Lingering Moments
by TeamRobbiePattz
Summary: Bella Swan moved to Forks to live with her dad after deciding to stop treatment on an illness that is killing her. She only has a few months left to live. It's Twilight with a twist.
1. How This Came to Be

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, sadly I don't)

((((Hey everyone, this is my new story Lingering Moments. **This story is being told from Bellas point of view**. Read, enjoy review. Thanks so much to my amazing Beta Twilightmadfans- you are amazing! So, once you have read, please please please review!!!))))

How This Came to Be

I stepped into Charlie's house and put down my small bag. Charlie followed me into his house and put down my larger suitcase. He paused, then with little effort stepped around me and gave me a little smile which I knew, because I had it so many times before. Not just dad but, people close to me, and people who knew I was ill, gave me the 'I'm so sorry' look.  
"So Bells, here it is. I hope you don't mind but it is a little cramped." He said with a sad tone.

"No dad, its fine." I tried to give him a reassuring smile. My dad is Charlie Swan, chief of police in Forks Washington. I'm moving in with him today for a couple of months. The reason why it's only a couple of months is because I am going to die soon.

You see, I was diagnosed with bone cancer when I was twelve years old. Since then I have had nine surgeries and countless hospital stays. Because of the caner, my bones are more fragile so I have also suffered some brakes in my years. I am very fragile. Sometimes people would treat me different because of my condition. I always felt like I was walking around with a giant sign that said 'Look at her, the sick girl, she could break at any moment'.

When I was about fourteen, I went under treatment and I was in partial remission which means the cancer cells shrunk. I thought I was good for a while until earlier this year. I am now seventeen and I was informed that my cancer had come back.

My mom Renee was devastated along with my father Charlie. I lived with Renee in Arizona for most of my life. When I was a baby, she left my dad and moved away with me. She remarried when I was about ten years old to a man named Phil. Phil was a nice match for my mother so I didn't mind him.

I would visit Charlie over the summer but when I found out about the cancer, he decided to visit me instead. No one wanted to risk me traveling in my weakened state. Charlie would visit constantly but I didn't mind.

When we all thought my cancer was under control, Charlie started visiting less. I understood, he has a job and I didn't want to keep him from work.

When we found out my cancer came back, everyone was scared. We decided that I would start chemotherapy and see what happened from there. The doctors said if I didn't, I wouldn't live long after my eighteenth birthday. That gave me roughly eight months.

We decided that I would start the treatment the following month and just enjoy one month of pain and vomit free bliss. Charlie started visiting more again and it was nice to have my family around me.

The month after, I was set to start chemo, my mom and Phil went out for breakfast beforehand without me the day I was suppose to start because I didn't want to get even sicker then I knew I was going to get. They went to a diner that was off of the main highway and I stayed home and slept for a while.

Charlie was going to come back to Arizona for my first chemotherapy treatment but couldn't. I didn't mind much, I want him to have a life outside of being concerned for his sick daughter.

My mom and Phil were supposed to get back from breakfast early but they never came home. I received a knock on the door and was told the news of what had happened to them. On their way home, a driver hit them from the side and sent them off the road and into another lane of traffic. There car went directly in front of a tractor trailer.

That's when I decided not to go through with my chemotherapy. I realized that death happens and it can't be evaded. It can be put on hold but why do that to myself? I know I am going to die eventually do I decided just to let life run its course how it originally planned on doing it.

When Charlie came back for the funeral, he stayed here with me for a couple of weeks. He told me he had to go back and that I had to move to Forks with him. I knew it had to be done so I didn't even put up a fight. I wanted to be close to my mother's grave but what else could I do.

Charlie wasn't happy when I told him my decision to stop treatment and let the cancer run its course on me. I only had six months or so left to live so I would enjoy them with my father. I wanted to live a normal life until the end.

Since I wanted things to be normal, I wanted to go to high school. Charlie said I didn't have to but I wanted to at least try to accomplish most of what I can and receive the extant to my education. He gave in and said he would register me at Forks High School.

Before I was sick I went to school like any other child. After I was diagnosed, I was homeschooled and I have been ever since. I think High School will be an interesting experience.

Now that I'm here, I want things to just go on like nothing is wrong. I made sure that Charlie wouldn't tell anyone about my sickness. I don't want to be treated any differently. He agreed and reassured me that no one knew aside from his close friend and his son from La Push, a reservation right outside of town.

Even though I wanted my life to be normal, I knew it wouldn't be. I knew I still have to take medicine daily for pain and other things, I knew I had to go for checkups with an oncologist, and I knew in a matter of months I would be dead. I don't fear death, I only fear for after.

Poor Charlie has lost so much already. He sort of lost me and my mom when she left him, he then almost lost me to cancer, he did lose my mom in the car crash and I was going to die soon. I am the last of his family and I'm just scared that no one will be here to look after him.

"So Bells, I know you want to go to school so I bought you a car." I was touched. Here I was, about to die and he bought me a car. Something that wouldn't have any use shortly.

"Dad, you didn't have to do that. Soon there won't be anyone here to drive it." Charlie frowned. He always gets sad when I talk about my impending death. I don't want to upset him. "Dad, I know you don't like when I talk about it so let's just forget about it completely. Ok?" I smiled a half hearted smile.

"Sure Bella. I won't even think about it. For now, you are just my daughter who is starting her first day at Forks High School tomorrow." He said proudly. "No doubt you will be the smartest kid in class."

Charlie and Renee always thought I was some sort of genius. The truth is that when you are constantly in a hospital bed or stuck at home, there isn't much to do besides read and study. I love reading and I have made is a goal of mine to read as many books as I can before I die.

"Thanks dad." I blushed. "I think I will just go upstairs and sleep for now. Do you mind if I keep my medication in the bathroom?"I asked.

"No, not at all. Go right ahead. I'm going to start making some dinner. I will call you down when it's done so we can eat." He suggested.

"No thanks. I think I will pass on dinner." He gave me a disapproving look. "I will eat breakfast before school tomorrow."

"Alright, I usually head out early but since it is your first day I will escort you to school to make sure you get situated. You have permission to carry around any medication you need. I have a note from a doctor for you." My face must have looked shocked because Charlie tried to ease my worry. "Don't be concerned, they don't know what it's for."

"Alright, thanks Dad. Goodnight" I said as I walked up the stairs into my new bedroom. I wanted to get some sleep tonight because tomorrow is my first day in my new High School. Let's see, I haven't gone to a legitimate school since I was about fourteen, I am slowly dying, and I am starting in the middle of a new semester. This should be interesting.

_**So, what did you think? Please REVIEW. Tell me what you thought about this. It's only the first chapter so there is definitely more to come. So, thanks for reading. REVIEW please and tell me what you thought and if you are going to come back and read more when I update next. The more reviews, the sooner I update and the more I want to make this really good for you all. So…please REVIEW!!!**_


	2. Fresh Start

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, sadly I don't)

((((Hey everyone, this is my story Lingering Moments. Thanks again to my Beta Twilightmadfans …..read, review and enjoy))))

Fresh Start

I woke up this morning. It was Monday, my first day at Forks High School. I know I wanted to go to school to preserve the feeling of normalness, but as any other person my age, it didn't mean I was going to enjoy school.

Most people, if they were in my situation would say 'The hell with it' and stay home and not attend school anymore. Hell, most people would probably go through with treatment if they were in my shoes. Not me, I know I am going to die so I might as well let it happen naturally and not suffer the effects of treatment while I'm still living. As for school, I just have to grin and bear it.

I woke up fairly early and got out of bed and went over to my window. It was raining. Of course it was raining, I was in Forks Washington, I would be lucky if there were five sunny days a year here. I don't think of it as a warning sign for bad things to come, it's just investable here for it to rain.

I walked over to my dresser which I unpacked my stuff into yesterday, and I got my bag of toiletries and clothing for today and went off to the bathroom. I put all my stuff down in the bathroom and went over to the mirror which opened up to be a medicine cabinet.

I reached in and took out the two bottles of pills. One pill was for any pain I might experience on a daily basis and the other was just to keep my bones as strong as they possibly could be for now.

I put the two pills in my mouth and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. I washed the pills down with a sip of water. I emptied the glass out and put it back on a shelf.

I always keep a third bottle of medication on me, it's for nothing bad just that in my condition, at some points the pain is unbearable. So really the extra medications are just for 'emergency use'.

I reached my hand in the shower and turned the faucet on to a warm temperature. I stuck my hand out to make sure it wasn't scalding hot but warm enough to satisfy my needs. Once I was satisfied with the temperature, I quickly stripped and stepped into the shower.

Sometimes, my bones ache so much that there is no release. Warm showers always seem to relax me and the warm water seems to unknot and almost massage my weak spots. After warm showers, I always seem to feel somewhat better so I tend to take hot showers frequently.

When I was done I quickly dried myself off and dressed in plain blue jeans and a long-sleeved light green shirt. I usually wore old jeans and plain shirts. I wasn't trying to impress anyone. I didn't really feel like I needed friends. Why become friends with someone if I know I will be dead in a few months?

I don't mind if I do have friends I suppose, it would be nice to have someone for the last parts of my life.

I blow dried my hair and just left it down. My hair wasn't too bad. It wasn't frizzy or anything but it was just plain. It just hung around the center of my back. There wasn't anything too special about it.

I went downstairs and saw Charlie was already down there and making breakfast. When I say he was making breakfast, I meant he was putting cereal in two bowls and getting spoons out of the drawer.

I went over to the refrigerator and took the milk out and place it on the table along with the cereal and spoons.

We both ate in silence but every now and then Charlie would give me a little smile. I'm sure it was meant to reassure me but it just made me more nervous to start school. I shouldn't be nervous though. It's not like I need to worry about going to college or anything in the future.

"So Bells" Charlie said trying to break the silence. "I will drive to school and you can follow me in your truck." He gave me a little wink when mentioning my truck. I was very grateful he got it for me. "I will help you get settled in."

"Sure dad" I replied. I wasn't embarrassed by Charlie or anything so I didn't care if I went to school with him on my first day.

Once we finished putting our breakfast away, Charlie handed me a set of keys. One key was to my truck and the other was to the house. I took the keys and headed outside with him.

He got into his police cruiser and I walked over to the other vehicle that was parked on the street. I don't see how I didn't notice this yesterday. My truck was a faded red, almost orange in color. I climbed into it trying to escape the rain that was coming down.

I was surprised that I instantly fell in love with it. It was old, that was for sure, but it was like a tank. I never thought I would actually like it but I find that I love this truck now. I gave Charlie a smile and he responded with a thumb up.

I reached over to the bag I brought with me and made sure I had everything I would need. I had a few notebooks, pens, pencils and my medication. That's everything; I guess I am ready for my first day of a real school in a long time.

Charlie pulled out of the driveway and pulled up in front of me. I stuck the key in the ignition and waited for my truck to roar to life. When it did, Charlie started to drive and I followed. It wasn't hard to get to the school; it was right off the main road in town just like everything else.

When we pulled into the parking lot, I noticed there weren't too many cars in here. We both stepped out of our cars at the same time. Charlie must have noticed me looking for other people. "This is the teacher's parking lot. We are just here so we can go to the office." He explained to me.

I just nodded and followed him as he walked into a tiny building labeled office above the door. In the room we entered, there was a middle-aged woman looking through papers. According to the tag on her shirt, her name was Mrs. Cope.

Mrs. Cope must have heard us enter because she stopped what she was doing and greeted us. "Hello Chief Swan." She said with a smile. "Hello" she said to me.

"Hi" I said sheepishly in response. I blushed and looked down at my feet. I always blush over the most miniscule things.

"This is my daughter Isabella Swan. She is starting here today" Charlie explained to the woman. She nodded and started looking though papers again.

"Here we are" she said as she raised a paper in her left hand. "Isabella Swan. Here's your schedule dear."

"Bella" I corrected her. She just nodded in understanding. I looked over my schedule. I had English first, followed by Government, Trig, lunch, gym and then Biology to end the day. I turned to Charlie and pointed to my schedule where it stated I had gym.

I couldn't take gym because of my cancer, I was in to weak of a condition to do any physical activity. I was barely strong enough to be attending school. Each day I grew weaker.

"Um, Mrs. Cope" Charlie said. "There is a little problem here." He took my schedule and laid it on the desk. "You see, Bella can't take gym, I have a doctor's note that I sent in along with a letter allowing her to carry around a prescription." He explained to her.

"Of course, let me go change this then" she said with a smile. She went over to an old computer and started typing. When she was done she walked over to a printer and grabbed a new piece of paper.

"Here we are. I just switched around a few things. This should take care of that." She said with a smile. She put the new paper on the desk and slid it over to me.

I took the new schedule and saw that everything was the same except for Biology and Gym. Now I have Biology second to last and study hall last hour. Not a very big difference, it's not a life altering change.

"During the day, have all of your teachers sign this slip" she handed me a new piece of paper. "And bring it back here at the end of the day." I nodded.

I left the small office along with Charlie and he wished me good luck and drove off to work. I know he doesn't like a public display of emotions but I could tell he was sad.

I got back into my truck and followed the other cars that were now entering the school. I found a spot and quickly shut off my engine and got out. I walked quickly into school so I didn't get too wet from all of this rain.

I was walking around trying to find my first class when someone with slicked back hair and acne came over to me "Hey, you must be Isabella Swan, the new student?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I prefer Bella." I weekly smiled at him. He seemed nice enough but he also seemed like the annoying chess club type of boy.

"Eric." He said pointing to himself like he was a caveman. "Where are you heading?" he asked. I just handed him my schedule so he could look at it. He handed it back. "Well, your first class is on the way to mine. Want me to show you the way?" he offered.

"Thank you. That would be nice." I smiled again. He was nice but a little annoying. Who am I to judge anyone? I should just be happy someone is being nice to me.

The rest of the morning was the same, some brave person would talk to me and offer to show me the way to a class. There was on girl named Jessica who had two of my classes. She offered to let me sit with her and her friends during lunch. I accepted her invitation even though I could tell she wasn't a nice person.

Jessica seems like the type of person who is putting on an act in front of everyone. The way she talks about some people or teachers, you could also tell she wasn't nice and only talks to some people for gossip and stuff.

At lunch, Jessica introduced me to some new people I hadn't met yet. There was a girl Lauren, who seemed just as bad, if not worse than Jessica. A boy, named Mike who was very happy to learn we had Biology together next hour. There were two other guys named Tyler and Ben. From what I could tell, Lauren and Tyler were going out. Jessica liked Mike but he didn't like her as much as she liked him but they were dating each other. There was one other girl named Angela.

Out of everyone, I could tell Angela seemed to be the nicest. Actually, she was a very pleasant person. Maybe I could have one true friend before I die. That would be nice.

"Hey" she said to me. "I'm Angela" I could tell she was just as shy as me. I also saw she was reading a book, I couldn't see what the title was but it looked like me and Angela have a lot in common thus far.

"I'm Bella." I said with a little smile. There was no need to be completely open, even with someone as nice as Angela. I couldn't really introduce myself like 'Hey, I'm Bella, I am going to die in a few months. Do you know where the bathroom is?'

No, I don't think that would have been a good introduction. Angela just smiled back and went back to reading. I was glad she wasn't trying to excessively talk to me like other people today. .

I was then distracted by the sound of the lunchroom doors opening and closing. I looked up from the table towards the doors. There, five of the most god like creatures I had ever seen gracefully danced into the room. I gaped at them. They were absolutely stunning.

_**OK, so, what did you think about this chapter? If you want more, all you have to do is review. Please tell me what you thought about it. Thanks!**_

_**Also, I will be updating this once a week. On Saturdays most likely. **_

_**In between my updates, I might post one shots. It's not a definite sure if I will do it every week but I will try to do it maybe once every other week. I do have some good ideas for one shots so in between the update for Lingering moments, feel free to check out my other stuff.**_

_**Also, I am going to be working on another story as well while working on this one but don't worry because most of my attention is sticking to this story.**_

_**Once again, thank you for reading and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**_


	3. Introductions

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, sadly I don't)

((((Hey everyone, this is my story Lingering Moments. Sorry that it was a little late. There was just a little problem with time and stuff. Sorry. Thanks again to my awesome Beta twilightlovesfans, she is like the coolest person EVER. So read, review and enjoy))))

Introductions 

This wasn't true. It was too unreal, to be true. I debated slapping myself across my cheek to wake myself up but that might earn me some more unwanted staring today. I was surely dreaming? Wasn't I? I couldn't help but stare at the people who just walked into the school cafeteria. They were all inhumanly stunning; I didn't think anyone so beautiful could ever exist outside of an airbrushed magazine.

The five of them were sitting at a less crowded part of the cafeteria. Between them they had very little food which they were all just picking at with their fingers but not eating.  
Were they anorexic? No. They couldn't be, they were too well built. But may be the little one was?  
One difference I noticed was that none of them were staring at me like my other peers were or hassling me every five minutes trying to get to know the new girl.

The first girl I noticed was a little bubbly and hyper looking creature. She had a very elegant and pixie like trance about her with shocking short jet black hair that pointed out in many different directions. She was like a ballerina in her movements when she moved and the fact that she was skinny in the extreme.

Next to her, latching hands was a well built man, not boy. He seemed to mature to be a boy. He had honey blonde hair that curled out. He was slightly muscular; I could tell that even though his shirt wasn't tight, you could still see the muscles of his pecks and biceps.

Beside them, another girl and man sat. She was without a doubt, the most  
beautiful person I have ever seen. I felt insignificant even being in the same  
room as her. Her hair was long and blonde, in wavy streaky it length to her waist. She was tall and very slim; she looked as if she was a model.  
Holding her hand was another man. Again, not a boy. He was tall and very muscular. He looked like a weight lifter. He has short dark curly hair. Even though he was the tallest and most muscular, he was just as graceful as the tiny, pixie girl when they had all walked in.

Lastly, the fifth person, the only one not to be attached to someone else's arm was a beautiful bronze haired boy. He looked the youngest out of the three men. I could tell that he too was slightly muscular. He, besides the blonde girl, was the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes upon.

I tried to study their features as closely as I could without them noticing. It would be extremely embarrassing if they caught me gawking at them like everyone was with me today.

I did however notice they all had something in common. They all had the same chalky pale white skin. Paler then me, the sick girl who hasn't seen sun in a while.

Even though I live in sunny Arizona, I constantly was indoors receiving some sort of treatment or just resting because of my constant tiredness.

Besides there all too pale skin, all five of them had the same eyes. Their eyes where a beautiful, topaz color. Under those eyes where purple shadow like bruises. From the looks of it, it seems like they has suffered one too many sleepless nights.

I couldn't stop staring at these beautiful people. I wanted to know who they were. I don't know why but I just felt like I had to know.

"Who are they?" I asked. I wasn't sure who I really asked, as long as I got an answer.

Both Angela and Jessica looked up from what they were previously doing and instantly knew who I was talking about even before looking in their direction. Angela answered. "Those are the Cullens and the Hales. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. They moved here a couple of years ago from Alaska." She explained.

"Yeah," Jessica commented. "Apparently Mrs. Cullen can't have kids." She scoffed. Apparently, Jessica didn't seem to like the Cullens very much. Then again, she didn't seem to like anyone much.

I turned to face Jessica and Angela wanting them to continue. Angela did. "The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale. The blonde boy is Jasper Hale. They are twins. The Cullens are the others. The small girl is Alice Cullen, the big guy is Emmet Cullen and the other boy-"

Jessica cut her off to finish "_He _is Edward Cullen" Jessica stated as if it was a well-known fact to the rest of the world.

When she said Edwards's name, his head popped up and looked at Jessica for a split second then went to my face. I wanted to look away, embarrassed that he caught me staring, but I felt lost in his beautiful eyes. I couldn't look away. He could, he did. He turned away and I deeply blushed.

"They are all together though. And they live in the same house!" Jessica added. "Alice and Jasper are a couple and Rosalie and Emmet are."

"They aren't actually related though so it's nothing to weird." Angela defended. She seemed like a genuinely nice girl but I could tell that her thoughts and mine might be on the same page. Teenagers who are couples living together? That would sure cause gossip from my old town.

"Edward is the only single one." Jessica continued. "Don't get your hopes up though, he doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls in this school are good enough for him so I wouldn't even bother wasting your time on him" She spat. I wondered why she didn't like him much. My guess is that he has turned her down in the past.

"Oh" is all I said in response. Of course I knew I shouldn't and wouldn't waste my time on him. First of all, he is gorgeous. Second, I will be dead in a few months so why would I even want to get close to someone like that.

I spent the remainder of lunch staring at the table of beautiful people. Every so often, Edward would look over at me and catch me staring. And every time, I would turn beat red and not be able to break my stare away from his eyes.

When lunch was finally over, I was relieved that I wouldn't have to worry about staring at those five god like people anymore.

Mike walked me to my next class. Biology. I didn't really enjoy studying any form of science but just as any other kid, I will just endure it. It's part of being a normal teenager.

I walked into class and Mike walked to the back of the room and sat next to a girl with frizzy hair. I noticed that Edward Cullen was in this classroom sitting at a desk by himself.

As soon as I took another step forward, I saw Edward go rigid in his seat. His face got tense and it looked as if he stopped breathing. His eyes locked with mine again and I saw that now, his eyes were coal black and were filled with pure hatred and fury.

I went over to the teacher, tripping on my way and ended up having to clutch a desk nearby in order for me not to fall. I blushed a deep crimson.

I went over to the teacher and introduced myself. I gave him the slip I was suppose to get signed by every teacher. He signed it and handed it back to me along with a heavy textbook. He instructed me to take the only empty seat in class. Right beside Edward Cullen.

I walked over to my desk and placed my books down. As I took my seat, I noticed he was sitting as far away from me as possible at out conjoined desk.

I peeked over to him and saw him staring at me. I felt as if his eyes where burning a whole right through me.

I looked away and blushed. I tried to hide my face by having my hair fall over my shoulder to curtain me away from his glare. It didn't seem to help. I saw him tense again and his hands form tight fists on his lap.

I turned back towards the front of the room trying to ignore him but I couldn't. I found myself looking over at him from time to time. All class long, he continued to stare at me with hatred but I also saw hints of regret and pain running through his features.

What had I done to him? Why did he seem so angry with me? I haven't done anything to him. Maybe he is mad I was staring at him in lunch. I don't know but whatever I did could not possibly constitute his anger towards me. Could it?

Was it me at all? Did I cause him to act like this? I am not sure. It's my first day so I don't know everyone's normal behavior. For all I know, he could always be like that.

Finally, I was relieved when the bell rang. As soon as it did, Edward Cullen was up and out of his seat quicker than I thought was possible.

I was getting up and gathering my books when Mike came over to me."So," he started. "Did you stab Cullen with a pen or something?" he asked. "I have never seen him act like that."

Alright, so it was me. I decided to play dumb. "Oh really? The boy I sat next to?" I asked. "Nope, I don't know what was wrong with him."

Mike walked off to gym and I walked over to the library for study hall. I went over to an empty table and set my stuff down. I took out my notebook and started my homework. I almost finished when the school day came to its end.

I got up and went to the office. I walked in and almost decided to walk right back out. Standing at the front desk, arguing apparently with Mrs. Cope was none other than Edward Cullen. I quickly got the gist of their conversation.

He was trying to get out of our shared biology class. I decided not to leave the office but I backed up towards the wall.

Then the door flew open and a gust of cold wind came into the office rustling the papers on the desk as another girl walked in and placed a sheet of paper in a basket. I saw Edward tense once again and the girl walked out.

"Never mind" he said in a smooth velvety voice. That was the first time I ever heard him speak. "I can see it's impossible. I will just have to endure it." He said harshly but still sounding like velvet.

And with that, he walked out and went right past me. I heard him open the door but I didn't dare look back. I walked over to the desk and handed my paper to Mrs. Cope.

"So dear," she said. "How was your first day?"

"Fine." I quickly lied. She just nodded and took the paper. I walked out of the tiny building and went towards the parking lot.

I got into my truck and drove off towards my home. When I got home, I completed my homework quickly and made dinner for Charlie and myself. He asked how my first day way and I lied just like I had to Mrs. Cope and told him it was fine.

Later, after dinner, I went upstairs to my room. I took my pajamas and went into the bathroom. I took another hot shower to make my weak body feel better. I quickly stepped out, dried off and got changed. I took my pills and I went back towards my room.

I quickly got into my bed and lay down for a while before I started to cry. I couldn't help feel hated by Edward Cullen. I don't see what I could have done to him.

I don't see why I even care what he thinks about me. I never cared what people thought or said about me when they didn't thing I knew what they were saying. I usually just ignored them and got over it. But for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I then continued crying myself into a deep sleep as I reflected on my first day of high school.

_**Ok, so please review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW!!!**_

_**Next chapter won't really have Edward in I too much, it's mostly like a Bella/Charlie chapter about them sort of growing closer. But Edward will be in there a little bit. But mostly Bella and Charlie bonding and trying to deal with what the future will bring.**_

_**Then the next chapter will be FULL of Edward Cullen(Charlie is ok, but come on, we all want some Bella/Edward moments)**_

_**REVIEW**_


	4. Appointments

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, sadly I don't)

((((Hey everyone, this is my story Lingering Moments. Thanks to my Beta Twilightmadfans ---sorry that I wrote the wrong name when I thanked you Jodie last chapter. It was my bad! So read, review and enjoy))))

**Ok, and *** means dream. That will be before a dream sequence and after it to signify its beginning and end. Also, this is a Bella and Charlie chapter sort of showing the bond that they have. Do not fret. There will be mention of our boy Edward.**

Now, onto the story…

Appointments

I woke up the next morning still upset with what had transpired yesterday during my first day of school. I had no clue what was wrong with Edward Cullen but I plan on finding out.

When I see him today, I will go up to him and demand to know what his problem is and see why he hates me.

Who am I kidding; I never approach people and demand things. I can't be mean, I am too nice. I wish I could. I wish I could. I wish I could be a strong enough person to tell someone off or put them in their place. But no. I am just a coward.

Maybe I will find the courage to go up to him and ask him why he acted so weird around me and tried to get out of the Biology class I share with him.

I got out of bed and did my morning routine which was get up, take pills, take hot shower, and get dressed. When I was finished I made my way down stairs.

Charlie was sitting at the table in his uniform reading the newspaper eating a piece of toast with a cup of coffee. The mug was labeled 'Worlds Best Dad'. All in all, he really is the world's best dad. I remember when I got that for him. It was when I was in remission, Renee and I went out shopping one day and I wanted to get that for him. The next time I saw him, I gave him it and he was ecstatic. He loved it.

I went into the cupboard and took out a package of pop tarts and stuck them in the toaster. When they were done I took them out and sat down across from Charlie at the table.

He looked up from his paper "So, excited for your second day?"

"I guess." Is all I answered.

"Well I hope it was as good as your first." Yeah right, some great first day.

"Thanks dad." He didn't know it but I really appreciated my father. He did what I asked of him and he set it up here in Forks so I could have some normalcy in my last few months of living. It means so much to me that he is doing this for me by allowing me to go to school. Even though I'm not entirely enjoying myself there, it still makes me feel normal which makes me happy. There hasn't been a lot in my life lately that has made me happy but this is making me happy. A tiny chance of being normal even if it's only for a little while.

When I was done eating I went over to grab my bag and jacket and was about to head out when Charlie called after me. "Bells, hold on a second."

"Yeah?" I asked

"I am going to call up the hospital today and make an appointment for you to meet up with an Oncologist this weekend. There isn't one in the hospital here in Forks because it is so small but there is one in Port Angeles so I will make an appointment up there."

"Sure."

"Alright Bella. I just want to make sure we keep you monitored. Either way, you are supposed to have checkups every so often."

"That's fine dad. I have to go to school see you later." I know I have to have appointments sometimes so that my cancer can be monitored. My doctors, along with Charlie and I want to know how far along it is and how fast it is spreading so I do need to go for occasional visits to an oncologist.

I walked out of the house and went to my truck. While I was driving I was giving myself a little pep talk about how I should be brave and just confront him.

Come on Bella. You have been through so much these past couple of years. Cancer, treatments, partial remission, getting my cancer back, my mother's death and I soon have to face death. If I can face all of those things and prepare to face the last one, I can surely talk to Edward Cullen and see what his problem is. I can do this. I can be strong. I can be brave.

I was finally feeling sure of myself from my little pep talks I have been giving myself and by the time lunch came around I was ready. Next class I will confront Edward Cullen in Biology.

I walked into lunch and sat next to Angela. The anticipation for what I was going to do next class was getting to me. I was hoping I had enough nerve to do it. I needed an answer. Why would this boy hate me so much?

I looked over to his table and my heart skipped a beat. He wasn't there. There were only four people at his lunch table and it was his brother, sister and adopted siblings. The blonde one, Rosalie Hale, saw me looking over at her and she glared at me. I turned my head away and looked down at my hands on the table.

Did I cause him to miss school? Does he hate me that much? Why was his sister giving me a dirty look?

No. Maybe he is just coming into lunch late. He wouldn't miss school because of me.

I watched his table all during lunch and he never came in. Maybe he was working on a project during lunch?

I walked to Biology and noticed my desk was empty. I sat down at my empty desk and waited. Maybe he is running late to class today?

Nope. I waited as biology went by and there was no Edward Cullen. He was definitely out of school today. Was that because of me? No. That couldn't be it. Could it? Could I really cause him to be absent?

Maybe he is sick today. That's what I kept on telling myself. It is only Tuesday so maybe he was getting sick over the weekend and that's why he acted weird yesterday. So he stayed home sick today? Maybe?

No. I guess I will see what happens for the next day. I mean, his father is a doctor so if he is sick he should be back by tomorrow. I don't think I could really cause him to be absent from school.

When I got home after school I finished the homework I couldn't finish during study hall. When I was done, all I could do was try to figure out what was wrong with Edward Cullen. I decided I should distract myself so I cooked dinner for Charlie and myself. When dinner was done and we had eaten, I headed back upstairs.

That night, as I slept I still couldn't escape the feeling that I had something to do with his absence today. I still couldn't get him out of my thoughts because I dreamed about Edward Cullen for the first time.

***_I was sitting with Edward in biology and he was still glaring at me but his eyes were not topaz and they were not black. They were red. He continued to glare at me._

_"Are you alright?" I asked._

_"No." he spat._

_"Is there something I can do to help you?"_

_He didn't answer. He just got up and left. I followed._

_I walked out of the classroom and looked around to my left and then my right. No one else appeared to be here. Then I saw him. He was walking down another hallway._

_I started to follow him again but I couldn't catch up to him. I started calling after him but he never turned around or stopped._

_He took different hallway that led to the doors to exit the building. He pushed the doors open with little effort and walked out. I approached the doors and pushed but they wouldn't open. I peeked out a window and saw Edward walking away from the school slowly fading the further he walked away from the school._

_I turned around and saw darkness creeping up on me taking over everything. The darkness covered the walls, the floors, the ceiling and was approaching me. It crept up to my feet.***_

I sat up in bed breathing heavily from my dream. I couldn't tell if that was a nightmare or not. Yes, he was rude and his eyes were a frightening red, but I was still following him. I wanted to help him. The only bad part of the dream was that it ended. I couldn't help or find him.

The next day in school I decided when I see him, if I do, that I will still inquire to why he acted how he did on my first day. But I couldn't.

Not that I didn't want to, I just couldn't. I couldn't because he wasn't here again. It was Wednesday, my third day here and he wasn't here. Again.

Same thing continued to happen on Thursday and Friday. His family was in school but he wasn't. He never returned that whole week and I couldn't fight off the feeling that it was my fault.

He had wanted to change classes and that class had just happened to be the one I shared with him, he had given me a look that was filled with such hatred and furry. I can only think he was gone because of me. If that was the case, then why. What was his reason for hating me so much that he skipped school for a week?

I couldn't get Edward Cullen out of my head. Every night since my first day, I have been having that same dream. The dream always makes me sad and uneasy. Not only that the darkness over takes me, but I can never catch up to him and see what is wrong. I always see him leave but want him to stay. I don't know why I can't get this boy out of my head.

On Saturday, Charlie scheduled an appointment for me in Port Angeles with the Oncologist at their hospital. Even though I decided to stop treatment, I still have to go for appointments to see how bad my condition is or is getting.

We got into his police cruiser and it was a silent drive to the hospital in Port Angeles. When we finally arrived, Charlie and me took an elevator up to the second floor to the part of the hospital devoted to cancer.

We met my new doctor, Dr. Greene, who first talked with me before putting me through some tests. I was use to all of this stuff by now. It bored me waiting for results and such. I already knew what he was going to say. He was going to confirm I would be dead in a few months.

After a while, we were called back into Dr. Greene's office by his middle-aged secretary. She had ratty black hair and wrinkles on her forehead. She looked similar to Dr. Greene. He appeared to be maybe in his early forties or so. He had dark brown curly hair that was cut very low and close to his scalp. He also had glasses but they were small on his face making it look like he had a large head.

"So, Isabella." He started. I didn't even bother to correct him on my name. "What exactly did your old doctor tell you?"

"Well, he said I had six months left or so and then the cancer would run its course on me and I would die." I said with no emotion. I already have been over this so many times before I just try to not let it bother me.

"Yes, well he looks to be right. We can start setting up things now if you wish. We can have you sedated when it finally happens so you're not in pain. We also can also apply you to the Make a Wish Foundation. Since you are still in the age range. Is there anything you want? We can also help you get started on planning a funeral. Some people like to plan their own funerals or even have a fake one before their actual death with their friends and family."

I was taken aback by all of this. All my old doctor said is that they could help with the pain when my time came. None of them tried to help me start to finish everything and start to settle all of my things. He wants me to plan my own funeral? This guy wants me to start ending my life. I won't end it until I take my last breath.

"No thanks. I think I will pass. I will worry about my funeral when the time comes. Or my dad will. I don't care. I don't want to start to plan my own demise." He nodded and Charlie gave me a concerned look.

"Very well. When you are ready to do this that will be fine. I can understand how you feel. Realizing that there is only little time left can be daunting. I'm sure you will be fine and will have everything in order and how you want it to be. Call me if you have any questions at all."

What does he mean he can understand how I feel? He can't. He doesn't. Sure he has dealt with numerous patients such as me but he has never had cancer which is killing him. He never stopped treatment for a cancer that was killing him. He didn't have to worry about planning his own funeral at age seventeen. He has no idea how I feel.

Dr. Greene opened a drawer in his desk and took out a couple of business cards with his name, number and the address of the hospital on it. He handed a few to me and a few to Charlie. Good thing he did because Charlie looses a lot of the stuff that people give him such as business cards. As for me, I guess it is always good to have an extra around.

We said goodbye to the doctor and left. The car ride home was again silent. We didn't know what to say to one another. I could tell Charlie was scared and he could tell I was too. I didn't want to be scared. I didn't want to let the disease win and not only take my life, but my courage also.

When we got home instead of going off doing our own things, Charlie and I sat down in the living room him in the reclining chair but not reclining it and me on the sofa. We just sat there for a while not looking at each other. I decided I would break the silence.

"Dad." I said barley above a whisper.

"Yeah Bells?" he asked. I could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"Daddy, I'm scared." I started sobbing. Charlie got up and walked over to the sofa and sat down next to me and hugged me.

"Me to Bells, me to." He said and he started crying also.

"I don't want to leave you here all alone dad. I don't want you to miss me. I don't want to have to miss you. I am so scared. What is going to happen?" I cried into his shoulder.

He lightly grabbed my shoulders bringing me back so I could look at him in the face. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile. "I don't know Bells. I am going to miss you. I love you so much. More then you will ever know. When you're gone, I am going to miss you so much." He started crying again as did I.

"I'm so sorry dad. I'm making you sad and disappointing you. I am such a coward for letting this do this to me." I admitted.

"Isabella Marie Swan." He said my full name sternly. "You could never disappoint me. I love you so much baby. Don't ever think you are a coward. You have been through so much and have been so strong through all of this. I am so proud of you and am so lucky that I have you as my daughter. You are the best person in the world. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Dad. I am just worried about you when I'm gone. What will you do? Mom is gone and I will be too. I'm afraid for you."

"Bells, honey, don't be worried for me. I can take care of myself. Right now just be concerned with yourself. Got it?"

"Yeah dad. I love you. You are the best father a girl could ask for. Thank you for the life I have had. It has been a good one." I laughed slightly while rubbing the tears away from my eyes with the back of my sleeve.

"You have made my life mean something Bells. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and also to Renee. I know she would be so proud of you right now. She and Phil both loved you so much and so do I. We all love you baby."

"You are the world's best dad. I love you too."

_**Authors Note- review!**_

_**Ok, so there was the Charlie and Bella chapter. I wanted to show them and how they are close and love each other.**_

_**Good news. More Edward next chapter! Yay!**_

_**So...what did you think about this chapter? Well, please review. Thanks!**_

_**Oh and if it seems like the story is slow or anything like that I'm sorry. I'm just trying to set it all up and have everything like perfect so when the action starts everything is all set. I also am trying to have it sort of like the book but clearly NOT LIKE IT. You know what I mean. It's the same plot idea with a difference and I just wanted to make sure that we are all on the same page so that's why its pace is how it is. Sorry if its slow but soon things should be more flowing.**_

_**Thanks. REVIEW! **_


	5. Conversations

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, sadly I don't)

((((Hey everyone, I want to thank my Beta Twilightmadfans ….. Read, review and enjoy))))

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a little while. It's my birthday in a few days so as a gift, leave me reviews! Thanks guys!**

Now, onto the story…

Conversations

After my little emotional breakdown with Charlie on Saturday after my doctor's appointment in Port Angeles, my weekend was pretty uneventful. I spent most of my time reading and cleaning up the house as much as I could. I did get tired easier than most people but I wanted something to do besides wallow in my own self pity.

I woke up Monday morning from a light coming in through my window. I got up hoping for sun but was disappointed when I saw that the light was just coming off more today because of what was on the ground. A layer of white, powdery snow. Great.

I grew up in the heat with the sun always shinning. It hardly ever rained where I used to live. Now I live in probably one of the wettest places possible. There is one thing that I hate more than the rain. The snow. I hate it for a couple of reasons. One, it is cold, too cold for rain. Two, it means that it will probably ice over and cause me to slip and fall. Three, it gave me false hope for the sun.

I reluctantly decided to get ready for school. I was feeling worse this particular morning. My body was aching in pain. Imagine your bones hurting, the pain radiates out of them and to the rest of your body. No one ever said dying was painless. Who ever thought it was peaceful obviously died quickly, not waiting years or months to die painfully and slowly.

I stepped in the shower and stayed in a little longer than usual so that the hot water could possibly make me feel better. It helped a little bit. I got out of the shower, took my medication and got dressed.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen but it was empty. I guess Charlie left early for work. I went over to the pantry and took out a granola bar and stuffed it in my pocket. Because of my longer shower this morning, I was running a little late.

I grabbed my bag and headed out to my truck. Once I got to school, I only had a few minutes until my first class starts. So I had to run to my class. Not a good idea. My body was aching in refusal for my little run. I felt as if my body was about to start ripping apart. It felt like my bones were being crushed ever so slowly. I couldn't take it. I pulled out my bottle of emergency medication and popped a pill into my mouth and swallowed. I hope no one was watching me. I don't want to look like a pill popper. But at that moment I don't care if someone was watching, I needed the relief of my medication. I was warned that some days will be worse than others, I just have to deal with it.

After I took the pills, I was feeling better after a little while. The pain started slowly decreasing but as always, it was always there. It is just something I have to live with.

The day was going by normally for the most part so when I made my way into lunch, I didn't expect to see the one person I had not anticipated being here today. Edward Cullen was back and sitting with his family. I didn't bother getting food today, even though I usually try to stay away from the food they serve here. Instead, I walked over to the table I have been sitting at for the past week and took my seat.

He was back. Why was he gone? It was me. It had to be me.

I put my head on my arms and closed my eyes. I didn't want to think about him or what I did to cause his absence if I did cause it at all. I just wanted to ignore the fact that he was here. It was funny, last week I planned on confronting him and now I am hiding at my table.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica giggled in my ear.

"Oh?" I asked and I took a quick glance to his table. "Does he look mad?"

"No. Why?" she asked truly curious. Jessica will always listen to you if you can provide possible gossip. I hate people like her, living off of other people's pain or embarrassment.

"I don't think he likes me very much." I told her and put my head back down and sighed.

"Are you alright?" she asked feigning concern for me. She also tries to get close to people that could benefit her. For some reason, I guess she thought that since I was new and have been the topic of discussion that she should stick around me for a while.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a headache." I lied. I heard Jessica mumble something about 'drama queen'. Whatever, I don't really care what she thinks about me.

When the bell finally rang signaling the end of lunch, I got up and walked to biology relieved to find my table empty. I went over to my desk and sat down. I took out my Biology notebook and started doodling in it. I was just going over a line I drew when the chair next to me was being pulled out loudly.

I didn't acknowledge him and just kept my eyes on my notebook.

"Hello." I heard the velvet like voice say. I looked up to see him smiling at me. "I'm Edward Cullen. Sorry we didn't get a chance to meet last week."

I just nodded in his direction. Smooth Bella, real smooth. I guess he thought I might be somewhat mentally incompetent by now but he continued to talk. "You're Bella." He said, didn't ask.

"Um, yes." Again, smooth.

I would have said something else but Mr. Banner started his lesson. Unfortunately we were doing a lab today and we had to work with the person sitting next to us. We had to go over the phases of Mitosis. Fun.

The teacher told us to get started and I turned around to Edward who was putting a slide into the microscope. Once he put it in, he pushed it over to me for the first look. "Ladies first." He insisted.

I may not enjoy science but I did study it. When I was bored and had nothing else to do while I was undergoing treatment or something of the kind, I would study or read. I forced myself to read books on history, math and science so I knew this stuff pretty well. I thought that after I went into partial remission that I could go on in a normal life so I tried to study even harder so I could have an education, go to college, and get a job. All of that. Well, all I'm getting is part of a high school education but I will take what I can get.

I took one quick look into the microscope and looked up at Edward before answering. "Prophase." I said a little smugly. I knew this stuff so sue me if I wanted to show off a little.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked. I shook my head and he looked at it for a shorter amount of time then me and confirmed my answer. "Prophase."

"Like I said." He laughed at that. His laugh sounded like bells.

He picked up another slide and put it under the microscope. "So," he started. "How are you liking the rain?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh at this. He was trying to talk to me about the weather. "What?" he asked.

"You're asking me if I like the weather." I asked him.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well, I don't really like the rain or the cold." I said while he looked down at the slide.

"Anaphase." He said and was about to move the slide but I moved my hand to stop him. When my hand touched his, it felt like an electric jolt. He skin was so cold.

"Do you mind if I check?" I asked. He just pushed the microscope over to me and I looked in. Crap. He was right. "Anaphase." I confirmed.

"Like I said." He laughed again. "So, if you don't like the cold and the rain, why did you move here?" he asked very bluntly. No one ever asked me why I moved here before and I wasn't about to tell him the truth, but I didn't want to completely lie.

"My mom and her new husband Phil were in a car crash. They died so I moved in with my dad Charlie." I didn't have to tell him about the cancer.

"I'm so sorry." He said apologetically. I didn't mind, I got over it the best I could. People die all the time. I am going to die soon so why live the rest of your lives in grief. Just enjoy what time you have. He continued doing the lab. "Metaphase. Do you want to check?"He asked.

"No, I trust it is correct." He smiled again, a beautiful crooked smile. We continued to do the lab both answering the questions and we finally finished. I noticed we were the only ones done so we had extra time to talk. I might as well do this now or else I will never have the courage to do it.

"You were gone all of last week?" I asked. He looked suddenly uncomfortable. I wonder why that is.

"Yeah, I had something to do out of town." He said looking away from me.

I was going to ask another question but Mr. Banner walked over to us. "Mr. Cullen, didn't you think you should have given Miss Swan a chance to do the lab?"

"I did sir, we both did the lab together, and she answered half of them." He said with a smile. Mr. Banner picked up the paper Edward was writing the answers on and checked it over and looked disappointed. I guess we got them all right.

"Well then," Mr. Banner started, "were you in an advanced class from where you came from Miss Swan?" he asked. What was I suppose to tell him. No, I stopped going to school after I was diagnosed with cancer? No. That wouldn't work.

"No sir, I was homeschooled." I said sheepishly. "But I read a lot of books on science." I said hoping he wouldn't think I was weird and just drop the subject and go.

"I guess it is good you two are partners then if you are both so educated already." He said while walking away. I swore I heard him mumble something about 'homeschooled brats'. If I didn't like Mr. Banner before, I hate him now. I could feel the blush creep onto my cheeks from anger so I let my hair fall forward.

When he walked away, he called the class back into order so I couldn't talk to Edward anymore. He spent the rest of the class time talking about the results of the lab. When he was done, the Bell rang and Edward got up from the desk very quickly again.

I headed off to study hall when I left the classroom. I completed all my homework and had time to read a little bit before the school day ended. When they day was finally over, I headed outside to my truck.

I walked over to my truck and put my bag down on the hood to look for my keys. I looked around to see Edward Cullen staring at me from across the parking lot. I just turned around and continued searching for my keys.

I was abruptly taken out of my search when I heard screeching tires, and the yells of students around me. I turned around and locked eyes with a very worried looking Edward for a second but I tore my eyes away to look at what was causing the screeching. Tyler Crowley's van was skidding across the parking lot and headed right for me.

_**Authors Note- So…what did you think of this chapter?**_

_**A tiny bit of a cliffy here?**_

_**I know that the whole Car Crash thing is used a lot. I was trying to figure out another scenario where he could possibly show off his vampire skills but I couldn't think of a good one. I did think of one but it was really dumb so I just went with the van crash because if I went with my first idea you guys would have been like "What is this girl on?" so I'm sticking with the van incident.**_

_**I don't really think this is one of my best chapters but the stuff to come will be better.**_

_**Please REVIEW. Thanks!**_


	6. Hospitals

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, sadly I don't)

((((Hey everyone, shout out to my Beta Twilightmadfans ….. Read, review and enjoy))))

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter to Lingering Moments. This chapter isn't anything too amazing. Just setting up stuff for when things start to get good. Things are sort of like how they are in Twilight but I'm changing around wording for now until the story really branches out to where it changes. Some of the wording I tried to tweak but it didn't work so just bare with me for another chapter or two until I am like POW and it changes.**

**Also I want to apologize because I know it's been a while since I updated. Right now I am sick and before there was a little bit of a problem. I was just so busy. I will try to make the next update soon then how long this one took. Again, I am sorry.**

Now, onto the story…

Hospitals 

I was abruptly taken out of my search when I heard screeching tires, and the yells of students around me. I turned around and locked eyes with a very worried looking Edward for a second but I tore my eyes away to look at what was causing the screeching. Tyler Crowley's van was skidding across the parking lot and headed right for me.

I didn't have any time to react except for closing me eyes. I knew I was going to die soon due to the cancer but I never expected to die in the parking lot of my high school. With my eyes shut tightly, I prepared for the impact and my impending death.

There was in impact but not what I was expecting to feel. It felt like someone wrapped an arm around me and held me on their knee. It hurt, the abrupt movements which not to mention felt like a rock had done it.

I heard the sound of metal crunching and I opened my eyes in time to see someone's hand on the van and him push it away then it falling onto its side. I looked up to see Edward Cullen had an arm around me. I tried to get out of his hold but he wouldn't budge.

How did I not get crushed? How did he not get crushed? That van was headed straight for me but it stopped. How did it stop? I was sure it was going to kill me. But it stopped. He stopped it. He stopped it with his bare hands.

I looked around us and saw that we were stuck in a little bit of space between my truck and the van that nearly killed me. People were still screaming around but I couldn't see any of them.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine. A little sore" and that was the truth. I don't think I broke anything but I could never know with me being me. My pain doesn't affect me like normal people. My entire body already aches and is in pain constantly so I never know if I truly hurt something unless it is really serious. But still, I will be in pain tomorrow.

I tried to get out of his hold again but he wasn't having that. "You could be hurt, you shouldn't move around."

I gave in and then I realized. "How did you get over to me so fast?" I asked.

"He looked nervous for a split second but then his face returned to no emotion. "Bella, I was standing right next to you."

"No" I argued. "You were across the lot at your car. I saw you there." I heard the faint sound of an ambulance approaching in the distance.

"Can you just go with this for now?" he asked sounding urgent.

"If you promise to explain this all to me later."

"Fine." He said curtly.

After a few minutes the sound of the ambulance increased meaning it was closer. It took a few EMT's and teachers to get van far enough away from us to get a stretcher in. To my embarrassment, they loaded me onto one and Tyler, the driver of the van, onto another. However, Edward didn't have to go on one.

Once we got into the hospital Tyler and I were taken to the emergency room. Tyler was in far worse of a condition of me. He was bleeding and looked pretty bad. I tried to not look at him; I couldn't stand looking at blood let alone the smell of it.

I was just sitting on a gurney now waiting for a doctor or nurse to come up to me. Right now, most of their focus was on Tyler. I did get some attention though. Charlie came through the doors of the ER and came up right next to me. He looked me over, didn't see and damage on the outside and sighed in relief.

"Bella, I was so worried. Are you alright? Did anyone come and check on you yet? Do you feel sick? Are you in pain?" Charlie is always worried about me but now he is just freaking out.

"Dad, I'm fine. No, no one has come over here yet. I think I'm alright. Calm down for a second. Just take a deep breath." I tried to calm him down.

And as if he was listening, a very attractive, blonde haired doctor walked over to me and Charlie. He was pale but extremely beautiful. He picked up the chart at the end of the bed I was sitting on.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Doctor Cullen." Dr. Cullen, the Cullen's and Hales adoptive father. For being adopted, they all had the same pale complexion as each other. I looked at him more closely; he had the same topaz eyes as them also.

"Just Bella," I corrected him.

"I see here in your chart that you have cancer and that you have stopped treatment for. The type of cancer you have, as you probably know, makes your bones and body a less durable than other peoples. So I think we should do an x-ray on anything that might be a problem. Was there anything in particular that hurt the most?"

"Well, I guess my ribs but I can't be sure." He just nodded.

"I will send you up to get an x-ray and when the results come back, I will talk to you both." He wrote something down on the chart and flipped and put it back down in the metal box at the end of the bed.

"Dr. Cullen," I started. "No one knows about my cancer, I really don't want anyone knowing. And I know that your children go to my school…" I left the sentence open ended.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't even think about it." He chuckled as his own words. "If the results from the x-rays are bad, I will contact the oncologist that you have listed on your chart. If you're alright, I will advise you to call him and see if he wants to do anything to your medication." He smiled and walked away. A few minutes later, a nurse came by with a wheel chair and brought me up to x-rays.

Once it was done, I was put in a room and just sat on the bed and Charlie remained standing. We only waited for a short time when Dr. Cullen came in. "Good news Bella. You don't have any broken bones, just bruising. It will be uncomfortable and I think you should talk to your personal doctor about maybe increasing the medication you take now."

Charlie walked over to him "Thanks Dr. Cullen. Will she be alright though? Will this change anything with her condition?"

"No, I don't think so. Just be careful. You are very brave for going through all of this." Dr. Cullen told me. Right now I was relieved but I also wanted to know how I wasn't dead. That van should have crushed me. "You were very lucky this time. It could have been much worse."

"Yeah, I was lucky Edward was there to push me out of the way." I said and Dr. Cullen looked uncomfortable.

"Your son?" Charlie asked Dr. Cullen.

"Yes, very lucky for you that he was there." He said. "Come back if you feel any worse than your normal pain. For now, you are free to go. I do suggest though you take the day off of school tomorrow. You will probably be uncomfortable and in pain." He said and walked out of the room.

Charlie and I started walking out the room towards the front of the hospital. "I have to go sign some paperwork. Wait for me out front?" he asked.

"Sure dad." I said and walked towards the main entrance to the hospital. I was about to turn a corner to go to the hallway leading to the exit but I stopped when I heard a voice I could never forget. Edward Cullen was standing with his father Dr. Cullen talking. But I didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Carlisle, why are you blocking me?" Edward asked sounding annoyed. So Dr. Cullen's first name is Carlisle.

"Son, some things are not for me to tell and not for you to know. I'm sorry but I won't budge." He said.

"Something wasn't right. Please tell me or let me in." Edward basically begged. I saw Dr. Cullen look up to me. I felt bad for eavesdropping on their conversation.

Now Dr. Cullen looked over to Edward and started talking in a voice too low for me to hear from where I was. I shouldn't care, it was wrong of me to listen in on their conversation in the first place.

Dr. Cullen walked away and Edward walked over to me. "What?" he asked rudely.

"I played along and told people you were there and pushed me out of the way. How did you really do it?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"You stopped the van. You pushed it away with your hand."

"I think you were seeing things." He insisted.

"I know what I saw."

"Well, no one is going to believe you." He spat.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. I just need to know what happened."

"Can't you just thank me for saving your life and get over it?" he asked. He seemed so angry at me. I was getting equally angry. I was fighting off tears of anger.

"Thank you." I said automatically.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" he asked.

"No."

"Well then I hope you enjoy disappointment." He then turned away from me and walked away. I couldn't even speak. I just stared after him as he walked further and further down the hallway disappearing as he took another turn into another hallway.

As I stood there, for I don't know how long, Charlie walked up to me. "You ready to go Bells?" I just nodded and walked out the hospital doors with him. When we got home, Charlie told me I should probably go rest. I insisted I at least wait until he talks to my oncologist which Charlie agreed with.

Charlie picked up the phone and called my doctor. I didn't bother listening; Charlie can fill me in when he's done. Instead, my mind wandered back to everything that happened today.

I know I saw Edward stop the van and push it away. I didn't hit my head so I am completely competent right now. But how did he do it? It was moving so fast and he stopped it, he pushed it over onto its side.

Charlie pulled me out of my thoughts when he was done on the phone. He told me that the doctor said that unless I feel sicker or am in more pain in the next few days then I should see him and he can increase my medication. But for now I should be alright.

I headed up to my room to get ready to sleep. It has been a long day. I took my pajamas into the bathroom and changed quickly then brushed my teeth. When I was done I decided I would read a little bit before I sleep. It was a little warm in my room so I cracked my window open a sliver for a nice little breeze.

I picked up my copy of Wuthering Heights and started to read. I have read this book a countless amount of times but I don't care. I could never want to stop reading it.

After about twenty minutes of reading, I put my book down, shut my window and turned off my light. I climbed into my bed and let sleep take over me.

I woke suddenly in the middle of the night and sat up. I felt suddenly cold and I shivered. I reached over and turned on my light. I looked around and noticed my window was wide open. I got up closed it and climbed back into my bed.

Maybe Charlie came by after I fell asleep and opened it. I just put it in the back of my mind and waited for sleep to find me once again. Once it finally did, I slept through the rest of the night.

When I woke up, Charlie had already left. I took my shower and my pills. I didn't change into jeans or anything. I stayed in my comfortable pajamas. Dr. Cullen was right, I was in pain and uncomfortable.

I was really not enjoying sitting around in pain so I decided to try to do something to distract myself from it. I picked up a book I am supposed to read in English class. I was almost done with it either way so it was easy to finish. It was too easy, I finished in no time.

Now I was positively bored. I decided I will just try to go back to sleep. Doing anything else right now doesn't sound appealing. I am too weak right now to do anything much besides turn the TV on but television never really appealed to me. Right now, cuddling up in my bed with a blanket seems like a good idea.

I climbed the stairs wincing every so often. I enter my room and lay on the bed. I pulled the covers over my head and welcomed sleep easily. I didn't wake up until Charlie came home with a pizza for dinner.

We ate in silence and he offered to do the dishes. I thanked him and went back upstairs to my room. I was surprised to find my window open again. I couldn't remember if I opened it or not. I didn't really care. Once again, I pushed it to the back of my mind and snuggled up with my blanket on my bed. I found sleep again easily and didn't wake up until the next morning.

_**Authors Note- hey guys, what did you think of this chapter?**_

_**I wonder why the window was open…..?**_

_**I know not much happened but I promise that soon things will be getting good soon. I will also try not to takeover two weeks to update. Sorry, don't be mad. **_

_**Thanks everyone for reading this chapter!**_

_**Please please please REVIEW!!!**_


	7. Silence

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, sadly I don't)

((((Hi guys! So my Beta Twilightmadfans is kind of really cool. She's awesome….. Read, review and enjoy))))

**So here is the next chapter of lingering moments. It still is kind of going along with the book but soon things will be shaken up a little bit. Bella is a little sarcastic in the chapter. I like writing her like that sometimes.**

Now, onto the story…

Silence

I woke up still feeling sore still. I groaned as I made my limp body get out of bed. I did my morning routine and was ready and out of the door just in time to get to school when a good amount of people were arriving.

Once I parked I made my way over to the building. In all of my morning classes, I was being bombarded with questions about the accident a few days ago. I responded to all of them the same way using as little details as possible until they were satisfied. I simply told them that I was extremely lucky and Edward Cullen was near me and managed to push me out of the way. Everyone told me how glad they were that I was safe and healthy. I mentally scoffed when they said that. Yeah I was safe, but healthy, I think not.

I made it through most of the day anticipating lunch and biology. I still never had Edward answer my questions. That van should have crushed me but he stopped it and he refused to tell me how. It has been eating away at me.

I got into lunch and sat down besides Angela and Jessica was on my other side. I had to retell the tail of the accident. I noticed that Tyler Crowley, the driver of the troublesome vehicle that nearly ended my life was sitting at my lunch table. He had a rather large bandage on his forehead but besides that he appeared to be alright and much better than the day of the actual accident.

I really wanted a chance to talk to Edward, I don't think that he wants to tell me what happened and how it happened, I know that but I feel like I just want to talk to him. I don't know what it is but he is drawing me in. I just want to get to know him.

Stupid! Why would I even think that? I can't do that and I definitely should not want that. Soon, my cancer will over take me and I won't be here any longer. It is already, very slowly and painfully killing me and I shouldn't upset anyone further with my death.

I looked around the cafeteria and saw that Edward was sitting at his usual table with his siblings. I felt weird constantly taking glances over there to make sure he was still there. Not once in the whole lunch time did he ever look back towards me.

After what seemed like an eternity in lunch, the bell finally sounded and everyone made their way to their classes. I walked to biology and went to my shared desk with Edward. He was already there writing down in a notebook.

I wanted to talk to him so I decided I would try and start a conversation with him. "Hi." I said. He didn't look away from his notebook and he muttered "Hi." Back.

Alright then, I guess I will have to say something which he actually has to use a vocabulary to answer. "It's not raining so much today. Nice isn't it?" I asked. Stupid question but it should get the job done.

He just turned his head a little still not looking away from this notebook and nodded. Apparently he's not in the mood to talk today. Fine. He can be that way if he wants. I was only trying to be nice.

Apparently he wasn't in the mood to talk to me for the next week either. I tried to talk again the next day but I still didn't get any sort of response out of him that was more than a head nod. I decided to give up. So he doesn't talk to me, I will get over it I suppose.

It was Tuesday now and I was headed to biology with Mike. He seems nice enough so I talk to him along with Angela. For the past couple of days, he has walked me to my desk chatting about random things. I be a good sport and listen to him rambling on.

Today, he walked me to my desk and I was expecting him to return to his desk for class but he didn't. "So Bella," he started saying nervously. "I was wondering if you would want to, you don't have to but it would be really awesome if you did" Was he alright. He seems a little incoherent "Well, I was maybe thinking that you would want to go on a date. With me. You know movie and something to eat after like food or something." He took a deep breath because he just rushed through all of his words. "So what do you think?"

"Um, Mike." I said. Crap! What am I suppose to say? 'No, I can't because first of all you are dating Jess and two I am going to die pretty soon so that might put a damper on any plans on us going to prom. Sorry.' Yeah, I don't think so. It's not only that, but I'm not even attracted to him.

"So…?" I really didn't want to make him feel bad but there was no way I am going out with him. I felt like I was being closely watched but not only by Mike, but Edward also. I looked out of the corner of my eye and realized that I indeed being observed in this awkward situation by Edward.

"Mike, I thought you and Jess are a couple?" I asked. I really did think that.

"Kind of, but not really." I gave him a confused look. "We go on dates and she thinks we are a thing but we aren't really. What I was thinking was that we could go out and I could see who I like better?" Well that's nice of him to go out with two girls at once and use me to see if he really likes Jessica as much as she likes him.

"Mike, I don't think that would be the best idea. I don't want Jessica to be mad at me and I don't want her to be mad at you either. Jess is a great girl, you guys can be really happy together if you both really want it." I offered. He frowned and walked away without another word.

I sighed in frustration and put my head on the desk. I heard Mr. Banner come in and I immediately picked up my head. I saw that Edward was still staring at me. He didn't stop staring the whole class period.

Once biology was done, I was gathering my books when I heard Edward start to talk. "Bella." He said. I turned to face him.

"Are you finally acknowledging my existence again?" I asked rudely. I shouldn't be giving him an attitude but that whole Mike thing didn't lessen my annoyance today.

"I know you exist. I am sorry though that I have ignored you. It's just better this way, that we aren't friends."

"Why?" I asked. I had my own reasons not to befriend a lot of people but what was his.

"It just," he sighed. "It just isn't a good idea." He said, stood up and gracefully fled the classroom. Like always, he leaves me confused and questioning.

I just tried to not let it bother me and got on with the rest of the day. I went to study hall and when school was over I made my way home. Since I was feeling better, I decided to make dinner for Charlie and myself. Charlie came home, we ate, talked a little and when we were done, I made my way upstairs to me room. I sat on my bed finishing some homework and once I was done, I got up to put my stuff away.

I was putting my notebook on my desk when I noticed a little bunny toy on my desk. I picked it up and examined the little toy. I remember how when I was younger and was going through any sort of treatment, my mom would sing me a little nursery rhyme about the Easter bunny.

_The Easter Bunny's feet  
Go hop, hop, hop,  
While his big pink ears  
Go flop, flop, flop.  
He is rushing on his way  
To bring our eggs on Easter Day,  
With a hop, flop, hop, flop, hop._

I was twelve when she first started doing this so that I had something that would comfort me. She would buy me a new bunny rabbit like toy or stuffed animal for some of the stuff I went through. I lost most of the things but I still had the little toy in my hand.

I started crying thinking about my mom. I loved her so much when she left me. She was supposed to be on her way home but she never made it and it's my fault. If I didn't have an appointment that morning, she might not have wanted to go out for breakfast first.

I know I tell myself that death happens and there's no way to stop it but Renee was such an amazing and caring person. If a nurse gave me any type of attitude or if I couldn't take a bunny toy into an operation with me, she would yell at the doctors until they obliged or was nicer to me. She didn't care if people hated her; she only cared if I was being taken care of and comfortable.

I eventually cried myself to sleep thinking about my mom and I woke up early. I looked out front and saw that Charlie already left. I didn't feel like staying around the house too long so I got ready and headed out for school early. I could read in my first period class before school starts.

I arrived at school and started making my way to the building when I tripped over a crack in the ground. I luckily didn't fall but I did drop my notebook that I was holding. I sighed, closed my eyes shut in frustration and bent down to get it. Before I could touch it, a pale hand shot out and picked it up.

I looked up to see the person whose hand it was. Of course, it was Edward Cullen that was standing in front of me holding my notebook. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" he seemed amused.

"Show up out of nowhere and pick that up." I pointed to my notebook. He handed it back to me.

"Bella, it is not my fault that you don't pay attention to your surroundings." I just shook my head and started walking away. "Sorry if that was rude." He said while walking up behind me.

"I am getting very confused. You ignore me first for over a week, and then talk to me yesterday saying that we shouldn't be friends but now you're talking to me again. I can't keep up."

"I never said I didn't want to be friends, just that it would be better if we weren't friends." He said. Still, he was confusing me beyond comprehension.

"Why?" I asked. He always leaved me confused and flustered.

"I have my reasons." Oh that sure helped me. I noticed that now more cars were pulling into the lot. So much for catching up on some reading. "See you later." He said and walked away. I just walked into the school and went to my first class.

Once again, my day dragged on until lunch. I just walked into the cafeteria and sat down in between Angela and Jess and was going to dive into reading a book I brought but I was interrupted by Jess. "Edward Cullen is staring at you." She giggled.

I looked up and over to his normal table but didn't see him there, I looked around the cafeteria and saw that he was sitting at a different table by himself. He motioned for me to join him. "Does he mean you?" Jessica asked rudely.

"Yeah, maybe he needs help with something for biology." I offered. I got up with my bag and walked over to his table. He had a crooked grin on his face.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" I looked back at my table and saw everyone staring at me. I just ignored them and sat down across from Edward. We were sitting in silence for a little while to I decided to break it.

"What brought this on?" I asked. "I thought it wasn't a good idea for us to be friends."

"Its not." He countered. "But I figured that we could try. I am oddly drawn to you." He said flashing me another smile. I felt my heart stutter. That smile could kill. "That and I am tired of trying to stay away from you so I am giving up on that."

"OK, so we are friends?" A asked.

"We can try."

"Alright, so as friends we should talk. I'll start." I offered. "I want to know about all of the stuff I have been asking you."

"Pass."

"You can't pass on trying to talk. I offered up a topic for discussion."

"Yes but I don't like that topic." Why didn't he like it? Because he was different, that was for sure but he didn't want to tell me how he was different. He had to be something out of the normal. All I know is that he is very fast, strong and beautiful. The beauty might not be part of it but then again it might. He can stop a van with his hands, maybe he can fly? I chuckled at my own thought.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. I just shook my head. "You know that is very frustrating."

"Sorry that I won't tell you what I am thinking all of the time." I said sarcastically. "If you must know, I was trying to figure out what you are." He looked uncomfortable.

"Any luck with that?" he asked.

"No, but I will figure it out eventually."

"I wish you wouldn't." He said looking concerned. I just looked away for fear of ogling his perfect features. When I was looking around I noticed the cafeteria was emptying. I got up grabbing my bag; I really didn't want to be late to science. Mr. Banner wasn't the nicest teacher.

I started walking away and I noticed Edward was still sitting at the table. "Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"No, not today. Sometimes it's healthy to skip class." He said and laughed at his own words.

"Well I'm going. I can't deal with Mr. Banner in a bad mood. I can't be late either." I said and started walking away. I heard him call out to me to 'have fun'. Yeah, lots of fun in biology.

I walked into class and took my seat. Mr. Banner came into class with a cart of supplies for a lab I guess we are doing today. The class groaned and Mr. Banner started handing out the supplies. I looked at some of the stuff he was gathering and I realized what we are doing. Oh god!

"Class, there will be a blood drive in Port Angeles this weekend so I thought this lab would be good so we can all know our blood type so we can donate." He said and was already getting nauseous. Seeing blood, smelling it or anything about it gets me feeling sick and that's not a good idea to be feeling sick with all of the medication I am on. It would definitely result in me losing my lunch.

I raised my hand before Mr. Banner could even poke the first student's finger. "Yes Miss Swan." He said annoyed.

"Sir, blood makes me feel sick. Can I be excused and go to the nurse's office?" I asked.

"Why should you get off doing this lab when everyone else has to?" Was he serious? I get sick from the sight of blood and he is being mean to me about this. "Fine, you may go but you're getting a zero for this grade." He said and turned back to what he was doing. I picked up my bag and left before he could start pricking people's fingers.

I walked to the main office instead of the nurse and asked if I could just be excused for the rest of the day. They obliged thankfully since I only had study hall after this class and I walked out of the building to the parking lot. I got to my truck and climbed in. I was about to start it up when there was a knock at my window. I jumped and clutched my chest because it frightened me. I looked up to see Edward Cullen standing next to my door.

I rolled down my window. "I thought you were ditching the rest of the day."

"I was." He said. I waited for him to continue. "I was just sitting in my car listening to music when I saw you walk out of the building so I came over to say hello and ask why your leaving."

"They are blood typing. Blood makes me feel sick. I can't stand looking at it or smelling the stuff. It's horrible." I said and blushed.

"People can't smell blood Bella." He chuckled again. That laugh was becoming one of my favorite sounds.

"I can. It smells like salt and rust. That's what makes me sick." That and the fact that I was constantly getting blood taken or whatever, I had to see it a lot so I never liked it. It always reminded me of my cancer.

"You're very interesting." He said making me blush again. I just sat there and he just stood next to my car for a few minutes.

"Well, I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No you won't." He said. My heart almost stopped. "My family and I are starting the weekend early so we won't be here tomorrow or Friday. Were going camping."

"Oh," I said trying not to show my frown. "Have fun." I said. He thanked me and walked away towards his silver Volvo. I drove home in a daze. When I got home I started making dinner and doing me homework. Once I was finished I went up to my room to take a nap.

I woke up a few minutes before Charlie got home. We ate dinner and parted ways. He went to watch TV and I went back up to my room.

I was sad that I wouldn't see Edward tomorrow or the next day. Not only that but the weekend also. So I wouldn't see him until Monday. I don't know why I am so sad about that. I hardly know him. I just shook off the thought and went to sleep.

_**So…next chapter and the one after that are going to be the starters of the changing things up so I am really excited to be doing those ones.**_

_**Also, the poem thingy in their about the Easter bunny, I could not find who it was by on the website I was on where I got it.**_

_**And Mike was so awkward asking her out. Yeah, I'm NOT team Newton so don't worry about that.**_

_**Yeah, also the name of the chapter is kind of suckish but it's all I could think of.**_

_**OK, so I was at first going to make this into two different chapters but I was like "nahhh" so instead I combined him ignoring her and the blood typing into one chapter because I didn't like them separate. At first I wasn't even thinking about doing the blood typing but I was like "what the hell" and did it. Well there was a few small reasons why I should do it also, so I did.**_

_**Yeah, so next chapter someone who wasn't in the story before is coming in. Can you guess who it is?**_

_**So leave love and review! **_


	8. Legends

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, sadly I don't)

((((Hi guys! My Beta Twilightmadfans is awesome….. Read, review and enjoy))))

**So, well the person who I said is coming into the story is here. **

**I would have tried to get this chapter done sooner but I have has SO much going on but now most of it is all done so I can work on the story more. Well, I did start up school. The main reason it took me so long for this chapter is because my schedule was all messed up. I was put into classes I should not be in so I had to try (and am still trying) to fix it. Yeah, so that was keeping me and also I was finishing up some stuff for the summer. Sorry again for the delay. **

Now, onto the story…

Legends

I was regretting today from the moment I got up. It was Thursday and Edward wouldn't be here today or tomorrow, and then comes the weekend so I wouldn't be seeing him for four days. I don't comprehend why I care so much and why it makes me so sad that this odd, beautiful boy won't be in school, but it does.

He's a mystery, that's for sure. All I know about him so far is that he is beautiful and not normal. He can stop full sized vans with his hands. If that's not extraordinary then I don't know what is.

I was surprised to find that the sun was out and shinning this morning. All of the times I have ever been to Forks or heard about it from Charlie, I have never imagined it could be sunny here. Even though it was still cold out, the sun was reminding me of my home in Arizona and my mother. She loved the sunshine; she had always wanted to live in Florida.

Even though the weather was nice today, I still was not looking forward to school. I went into school not bothering to even try and be happy, I knew my efforts were fruitless. I intended on not really talking to anyone today and just wallow in my own sadness about a boy I hardly knew and his absence from school. Part of me was hoping he would show up but I didn't want to give myself false hope so I quickly gave up on that thought.

I had been sitting in lunch taking an occasional glance over to the vacant Cullen and Hale lunch table when Jessica started talking to me.

"Bella, we are all going out tomorrow after school for picnic. It's a cute little place near the edge of Forks near the woods separating the next town over and the main road." Was she seriously inviting me to hang out with her and her friends?

"Who's going?" I asked. I was interested. She never really showed any wanting to be my friend and do stuff together.

"Well me obviously and Lauren, Mike, Tyler and Angela. It will be a lot of fun." She said. I looked around the table to see Angela nodding her head and Lauren rolling her eyes.

Do I want to go? Honestly yes. Part of me wants to participate in something normal for once like hanging out with people my age. That same part of me is also saying that I feel good today and I should take advantage of not feeling too sick today. If I'm lucky, this feeling will last until tomorrow.

The other part of me is saying no. For one thing, ever since I turned down Mike, he hasn't talked to me. If anything, he has been giving me dirty looks. Also Lauren will be there, I don't know why but I think she doesn't like me either. But Angela will be going and I like her.

"You should come." Angela spoke softly. "I think we will have a good time." She gave me a smile. Oh what the hell, sure.

"Sure I'll go with you guys." I said. I really hope Charlie is alright with this. I know he wants me to have friends but I don't know what he will think about me being out with them on a picnic.

"Great!" Jessica practically screamed with excitement. I don't see what is so terribly exciting about a picnic but whatever. If the girl likes eating on a blanket then I won't judge her. "We will pick you up at your house after school tomorrow. It will be a night to remember." She said and turned to talk with Lauren.

I wasn't entirely sure if I chose to go because I wanted to be normal for once or to pass the time until I see Edward again. I think it might be part of both. Time will seem to go by faster if I am distracted but I also do want to try to be normal for these next few months until I'm gone.

When lunch ended, I made my way to biology. I entered the class and frowned at my empty desk. I shouldn't be disappointed because I knew he wasn't going to be here. Still, all through class I would glance towards the door wishing he would come in. He didn't come, as was expected.

Once biology ended, I went to study hall and spent my entire time there doing homework. When I finished the day ended so I made my way to my truck and went home. I decided I would go up to my room for a little while and maybe read.

I guess I didn't realize I was tired because I dozed off. I was woken up from my nap when I heard a car pull up. Crap! Charlie is home and I didn't make any dinner. I rushed downstairs and got to the bottom of the steps just as Charlie walked through the front door.

"Dad, I fell asleep and didn't make anything for us to eat. I'm sorry." I apologized to him. He smiled lightly.

"That's fine Bells. I can order a pizza and ask my friend who is coming over to pick it up on his way." I gave him a questioning look wondering who was coming over. "Billy Black and his son Jake are coming over to watch the game." I just nodded. I remembered them from when I was much younger and use to visit. I also knew that he and my dad are best friends and he knows about me. Everything about me. He and his son are the only ones here, besides Charlie and my doctors that know about my cancer.

I remember that Billy as been in a wheelchair since I knew him. I also knew that Jake was about a year and a half younger than me. I still wasn't sure how I felt about them knowing. I was sure that they wouldn't say anything to people around about me, but they might subconsciously do something or say something around me making me feel weird for being sick.

"When are they coming?"

"They are leaving in a couple of minutes. I will go call the pizza place and then call Billy and tell him to pick it up." He picked up the phone and made his calls. Apparently they had no problem retrieving the pizza. I decided that now I should tell Charlie about my plans for tomorrow.

"Hey dad," I said fidgeting in the chair I was sitting in. He looked over to me. "I was invited b some friends to hang out after school tomorrow. They are going on a picnic. Is it alright if I go?"

Charlie's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Of course you can go. I'm so happy you're making friends. Who's going with you?" he asked. Of course, Charlie really is a good father at heart and wants to know where I am and who I am with.

I rattled off the names of the people I was going with. No doubt in my mind that Charlie knew them all, their parents and probably their grandparents seeing how small this town is. "Alright. Be safe and have fun." He said right before the doorbell rang. Charlie told me to just sit and relax and he would get it.

Charlie went outside and helped Billy in followed by a tall boy holding a pizza. I walked over to them. "Long time no see Bella." Billy said holding out his hand.

"Yeah. Your looking good." I said trying to be nice. He really did. Yeah he was older but Billy always looked majestic in a way.

"Hey Bells." I looked over to the boy. It donned on me that this was Jacob Black. He was no longer the little kid that used play in the mud, no, this was a different Jake. He still had his russet colored skin that looked beautiful next to his long black hair. I could see that he was muscular. Nothing too intimidating but enough there to be noticed.

"Hey," I said looking him over. "It's been a while. How have you been?" I asked.

"I've been doing well. Missed you but I'm glad you are back in town. I just wish it was under better circumstances." There was a brief awkward silence. "What about you? How are you?"

"Good I guess. I mean, I have been better but I am just trying to enjoy life." I know he knows I stopped my treatments and that I am going to die. It's sad to think about but I've accepted it.

"Sounds good. So how has Forks been? Driving you insane yet?" he asked laughing. Good old Jake changing the subject to something better then my impending death.

We started catching up on what we have been doing over the years while Charlie and Billy watched a football game and we sat in the kitchen. Jake had more to talk about then I did since I have really just been in the hospital or alone with my mom and Phil.

I learned that even though Jake is young, he is smart. He is working on his own car and rebuilding it. I told him that he impressed me since I have nothing cool going on. I told him about school and the car accident. I just left out the part of who saved me and how. I didn't need him thinking I was crazy. I did tell him how Dr. Cullen helped me though and how he was nice. Jake laughed at that.

"What's wrong with Dr. Cullen? Is he a bad doctor?" I asked. He seemed really nice to me. He was secretive but still nice.

"I wouldn't know. No one from my tribe goes to that hospital anymore since he started working there." He said and clenched his eyes tight like he made a mistake.

"Why?" I asked. Maybe Jake can help me out because he seems to know something that I don't.

"Well I'm not really supposed to say anything about that."

"I'm just curious. I can keep a secret." I tried to coax him into talking.

"Fine." He sighed and laughed at the same time. "It really is just a scary story from the tribe but some of the elders think it's true so we can't go there." He paused and looked me straight in the eyes. "Did you know that my tribe the Quileute's supposedly descended from wolves? Well not the wolf, but the men that could turn into wolves. People might call them werewolves." He said laughing. Clearly Jake didn't believe in this stuff. "And the wolves have one natural enemy. Cold ones."

"Cold ones?" I asked.

"Yeah, stories of the cold ones have been around as long as legends as the wolves. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one that made the treaty to keep them off our land.

"Usually, the cold ones are our enemies, but this group was different. They claimed to be good and not hunt humans but survive on animals instead. They were supposed to not be dangerous but instead be civilized so a treaty was made that if they would stay off our land then we wouldn't expose what they really are to the pale faces." He winked at me.

"So how do the Cullen's fit into the story? Are they like the cold ones?" I asked.

"No, they are the same ones." He waited for my reaction. I didn't say anything to he continued. "There were originally five of them but now there are two more now, a male and female but the rest are the same. Dr. Cullen is their leader."

"So what are they? The cold ones?" I asked, this could answer some questions.

"Blood drinkers." He smiled darkly. "Or your people call them vampires." He started laughing. "I guess I just broke the treaty by telling you this so you can't tell anyone I told you. Ok?"

"Sure." I said. I waited until Jake and Billy left a little later to go up to my room. I turned on my old computer and waited for it to start working. Once it did, I started looking some stuff up. I felt crazy and stupid for doing this but I couldn't help it.

I found a few things when I entered 'Vampire' into the search engine. There were some stories about vampires and book suggestions but I ignored them. I did find some interesting stuff. There were some things talking about certain vampire qualities like speed, strength and never growing old. From what Jake told me, it sounds like his legends. There was also some strange stuff saying that they die in the sunlight and sleep in coffins and can't go near garlic or crosses; the normal vampire myths.

Surely the Cullen's couldn't be vampires could they? Yeah Edward was strong and fast but that didn't make him a mythical creature. I know there is something different about him, that he isn't like a normal seventeen year old boy but is vampirism the answer?

I feel crazy considering this. And there is no way for me to find out. I can't just waltz up to him and ask 'I heard from a family friend that you are a vampire, is that true?' Yeah, that might be an awkward conversation.

But what if it was true? What if Edward and the Cullen's are vampires? What would I do?

I have two options. I could stop trying to talk to Edward and take his advice when he said we shouldn't be friends. I could never talk to him again and stay away from him and tell him to not come near me. That was one option.

My second option was to not care what he was. To do nothing about the new information I came across. After all, I already knew he was good. He saved me from Tyler's van so I knew that he didn't want any harm to come to me.

I already knew what my choice would be probably even before I thought about my options. I wouldn't care what he is. I don't care if Edward and his family are vampires.

_**OK, so I know when Jake tells Bella his legends it's a little different but this is how I did it. I am not sure if Jake will be coming back into the story later or not so I guess we will see what happens.**_

_**Next chapter, well you will see what happens. There is going to be a picnic. Yeah, don't be like "WTF, a picnic?" you will see what happens. Oh and the picnic isn't near La Push. Just saying that since I said it was going to be near the border of Forks and another town. So it IS NOT near La Push.**_

_**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though not to much stuff happened in it. Next chapter will be something else though. I am sooo excited for when I get to put it on so do me a favor and review so I will want to update sooner.**_

_**Oh, and did anyone else buy their new moon tickets yet? I did! For midnight! All Regal Movie theaters where selling them so I got my ticket for the midnight premiere!!! I am so excited! I saw it on a website that has NM news so as soon as I saw it(a few days ago) I ordered mine!**_

_**Thanks! Review! **_


	9. Deceived

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, sadly I don't)

**IMPORTANT- I am so sorry for taking so long to update. There were a few things. First, I have been sick, not just runny nose and sniffles sick but legit sick. I have been to the doctor twice and now and taking some medicine to get better. Besides that, my Beta never sent me back the chapter. I sent her a message and I never got one back or the chapter I sent her. This is the only story I have ever had a Beta on so I don't know what to do here. I decided I would do this chapter with NO beta because I hate making you guys wait as long as you have had to. I promise now, no joke that I WILL update quicker next time. I hate making you guys upset with my slowness. I am so sorry, please forgive me.**

**I have this chapter but I have a bit of news in my author's note that will be at the end. Nothing urgent or bad just a little heads up telling you all something if you want to know.**

Now, onto the story…

Deceived 

Another day at school without Edward. It feels odd now that I have an idea to as what he might be or what is so different about him. Well, with the help of Jake and his legends there is a big part of me that is telling me this is his big secret that he has been hiding. But am I crazy for even considering he is a vampire? Probably.

Like I said before, I don't care. I know Edward is a good person no matter what he is. I could be completely wrong about him. He could be a horrible person, evil to the core, but deep down I know he's not. I can tell, he truly is good.

I did my morning routine and got ready for school, said a quick goodbye to Charlie who also told me to have fun tonight and then I was out the door. I made it into school and got ready to get through the day. Yes, there was going to be no Edward today, but I do have that picnic to go to later with Jessica, Angela and company. I know I don't like some of them but I might as well try to have a good time later.

My morning classes went by slowly so when I made it into lunch I was tired from sitting in my boring classes so I wasn't paying attention to the conversations.

"Bella. Are you listening?" Jessica asked while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was day dreaming. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you were still coming with us later."

"Yeah, why wouldn't still be going?" I asked. I already agreed so there would be no reason to bail out now.

"OK, I just thought since Angela isn't coming you might have changed your mind." What? Angela isn't coming? When did this happen?

"Why isn't she coming?" I asked. Jess looked back to Lauren and they both rolled their eyes. Oh great, if Angela isn't going I don't want to be stuck with Lauren or even Jessica.

"Her parents had to go out of town, some sort of family emergency so she's home with her little twin brothers watching them until they get home." Oh crap! I can't get out of going now because I said I was going to go a few minutes ago. I didn't even realize Angela wasn't in school.

"But I'm sure we will have a lot of fun Bella." Lauren said in a sarcastic tone. Yeah, a really good time.

The rest of the school day passed, I hardly even was thinking about Edward and how he still wasn't in school today except for when I was in biology. I desperately wanted to see him or talk to him but no, he wasn't in today. I might as well see if I can have a good time later and not bother worrying about it or sulking over Edward.

I got home from school and went up to my bedroom to switch my bag. I dumped out the contents of my book bag and grabbed a tote bag. I didn't have a cell phone. I never really needed one, all I had was my mom, dad and Phil. I grabbed my medication and a water bottle and put it in my bag along with a book. I had some loose change also on my desk do I grabbed that and shoved it in the pockets of my jeans.

Jessica said today that they were bringing blankets for us to sit on so I didn't have to worry about that. I had told her I didn't mind bringing something but she kept on reassuring me that everything was already all set and we had the stuff that was needed.

I went downstairs to wait for them to pick me up but when I reached the bottom of the stairs I got a little dizzy so I stopped in my place. I brushed it off as just moving too fast down the stairs and went to sit down in the kitchen to wait.

A few minutes later there was a knock on my door. I went to go answer it and saw Jessica and Mike at my front door. I peered behind them and saw Lauren and Tyler in the car out front. I grabbed my bag and closed the door behind me and made my way to the car.

We all got situated in the car and made it to where I supposed was the picnic spot. It wasn't anything too special. It was just off the main road. It was a cleared out space and it wasn't too big but it looked nice. We all got out of the car and started setting up our stuff. I left my bag in the car though so I wouldn't lose it.

I stayed silent while the others talked and ate chips and soda. I didn't even know what they were talking about so I thought it would be ok to take out my book and start reading. I got up and walked over to the car and opened the side door, looked through my bag and took my book out. Once I got it, I put my bag back and made my way back over to the blanket with the others.

I was laying on my back reading while the others chatted and Tyler and Mike even started throwing around a tennis ball. I guess I dosed off somewhere in the time because suddenly all I knew was that I shot up from lying down and it was dark outside. I realized why I was sitting up, not only was it freezing but I was in pain. A lot of pain, it felt like I was being dipped slowly in ice water the tingling pain but multiply it by thirty and usually people would become numb. Not me, the pain I'm feeling doesn't dull or numb without the proper medication.

I started breathing heavily in through my nose and out through my mouth. I looked around and noticed the others weren't around. It was dark but it wasn't so dark that I wouldn't be able to see other people. I looked over to where the car was and noticed it also was gone.

_Oh God! _They left me. They ditched me here and I am all alone and I need my medication. NOW!

I tried standing up and after a few tries; I got up onto wobbly legs. I felt like I was going to pass out. I needed the medication right now. If I don't soon, the pain will over take me and leave me helpless. Usually it is right in my reach so I don't have to worry too much, but now it's not.

How could they do this to me? Why would they ditch me here? All alone. They left me all alone far from where anyone else is. All there is here is the main road but I would have to walk far just to get to anyplace with a phone. And I was in no condition to be walking far.

I then remembered that there are pay phones on the side of the road and I do have some change in my pocket. I started walking to the road not even bothering to grab my book. Once I got on the road, I started making my way, stumbling to try to find a phone.

My breathing was rough and I felt like my chest was having a hard time moving. It was getting harder to walk with my breathing being so labored. Not only that but my legs felt like jelly, it is unbearable to try to even function at a time like this and look at what I'm doing now. What did I ever do to deserve this?

My legs were getting heavier by the minute. How long have I been walking? I don't know. What time is it? My entire body was aching; I couldn't even control it when tears started falling from my eyes over my cheeks. It was involuntary, I was trying to stop it but all I really wanted to do is let the flood gates open and ball my eyes out screaming and crying in pain.

Of all the times for my sickness to catch up to me and show some of the things it does to me, how it literally cripples me in pain, it had to happen today. Of course it did. It wasn't enough that I was diagnosed with cancer, or that my mother died. No, I also have to be left by people all by myself on the side of the road as I slowly die.

I continued walking down the road which I really didn't even know. Yeah I have lived here for a short time and used to come here when I was much younger but I really haven't taken much time to explore the area.

I almost gave up hope when I saw a pay phone ahead on the other side of the street. I started walking over there crossing the street when I felt a sharp pain. I doubled over in pain and collapsed in the middle of the road. There weren't even that many street lights here.

I tried to get up. I used all my strength but I couldn't get myself to move. I was physically spent. All the aching and the pain shooting through my body was too much for me to handle.

So here I am, lying in the middle of the street in pain, unable of moving or getting up. I was ditched by Lauren, Jessica, Mike and Tyler and left defenseless. I can't even fathom why they left me. I never did anything to them.

I was most likely going to die here in the middle of the road. Since there are few streetlights, all the drivers have are there headlights. I also am lying right after a turn in the road so a car would most likely not see me. It was also cold out tonight, it was probably going to start to rain also any time. This is Forks after all, when doesn't it rain here?

I started dosing off. _No!_ I can't fall asleep now. I have to stay up. I have to be awake for any hope of someone finding me here.

I heard something then, the sound of a car coming. I started panicking as the sound started increasing. I looked in the direction of where the noise was coming which was behind the curve in the road directly in front of me. I saw headlight then coming straight for me.

I closed my eyes tightly trying to get to a happy place before I surely die. Funny how in this town I almost die in the school parking lot from a van and now I will die here in the middle of the road. It's ironic how cars seem to want to be the end of me even though I have been living with cancer for the past couple of years.

But Edward had saved me from the van. Edward, the odd boy who has fascinated me for some time. Now I will never know the truth about him. I wouldn't care either way if he were a vampire. I don't care, I wish he was here. I wish my mom was still here. I wish Charlie never let me go tonight. I mostly wish that Edward was here with me.

I left my thoughts which really only took a split second to run through my mind and reopened my eyes as I saw the car approaching me showing no signs of slowing down.

The car was still going the same speed as it came towards me; I probably had only a few more seconds before I became a dent in their bumper. Suddenly, I heard a whooshing sound and I felt something hard hit me and me flying through the air but now how I expected it.

I wasn't hit by the car, I was hit from the side but not exactly hit, more like grabbed. I turned my head and saw the car passing over where I just was. I turned my head slightly and saw Edward Cullen looking down at me and noticed I was being held in his arms.

I also realized that there was a sharp pain shooting through my wrist. I looked down to where it was resting on my chest and noticed it looked weird, out of place almost. Probably broken from what I could tell from the pain.

I couldn't take it anymore. The pain from the lack of my medication, the pain in my wrist which I have no idea how I hurt it, and the mysterious of Edward Cullen who was now running with me in his arms to I don't know where. I could feel myself losing consciousness.

I couldn't hear what Edward was saying, all my senses were fading. My hearing was getting fuzzy and my vision was getting blurry. All I know is that Edward mysteriously just saved me _again _because I couldn't possibly be dead. The actual state of death wouldn't hurt this much.

I could see his mouth moving and feel the air passing me as he ran at an impossibly fast rate. I looked up to him and decided in my mind the yes; this boy is definitely without a doubt not normal. The reason being is that Edward Cullen is a vampire. A vampire that just happens to be my own personal savior.

Then darkness overtook me as I finally passed out.

_**Hey guys, what did you think of this chapter? Like it, hate it, just ok?**_

_**Well, so next chapter I think will be better and more stuff will happen.**_

_**Oh, and if this chapter sounds weird or the end is a little "wtf is this girl on?" its because I had no one check over it and tell me if it sounded like I wrote this when I was drunk.**_

_**OK, so I started a new story. Nothing too special. No Beta on it and just doing it for something to do. But if you like my writing maybe you will check it out if I do it. I know that sometimes I like one story from an author but everything else I'm just not into. But don't worry because I will give probably most of my time to this story since right now it's my baby while the other one is still developing in my head. Anyways, if you want, go check it out on my page thingy. It is called **_**Cookie Counter Boy.**_** It might sound crappy but give it a shot.**_

_**So…thanks for reading this chapter and make me a very happy person and review!!!**_

_**And once again, I am SO sorry for the wait. I will most definitely update sooner.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Review!**_


	10. Figuring It Out

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, sadly I don't)

Thanks Twilightmadfans for being an awesome Beta and a good friend.

**Hey guys. So I was kind of having a hard time writing this because of the content. Bella is in the hospital in this chapter and such but recently, a kid that lived near me passed away and it just kind of reminded me of him. I didn't know him but all the people who did said he was a great kid, he was a high school student, a year younger then I am. It's sad to lose someone so young, especially a great person like him; he was a 2 sport athlete and an overall great student. So even though I didn't know him a lot of people I know did and basically my whole community is mourning his death. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to him. RIP D.F.**

Now, onto the story…

Figuring It Out

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

What in the world is that god awful beeping?

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I try to open up my eyes but bright lights attack my vision and the light burns as it filters through my blinking eyelids. I finally get my eyes open and notice where the beeping is coming from, a heart monitor meaning I am in a hospital which means I'm not dead.

For a second there, I thought that was surely the end but then I was saved, again, by Edward. Huh, my own personal knight in shining armor, ok, well my own personal mystery man. Speaking of which where is he? Oh my gosh, where is Charlie? Where is _anyone?_ I'm all alone in this hospital room.

I look down and notice the hospital gown covering me and a white cast on my wrist. I trace over it with my finger and remember just how I got this cast. I look up and continue to study the room I'm in. The walls are a boring dull white just like every other hospital I have been in throughout my life.

I was about to shut my eyes and try to rest when a nurse walked in. "I'm glad you're up honey. You gave us all a bit of a scare." She walked over to my bedside and start adjusting some of the beeping machines and whatnot.

"Is my dad here?" I croaked out.

"Yeah, he's in the waiting room sleeping. Didn't find it too comfortable sleeping on the chair in _here_." She laughed and pointed to an old looking chair that anyone wouldn't want to sit on let alone sleep on. "I can go wake him up if you want." She offered.

"No, that's ok." She just nodded. I would rather give Charlie some time to rest, I don't even know how long I have been in here and he no doubt has had a rough day. I would rather him go home and sleep so that I know he first of all can sleep and second of all I don't want him to get a bad back on account of me. "So what's my diagnosis?" I asked her.

"Well, you have a broken wrist." She pointed to the cast on my arm. "Really, I think your doctor should talk to you about the rest. I can see if he can come in here soon."

"Thanks." I said and she walked out.

I know my doctor is probably busy, whoever he is, but I really hope he comes in soon. I don't want anything else to be wrong with me. I have already been through so much; I just need a little break.

_Knock. Knock _

I look up towards the door and see Edward standing there. He looks emotionally drained, paler if usual if that's possible.

"Can I come in?" I just nod my head yes. "How are feeling?"

"Better." He walks over to the uncomfortable chair that's next to the wall and sits down. I sigh, "You know, I won't tell anyone still." He gives me a questioning look. "I will tell people you just found me on the side of the road; I will leave out the rest."

"Bella…" he starts. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. You saved me Edward, again. Don't try to tell me I am imagining things because I know I'm not."

"Ok." He gives up.

"And I won't tell anyone what you are." I say barley above a whisper so I was surprised when he heard and responded to me.

"And what would that be?" he asked trying to look uninterested.

"Vampire." I can hardly even hear myself say it. I look over to him and he is frozen in his chair. "I know what you are and I just...I just wanted to thank you for saving me again."

His head turns abruptly to look directly into my eyes. I see his topaz eyes but they are slightly darker than usual but at least they aren't black.

"I seem to do that a lot, save you that is." I just nod because I'm not sure what to say. He hasn't confirmed what I have said which is either him in denial that I know or me being crazy.

"So are you…you know… a vampire?" I asked. He still doesn't answer. "I don't care if you are."

"What? You wouldn't care if I was a monster, a horrible creature of the night?" I just shake my head.

"I doubt you're a horrible monster." He shook his head now. "I know you are a good person. You have saved me numerous times; if that isn't a good deed then I don't know what is."

"Bella, how could you say that? I could be a horrible monster. I am a monster."

"So you _are_ a…"

"Yes." He says curtly. "That doesn't mean I'm good, I. Am. A. Monster." He pronounced each word carefully so I would hear him clearly.

"No, you could be but you chose to help me so many times already. I wouldn't believe for a second you are bad."

"Oh really? And what is it that you know about my kind? Do you want to know what we live off to survive, what are diets are?" he asked. I could tell he was trying to intimidate me, it almost was working, almost being the key word. I am intimidated by him, but now I'mm not. I can tell what he is trying to do, push me away.

"I know what you're kind eats to live. Blood."

"Yes Bella, we all drink blood, human blood." He was whispering so that people wouldn't hear if they were walking by the room.

"I know that, but you don't drink human blood." He gave me a questioning look. "You live off of animal blood."

"Yes, we do. How did you know that?" Haha! His rude façade is broken and he is showing true curiosity without a scowl.

"Jacob Black told me. He is one of the Quileute's. He told me about your family, how you are all supposed to be good." I felt bad for ratting Jake out; I hope he doesn't get in trouble.

"Supposed to be good. You don't know that we are. There are things we can't control in life Bella and this is one of them, I'm a monster, I have killed many people in my existence. I am no good to anyone, no good for you."He looked down at his hands and looked just…lost.

I didn't know what he exactly means with 'no good for you' but I was getting pissed off. He doesn't know what's best for me. And how dare he call himself a monster repeatedly when I keep on telling him he's not, it's like he is trying to contradict everything I say.

"No." He looked back over to me. "Some people have curly hair, some people have long toes, some people are vampires and some people have terminal cancer. We all have stuff we can't control Edward, dwelling on yours doesn't make it better, it just ruins your life." Right now I feel like I'm on a roll here.

"Bella, is that why you…" He didn't know? I was certain he knew by now.

"Yes. I have cancer. I'm dying but I don't sit in my room all day counting down the days until I die. Everyone has to enjoy their time on Earth because you never know when your time is up. You could be a healthy athlete in school and a week later your friends and family could be putting you in your grave." I started crying, I couldn't help it. I know it made me seem hypocritical since I'm talking about not dwelling on the bad things but here I am crying over it in my hospital room with Edward Cullen sitting across the room.

"I'm sorry Bella." He walks over and I can tell he wants to touch me. His hand hovers over my cheek. I nod and allow him to. His hand gently comes down and wipes away a tear. His hands are cold and hard but it doesn't feel bad or weird, it feels right.

I was just about to ask him something when he started talking. "I'm going to go sit down. The doctor is coming in here in a few seconds." I watch as he walks over to his chair again in a swift, beautiful way. He was fast, I could tell that because even though it wasn't as freakishly fast as I witnessed before, I could just tell he has a whole bunch to tell me.

A few second later, just like Edward said, a doctor walked in, not just any doctor, Doctor Cullen.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling right now?" he walked to the end of my bed and picked up my chart from the little metal box. He looks over to Edward quickly and looks back to my chart.

"Better." He writes something down. "How long have I been in here for?"

"A few hours." Wow, really? It felt like days since I almost died, again. "So, Nurse Johnson told me you wanted to know about your current condition." I nodded for him to continue. He looked back over to Edward.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"No, I want you to stay in here with me. Please?" He just nodded and let Dr. Cullen continue.

"Well, we will start off on the simple stuff. You broke your wrist. The cast should stay on for a few weeks and then if I give the OK, we can have it taken off." Ok, I knew that." Well, what do you remember about tonight?"

"I went out with some people from school, we went on a picnic. I fell asleep and when I woke up they were all gone." I stopped when I heard a growl from across the room. D_id Edward seriously growl?_ "I woke up in a lot of pain, I usually carry around something for pain when it gets that bad but I left it in my bag which was in the car they drove.

"So I remembered I had some money in my pocket and since I don't have a cell phone, I knew there were pay phones on the road so I went to look for one. I don't know why but when I finally found one and was crossing the road, the pain intensified to a whole new level and I collapsed in the middle of the road and couldn't get up. I remember blacking out and then I woke up here."

I noticed out Dr. Cullen looked over to Edward again quickly and Edward give him a quick nod. Where they having a private conversation? He always seems to know what everyone is thinking…

"Well Bella, the pain from you were suffering was due to the weakness of your joints and bones. Usually as you progress into stages later on in your cancer the pain gets worse. I don't know if in this case the medication you take would have helped but it could have. If the pain was as bad as you said, you might have ended up here anyways. Right now we have you on something a little stronger than your normal prescription but in a few hours you shouldn't need the stronger one anymore."

"Thank you." I said as he put my chart down and started to leave the room.

Once he was gone, Edward got up and brought the chair closer to my bed. "I have a few questions, would you mind if I asked you?"

"No, I wouldn't mind. If I do though, you have to answer a few of my questions Edward."

"That can be done." He said with a slight smile.

"So, go ahead, ask away." I told him.

"Ok, you have cancer, I'm guessing bone cancer from what Carlisle said." I just nodded 'yes' and let him continue. "So, why did you stop treatment? I mean, why give up now? I don't mean to be rude and if you don't want to answer the questions I understand." I wanted to roll my eyes at him but I didn't.

"Like I said before, my mom and my stepfather Phil died in a car crash. I actually was diagnosed when I was twelve. Throughout my life I have done treatments and surgery. We thought it went away but it came back. I was going to go through with more treatment but the morning I was suppose to start my mom and Phil went out for breakfast, I was going to go but didn't feel up to it. They died that morning.

"That's when I decided I was going to die anyway so why spend my time sick and under treatment if it's all just going to lead me to the same place. I know I have Charlie here and I feel bad about that but I have to do what's right. I decided I am going to live my life for the short time I have left."

I almost was going to cry again, I really never talked to anyone about all of this. Thinking about my mother makes me sad anytime, and thinking about leaving Charlie here all alone makes me feel selfish for not fighting harder to live.

"My turn?" I asked him.

"Go ahead."

"Well, first thing, you seem to know things. Like, you know what people are thinking and you know when people will enter rooms and what they want. Are you psychic?" I felt silly for asking. I felt even weirder when he started laughing. "Hey," I said with a fake pout. "No laughing."

"Sorry," he said clearing his throat. "No, I'm not psychic, but Alice is, I can read people's minds." He said looking apprehensive about telling me all of this.

"Wait! You can read minds and your sister can see the future? Is your whole family like that? Are they all vampires?" I whispered the last word.

"Yeah, all of us, my parents, and siblings are. Well we aren't all really related. No, only me, Alice and Jasper have…special talents. I already told you what Alice and I can do but Jaspers is different. He can sense people's emotions and can almost control them." What does that even mean?

"OK…so, this might sound funny but what about all of the myths." I hear him chuckles a little bit. It's nice to see an Edward who doesn't act uptight all of them time. "So, what happens when you're near garlic or a cross? Can you see yourself in a mirror?"

"Yes I can see myself in a mirror, I show up in pictures also." He joked. "Garlic smells repulsive, but it doesn't harm us. I don't see how people consume it." His face showed his disgust. "We actually have a rather large cross in our home so nothing bad about them."

"Ok, so what about the sun, would you burn if you were in it?"

"No, something else happens but it has to be seen, remind me to show you sometime." I nodded enthusiastically.

"This one might seem odd but how old are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Seventeen." He responds automatically. There is no way he is seventeen. "Why do you ask?"

"You talk like you're from another time, and you are beyond smart. I can't believe that you are only seventeen."

"In a way I am, but I will tell you me real age another time." I just accepted that since he told me that he was going to eventually tell me.

"I have another question."

"Another?" he asked smiling. "How about one more for tonight Nancy Drew." I couldn't help the blush that I felt creep up onto my cheeks.

"Fine, so I will make it good." I thought for a second and chose a question I really wanted to know the answer to. "Why did you hate me so much when we first met? In biology you looked like you hated me." I admitted sadly.

"I did in a way. Your scent Bella, it was the most delectable thing I have ever smelled. I wanted your blood, I was ready to drain you dry in that class of children. The way you smelled, so many different aromas were coming off of you. Strawberry was one of the strongest, you were mouthwatering to me. However, there was something off, I could smell something that I didn't in anyone else, I guess it was what was in your blood from all of your past treatments and current medications. It didn't take away from you; it made your scent more interesting. It made me want you and I hated that I could fail like that. But then I started to know you a little from what I heard people say and think and I realized you are a person worth knowing. You are a good soul and I knew that I wanted you, but not in blood, but in a different way in which I still don't know." So he goes from telling me he wanted to kill me and hated me to that he wants to _know _me?

"I feel something similar to you Edward. I want to know you; well I guess we already know each other's little secrets. This though, this feels right. You being in here with me, us talking and getting to know one another, it feels like we are supposed to be doing this."

He smiles and I can tell he agrees with me. "I'm going to go move my chair back and sit back down. Charlie is up and will be in here in a minute."

"K." is all I responded and I waited for my dad to come in.

_**Hey guys, so, what did you think of this chapter. **_

_**It was their first conversation and OMG(gasp!) the truth comes out about both of them. And a few questions were answered about if he could smell her sickness and such.**_

_**So, now we are going to be diving into Bella and Edwards's relationship.**_

_**Just wanted to say again, this chapter is for D.F (sorry, didn't want to put his whole name on here). We don't know what caused his passing but you are in a better place now. You might have not liked twilight or fan fiction but this is the only way I could think of doing something for you. I didn't know him personally but I know he was a great person. Rest in Peace, you were truly heavens angel on Earth and will be missed by all who knew you and even those who didn't.**_

_**Whew, ok, wiping away my tears….**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Please review. **_


	11. Explanations

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, sadly I don't)

Thanks Twilightmadfans for working her Beta magic like always.

**Hey guys, this is the longest chapter yet! Over 6,000 words! So read and review since I put a lot of hard work into this.**

Now, onto the story…

Explanations 

My door opened slowly and in walked Charlie. To say he was relieved was an understatement, the moment he saw me sitting up and looking, well not dead, a grin spread across his face.

"Bells." He said walking over to my bed and hugging me. I hugged him right back. Tonight was a close call, I easily could have died and Charlie would have lost me that much earlier. "I was so scared honey." He kissed my forehead. I could tell he was trying not to cry and he was doing a good job, can't say the same for myself though, I was sobbing into my dad's shoulder. I almost forgot that Edward was in the room but I didn't care if he saw me crying to Charlie.

Charlie backed away and wiped a tear away that was running down his cheek. He turned to Edward and jumped a little since he probably didn't see him when he came in. "Thank you Edward. I know I told you before but I am so thankful. If there is anything you ever need son, you know where to find me."

"Thank you Chief Swan but I don't need or want anything. If you or Bella ever need anything, I'm here. I'm glad I could help her, I know how important she is to you." Charlie walked over to him and shook his hand. He turned around and tried to stifle a big yawn.

"Dad, how much did you sleep in the waiting room?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe an hour or so." I looked over to my bedside table and saw a little clock. It read one forty five in the morning. So technically it was Saturday now.

"Dad, you need to get some sleep." I scolded him.

"I'm fine Bells." He insisted.

"No you're not. Go home and get some rest. Come back in a few hours so you can be awake. What good would it do for you to be asleep tomorrow when it's the most important?" Well, I was hoping it was going to be a busy day tomorrow; I wanted to get out of this hospital as soon as I can.

"Fine," he gave in and gave me another kiss on the head and a hug. "If anything is wrong, please let me know honey," I just nodded. After my dad walked out, it was just me and Edward left.

"I can't wait to get out of here. The sooner, the better." I heard Edward let out a soft laugh.

"I will talk with Carlisle and see what I can do. We can probably get you out of here in a couple of hours if your vitals are looking good." Oh thank the lord! I _hate_ hospitals.

"Will I see you this weekend?" I asked him.

"If you want to, we do have more to talk about." He said with a wink. He started walking towards the door. "You should probably get some rest Bella." He reached over and started opening the door.

"No! Please stay." I know I must have sounded desperate and stupid but I didn't care. I really didn't want to be alone.

He just smiled and closed the door and walked back over to his chair. "Ok," he said with his crooked smile.

"I'm sorry if I'm keeping you from sleeping." I said since I was keeping him away from a warm bed probably.

"Believe me; you're not keeping me up." I gave him a questioning look. "I don't sleep." He said matter of fact.

"Ever?" he just shook his head. "So what do you do at night?" I asked.

"Get some rest first." He said laughing. I hadn't realized how tired I was. So I did what he told me to, I fell into a rather peaceful sleep considering the events that landed me in the hospital.

When I woke up, Edward was still in his chair wide awake and watching me. "Morning, how did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good surprisingly." I was about to ask what he did when I was asleep since it was a few hours but Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Ah, good morning Bella. I came by earlier but you were still resting." He walked over and scanned through my chart again. "Well, as of now, I think we can send you home in a few hours. We just need to wait for your father to get here; I need to get you a new prescription for your pain since it seems to be increasing." He gave me a slight frown. I just shrugged my shoulders. "I called your doctor in Port Angeles, he said he doesn't need to see you right away but you should visit him soon. Then we just need to sign your discharge papers and you will be good to go."

"Thank you." I said genuinely. He had no idea how much this meant to me, being able to go home today. He nodded and walked out.

"Edward." He walked over to me. "You said your entire family is a… you know." He smiled and let me continue. "So how does Dr. Cullen work at a hospital? Doesn't he want to like…eat people?"

"That's a good question. The answer is no. Human blood or any blood for that matter is hard to resist but somehow he built up immunity if I might say to the blood. He can be around it and not crave it. As for others of my kind, he is the only one with that will power. He is very special and has time to be desensitized."

"How long has he been desensitized?" I asked.

"That's a story for another day."

The morning flew by and before I knew it, Charlie was now sitting in Edwards's chair. Edward left before Charlie came in.

"Ok Bells, I signed the papers and got your prescription. Were good to go." He said collecting his stuff off of his lap. I had already gotten up and dressed in normal clothing. Charlie took today off so he could watch me to make sure I am ok. He said it was really just to have a nice day to relax but he's not fooling me.

We were walking out when we ran into Dr. Cullen and Edward. "Thank you again, both of you." Charlie told them.

"It was no problem Charlie. Bella here should be fine." Dr. Cullen told him.

"Yeah, I took today off to relax with her. Should she stay home from school Monday? I know it's only Saturday afternoon but I'm not sure what to do here." He admitted.

"No, that's not necessary." Thank goodness. I didn't want to miss school; soon I won't be going at all. "She should rest today but I think it would do her some good to get out and about tomorrow."

"Should I stay with her tomorrow?" he asked. I felt like I was being babied. I know it's only his concern for his only daughter who is dying but I hate being treated like an infant. "Crap!" Charlie said under his breath. "The other Deputy Mark is out of town and I don't have enough people on tomorrow since Jack just had his baby and will be out for the rest of the week while Molly is resting up." He explained.

"I can stay with her tomorrow." We all looked over to Edward. Dr. Cullen's expression was agreement, Charlie's was confusion and mine was pure excitement. Getting to spend an entire day with Edward, yeah, I'm excited. We can talk finally, well I know we have been talking a little since he told me what he is, but we can really dive into the topic.

It's not that I just want to know about his vampirism, I really just want to get to know him. I want to know his likes and dislikes, what he does for fun, anything and everything I can. I still can't explain why but even when I was convinced he hated me and still now, I'm drawn to him.

"Um…well I guess it's up to Bella." Charlie said scratching his neck.

I tried not to sound too excited, "Yeah, that's fine with me." I said and couldn't stop blushing at the thought I was going to be home alone tomorrow, with Edward, my personal savior and also vampire.

"Excellent. Well then Bella, I hope you start feeling better." Yeah, as better as can be expected I guess. "Have a nice day Charlie." Dr. Cullen said shaking my dad's hand.

"See you around Bella." He said to me and turned and walked away. Edward started talking to my dad. "Chief Swan, when should I come over?"

"I am leaving around eight. I'm not sure if that's too early for you…"

"No, eight is fine." Edward assured him.

"Great. I will probably get home around six but you never know."

"That's fine. See you tomorrow Bella. Edward Cullen makes my heart beat faster with a simple goodbye and makes me feel something I haven't ever felt before…wanting. I want him. Not in a sexual way, well ok, that's a lie; I want to ravish this man? Vampire? Edward. Yes, I want to kiss him and just sit with him, me in his arms. Not only that but I want him to be with me. I want him to talk to, I want him to lean on, I want him to be the person I can depend on, and I want him to be the person that wants me.

But I really don't know him. I know a little about him, probably more than anyone besides his family knows but I want to know him. Tomorrow will give me that chance. And hopefully, beyond tomorrow he will still want to be around me.

Charlie and I finally left the hospital and got home. I put my new medication away and decided I would just relax for the rest of today since I want to be up and alert for tomorrow.

Charlie insisted on him making a home mad meal since he thought it would be better then pizza or something. Well, he tried. He somehow managed to mess up a salad and pasta. He forgot to stir the noodles when they were in the water, he put the entire jar of tomato sauce in the microwave causing him to burn his hand and then as he was bringing the salad to the table, he dropped it.

_I know now where my excellent coordination comes from. _I thought to myself sarcastically.

We just settled on eating some turkey sandwiches accompanied with a glass of milk. After we were finished it wasn't too early but it wasn't late. I was tired so I decided to just go to sleep. I climbed the stairs and decided I would shower quickly. After I showered, I took some medication and went to sleep.

I woke up groggy. Even though I had a lot of sleep, I was still exhausted. Oh well, I guess I will encounter worse things through the duration of the cancer then being tired.

I looked at my clock and saw it was seven forty. I rushed to get ready. I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. I just left my hair down after running a brush through it. I tried to quickly brush my teeth and once I was done with that, took another pill. Finally, I was ready.

I went downstairs and saw Charlie sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. I had about five more minutes until eight.

"Morning Bells. Sleep well?" He asked taking another sip from the cup.

"Yeah, I slept well. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Like a baby." He said laughing. "Edward should be here soon. Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you. I'm sure I can afford to take the day off, it is Forks after all, I just have to do paperwork today but I can probably do it here." He offered.

"No, that's alright. Got to work." I insisted. I didn't want to sound like I wanted him to go but I kind of did, I wanted my time with Edward.

Right on time, there was a knock on the front door at exactly eight. Charlie got up to get it and put on his jacket over his uniform. I looked over to his cup and saw it was empty so I put it in the sink. I heard Charlie and Edward briefly talk and then Charlie say a goodbye and the front door open and close. Then there were only me and Edward.

I walked over to near the front door and saw Edward hanging up his jacket on a hook when it finally hit me that Edward Cullen is in _my_ house.

"Hi." I said.

He gave me a crooked smile. "Hello." I motioned for him to follow me into the living room so we could sit down but I didn't turn the TV on. "So, I imagine you have more questions."

"Yeah." I admitted. "I guess you knew that though since you can read my mind."

"I can't read your mind." _Huh?_ He noticed my confusion. "I can't explain why, but you are the only person that I have ever encountered that I can't read the mind of."

"Only me, am I even more messed up then I thought?" I asked. He frowned.

"No, I don't know why it is but it's fascinating but extremely frustrating. I want to get into your mind, see what you're thinking; you don't follow the normal pattern of normal human activities. You act differently than people your age and I don't think it's just due to your…cancer" I reframed from laughing at how he was hesitant to say cancer as was I in saying vampire. "You're extremely smart and mature."

"Well, I did have to grow up faster. I guess I had some stuff to deal with that kids my age didn't like chemotherapy, surgeries and whatnot. Even before that though, I took care of my mother. She was such a free spirit; she just enjoyed life so much. She still deserves to be here" I said sadly. She did, she would want me to fight my battle against this sickness but I have given up. She wouldn't, she loved life and all of its ups and downs she just took head on, not like me.

"I see what you mean, if she was the free spirit then someone needed to keep a level head." I just nodded. "She was lucky to have you."

"No, I was the lucky one." I frowned again thinking of my mother.

"So, what else do you want to know?" he asked trying to break the tension.

"Honestly, I would love to know more about your lifestyle and abilities, but I think for now, I just want to get to know _you._"

"Really? I just assumed you would be more interested in the other stuff. So what do you want to know?"

Time flew by as we talked, we really didn't delve into vampirism, wow that is so weird to just commonly throw around, or my cancer. We really got to know one another. I talked some more about my mother and my life before Forks and my diagnosis. Besides that I didn't really have much to talk about me.

Edward however, I could spend the rest of time listening to him and learning about him. From what he told me so far, he loved music. He plays the piano and composes music. He offered to let me hear him play sometime. He also loves listening to music; he wants to show me his collection which he claims will leave me in awe.

We both love reading and books. While I am a fan of romantic tragedies, Edward really will read a plethora of things. We have read many things that are the same but have has different view points on them.

Family was another topic of discussion. While I talked about Renee, Phil and Charlie, I didn't really have much to say about them then I already told him. He asked me all about each of them even though he probably knew some about Charlie.

Edwards's family was another thing. He didn't tell me many specifics saying he didn't want to overwhelm me. I got basically a little bit of information about all of them. Alice and Jasper are a couple which I knew; Alice is an ecstatic little thing while Jasper is a mellow guy. Rosalie and Emmet are a good paring since Edward said they both like to be their best whether it's in looks or physical means. As for his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, they are married and adopted them all into their family as time passed by. That Carlisle has been a doctor for a while and that Esme was very compassionate.

When we finished talking, I looked over to the clock and noticed it was only about one thirty. We had been talking for the past couple of hours.

We were sitting in a comfortable silence when Edwards's phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out, flipped it open and read a text message.

"How would you feel about going out for a little bit?" he asked.

"I would like that. What did you want to do?"

"Remember how I told you about the sun, how I had to show you?" I nodded. "Well, I want to show you."

"K" I said lamely. "Go get a jacket." He instructed. I got up and grabbed my coat off the hook and put on a pair of shoes. He got up also and grabbed his coat too.

We walked out of the house; I locked the door behind me. We walked over to his Volvo. I went to reach for the door but before I even knew it, he had the door open for me like a perfect gentleman. I did a little curtsy and rolled my eyes as I got in.

"So where are we headed, because it isn't sunny out." I told him looking at the sky as we drove off.

"I know this little place, you'll see." He smiled again. I didn't realize how fast he was driving until I looked over at the speedometer.  
"Yikes! Are you trying to crash? Or get a ticket?" I asked.

"What?" he asked. "Edward, your way over the speed limit."

"Don't worry, I have never been in an accident or gotten a ticket." I gave him an incredulous look and he slowed down slightly. I relaxed again and sighed out of relief.

When we finally stopped, we were at a little wooded area with a trail. I unbuckled my seat belt and was going to reach over to open my door, but Edward got there first. I knew it, he was faster then I even imagined before.

"Are we going to be hiking today?" I asked not really looking forward to this aspect of our day.

"Well, we should be but were not. I'm going to carry you up to where we need to be. It saves us time and I don't want you to get hurt or tired." _Did he say carry?_ It touched me that he cared about my safety and didn't want me hurt in any way but I felt like he was pulling a Charlie on me.

"You're going to carry _me_, up this trail?" I asked.

"Bella, you seem to be forgetting that I am strong, not that I would need to be, you're very light. Either way, I can stop vans with my hands, carrying you would be like you holding onto a feather." Well, my confidence was just boosted, come one, every girl loves to hear a compliment either about their weight or something else.

"Are you positive?" I asked.

"Yes, now come here and climb onto my back." I just shrugged and walked over to time. He bent his knees and I held onto his shoulders as I lifted my legs around his waist crossing my ankles in front of me. He held onto my legs and I wrapped my arms around his neck but not too tightly.

"Bella, like I said, this won't take long because I'm going to be going fast."

"Yeah, you seem to do that." I laughed.

"Hey, I'm an excellent driver. I'm offended by your opinion of my driving capabilities." He feigned hurt. "Seriously though, you should close your eyes. I won't be going my fastest but I don't want you to not feel well."

"OK, lead the way." I said and he just chuckled. I shut my eyes tightly and before I knew it, I felt the wind whipping by me. I felt the speed, how fast we were going. I was afraid we were going to hit a tree or fall or something but about two minutes later, and I'm sure a bad case of whip lash of the hair, we stopped.

I opened my eyes and saw we were in a beautiful meadow. Edward let me down and I was just stunned by the beauty of this place. It was like someone had cut this place out into a perfect circle. There were flowers growing around the area. There was a break of tree tops and where they broke, sunshine was coming through a part of the meadow.

I turned around to Edward. "This place is beyond words." I said.

"I come here to think sometimes, you know, get away." I noticed him walked past me towards were the sun was shining through. He started to unbutton his shirt. He walked into the light and I was in shock.

I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life then Edward in the sunlight. He was stunning. His skin was like diamonds. Where the sun hit, it was crystallized and the light bounced off. It was mind numbingly gorgeous.

"Edward…you're beautiful." I said stepping towards him.

"You aren't afraid?" He asked.

"No. Not any more then I was before..." I explained. I walked over towards him and slowly reached my fingers out hovering over his exposed hand. "May I?" He nodded and closed his eyes. I traced over his knuckles, his skin was cold and hard. "You're exquisite."

"Yes, everything about me is, isn't it?" he said darkly. "Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. I attract you in like prey."And in a split second he was on the other side of the meadow, his shirt buttoned back up.

"Are you alright?" I asked shaky.

"No." he shook his head. "You are being pulled in Bella, fooled by this lie." He motioned his hand towards his body and face. "I'm a horrible person, a killer."

"I don't believe that." I said. "You might have been many things in the past, but none of that matters to me now."

He visibly calmed down but dropped his head in shame. "I'm sorry for that little outburst. What where you saying before?" he asked. I didn't remember. "Oh yes, you were saying you were afraid of me" he said sadly.

"No," I said shaking my head. We were still on opposite sides of the meadow. "I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of myself. I want to stay with you longer then I should want to. I'm becoming…attached, in a way." I admitted.

"Yes, I guess that is something to worry about, wanting to be with me." The way he said it sounded different. "I should have left you alone a while ago, just helped you and left." I frowned and was about to say something. "But I don't think I can leave, I should, but I can't."

"I don't want you to leave." I said pathetically.

"That's the reason why I should leave. But I am entirely too selfish."

"I'm glad."

"Don't be. It's too dangerous for me to be around you casually; you could get hurt, or die Bella. You don't seem to get just how much I must control myself around you. It's not safe, if I were to slip up for even a second, you could die." He said morbidly.

"Well it's a little too late for that. You can't leave, we both want this." I didn't exactly know what this was. "Either way I'm going to die Edward." He shot me a dark look. "It's inevitable. It's going to happen just like the sun will rise and set every day." He seemed sad when I talked about my impeding death, I don't blame him, it's sort of a moment smasher.

We stayed at the meadow for a while talking about random nothings. We talked a little bit about our biology class and the test we took last week. I was glad our conversation was now focusing on less important things now.

After a while we decided we should probably get going. We did the same thing as before, I hopped on his back and he ran us back to his car.

It felt nice to be with him but it was a little awkward to just be jumping on his back. It was intimate. I would nuzzle my head into his shoulder to try and not get hit by too much wind.

We got in and he turned on the radio instead of a CD. It was an old song from the fifties. I was surprised when he knew all the words and was singing along with the song. "You like music from the fifties?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was good. Much better than the sixties and seventies. That was a time when I wish some people had given up on their musical aspirations." He laughed.

"Are you even going to tell me how old you are?"I asked.

"I'm just afraid it will upset you." He admitted.

"I won't care, I'm just curious."

"I was born in Chicago in 1901." He paused to gauge my reaction. "Carlisle found me in a hospital in 1918 dying of the Spanish influenza. "I gasped. He was dying, just like me. I wanted to ask him so much but I let him continue. "He changed me that night when things took a turn for the worse; I don't really remember much besides the pain."

"Changed?" I interrupted. "How does that happen?"

"It's complicated."

"What about your parents?" I asked, surely he had real parents.

"They had died from the disease already. I had been Edward Anthony Masen before. That's why he changed me; no one would notice me being gone." I felt bad for him but I recognized the pain. I had lost my mom also and Phil. I also know how it feels to know you're going to die.

"Do you have to be dying to become like you?" I asked.

'No, that's just how Carlisle did it. He wouldn't force someone into this life if it wasn't life or death." I heard the respect in his voice for him.

"Did he change everyone?" I asked.

"No. Carlisle was turned in the 1600's. I was the first he changed, and then his wife Esme followed by Rosalie and Emmet. Alice and Jasper had come to us later, already turned. We all meshed into an odd, but perfect family."

"So you guys never die or get older then you are now?" I asked.

"No, the age and our appearance remain the same as when we were changed." He explained.

"Are there a lot of your kind?" I asked. There were seven vampires living in Forks, I wonder how many there were around the world.

"There aren't too many. Not many of us settle in one spot for long periods of time. Most of us or nomads. We can live among humans, as can some other of us, because we resist the human blood, given it up for the animal's blood. However, the nomads don't resist, they have a…human diet." He gave me and apologetic look.

We were stopped at a light in the middle of town now and I let my curiosity come back to another subject. "So besides me, you can read anyone's mind?" I asked.

"Yeah, well they have to be within a certain distance."

"Ok, so can you read Mrs. Colby's mind?" I asked nodding towards the car on our left which has Mrs. Rita Colby in it. She was nice enough from what I heard but she tried to act younger then she is. She's in her fifties but dresses like she is twenty years old.

"Yeah, are you sure you want to hear this?" he asked. I nodded. "She is on her way to her 'boy toys' house, Mr. Glenn." He said and I was shocked. She was on her way to the middle aged grocery clerks house who was definitely _not_ her husband.

"OK, you're right; I didn't want to know that." I admitted and he just laughed. We pulled up to my house. I checked the dashboard clock and saw it was about five thirty. Wow, we had a long, productive day.

I knew there was no point in trying to get out of the car before he opened the door so I waited for him to come around to my door. When he did, he offered me his hand and helped me out of the car. I walked up to the front door and was about to grab the key but Edward already had the door open.

"Was it unlocked?" I asked him trying to remember when we left if I had in fact locked the door. I was almost positive I did.

"No, I used the key under the eave." I stepped into the house followed by Edward who shut the door behind him.

I never used the key in front of him before. "Where you watching me?" I asked not really sure how to feel about this.

"I was curious. You know, you're very interesting when you sleep, you talk." He said smiling my favorite crooked smile. He might have been happy but I was mortified.

"Oh great!" I put my head in my hands. "What did I say?" I asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Nothing embarrassing." He assured me. "You would talk about your mother and Charlie. But you never said anything about your cancer which surprises me." He said taking the seat across from me.

"What else?" I asked.

"You might have said my name a few times." He said a bit smug. I just shook my head. Edward stiffened in his chair. "Charlie will be home soon. He's down the street." A minute later I heard the gravel crunching as he pulled onto the driveway. I heard his car door open and close and the front door open.

"Bells." He called out.

"In here dad." I called back. He walked into the kitchen.

"Good evening Chief Swan." Edward said standing up.

"Evening. Call me Charlie, I insist." My dad said holding out his hand and shaking Edwards. I wonder if he noticed his cold marble skin.

"So, how did it go today?" he asked me.

"It was fine dad. We were in the house for most of the day but we left and took a drive around town." Yeah, I thought it would be best to keep out the part about Edward literally carrying me up a mountain and showing me how he sparkles in the sun.

"That's nice. Thanks for staying over and keeping her company today Edward."

"It was no problem, we had a good time." He said smiling. "I should probably get going." He said looking at his watch. "Have a nice night Charlie." He turned to me. "Sleep well Bella, I will see you soon."

"Yeah, you two have to go to school tomorrow so you should probably head home." Charlie said. Only if Charlie actually knew Edward was going to be seeing me a lot sooner than school.

After Edward left, me and Charlie talked for a little while, we ate sandwiches for dinner and I told him I was tired to I headed off to bed.

I climbed the stairs and entered my room, "Edward?" I whispered knowing is he was close he would probably be able to hear me.

"Hello." I heard from behind me. I turned and jumped. Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine." I said trying to steady my breathing. "Do you mind if I have a minute to be human." I asked. He laughed at my wording. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of old sweat pants and an old t-shirt.

I walked out of my room, closing my door behind me and entered the bathroom. I took my medication and decided to take a quick shower since hanging out in the woods probably didn't leave me smelling to well.

When I was done, I came out, dried off and got dressed. I put the towel and my dirty clothes in the hamper and walked back over to my room. "Nice" Edward said as I entered and shut the door. I looked over my old tattered up pajamas and blushed.

"Hi." I said walking over towards him and sitting down next to him. My arm touching his. He shuddered. "Sorry, is it hard to be near me. I mean, the whole vampire-wanting-my-blood-thing?" I asked.

"No, it was just your warmth, it surprised me. As for the whole vampire thing," He said shaking his head. "I still don't see how you take this all so lightly."

"Its hard to believe, but I know you would never hurt me." He just nodded.

"Well, I guess being around you all day helped me get more accustomed to your scent. It in a way, desensitized me for a little bit. I guess for now it will be easier, but when we are apart, it will go back to how it was."

"Then let's not be apart." I said smiling.

"I like that idea." After a few moments he started talking again. "I have never been this close with anyone besides my family. I mean, I don't want to be presumptuous or anything but what are we?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I want to be closer to you but I don't think we are just friends." I felt weird saying all of this." I just… I don't know what to do here. I basically have a death sentence and you have forever. Still though, it doesn't make me want anything different, I want you." I blushed while I was basically spilling my soul.

I was sitting looking down at my hands. Edward lifted my head up and held it in place only inches away from his face.

"Bella, don't worry about any of that other stuff. If you want, it can just be me and you. Bella and Edward, together." We were so close, face to face, his lips looked inviting. "Can I try something?"

"Yes." I breathed.

"Stay still." He instructed. Edward leaned forward very slightly trying to control himself. He was getting closer and closer. Then I felt his lips touch mine. He pulled back slightly but his lips were still hovering over mine, I could feel him smile. His cold lips felt like stone against my soft warm lips but I liked it.

I bent my head forward towards him against and touched my lips against him again. I parted my mouth breathing in his scent. My hands found their way to his hair and his arms came around my waist.

It was a gentle kiss but I wanted more. I tugged on his hair a bit but I knew it probably wouldn't bother him. Just as we were getting into it, he pulled away.

"Wow," I said trying to calm down my rapidly beating heart.

"Wow doesn't even cover it." I lied down, Edward still sitting on the edge of my bed. "Get some rest Bella; we have school in the morning."

"K" I said allowing myself to succumb to the tiredness.

Right before I drifted off, I heard Edward whisper. "Good night, my sweet."

_**WOW! Long chapter!**_

_**Ok, so what did you think of it?**_

_**They had some really cute moments in here!**_

_**Sorry if parts were a bit confusing. I don't know, some things didn't seem too smooth to me but I tried my hardest.**_

_**So... thanks for reading it and do me a HUGE favor and REVIEW! This chapter was a lot of work and it took me a while to do. Plus, if you want more chapters that are longer, well, I need to know so review and tell me what you thought.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	12. Adoration

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, sadly I don't)

Thanks Twilightmadfans for doing her thing and being pretty much the coolest Beta ever.

**I LOVE YOU ALL! 100 reviews! I know compared to other stories 100 isn't a lot but to me, it is ! And I appreciate it SOOOO much! I want to thank you all so much. And for those of you who reviewed, thank you and keep it up. Those who don't, I don't mind as long as you are enjoying the story but it would be most appreciated if you did. Thanks guys!**

**And sorry for the little delay. I had a busy weekend. I was taking practice SAT's that I had to study for and I went to a concert this weekend and it was amazing.**

Now, onto the story…

Adoration 

The morning light, even though fogged up by the cloudy dismal weather of Forks eventually woke me up. I refused to open my eyes though; I just wanted another couple minutes to sleep. I yawned and turned over onto my back. I sleepily stretched my arms witch unfortunately woke me up enough to remember just why I would have wanted to sleep more; I was up later then usually talking with Edward in _my_ room last night.

I sat up and looked around my room; fortunately I didn't have to search for long because Edward was sitting in the old rocking chair across the room.

"Good morning." He said smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Morning," I said getting out of bed. I stretched my arms again and felt the soreness which I always felt when I woke up. Not the soreness that some people get from maybe falling asleep on their arm, no, the soreness from your bones slowly deteriorating.

He got up and walked over to me. "You stayed." I all but shouted in joy. Then I remembered Charlie was downstairs. Edward noticed my sudden quietness.

"Yes, I did. And don't worry, your father left about ten minutes ago for work." My face grew into a smile. I looked him over; still in shock that someone as beautiful as him could want to even be in my presence, let alone kiss me and want to be with me. As I was looking at him I noticed his clothes where different.

"You left." I accused now.

"Well I couldn't come to pick you up for school today in the same clothing now could I? What would the chief think of his daughters still secret boyfriend." He teased. He was right, I should probably tell Charlie about me and Edward. Well, not that I had a chance, we really made it official last night. "Don't worry though, I didn't miss the talking." He chuckled softly.

"Oh no!" I sighed. "What did I say this time?" I asked.

"Nothing much." He was lying. I gave him an incredulous look, he continued. "You said you loved me." I did? Holy crap, he probably thinks I'm a freak. Do I love him? What a stupid question, of course I do. I groaned loudly and put my head in my hands.

"Don't be embarrassed about how you feel." He tried to soothe me.

"It's not that." I admitted. "I wish I could have told you while I was actually conscious." I waited for his response; luckily he didn't make me wait long.

"You don't have to worry my love." He kissed my forehead, a sweet, cold peck. "You aren't the only one who has those feelings, I wish I could dream about you, I wish I could be human with you, my greatest wish would be that you could love me for the fact that Bella, I love you." He admitted. His admission sounded much more romantic then mine. "Still, it was nice to hear." He said kissing me again on the forehead.

"I love you Edward." I reluctantly stepped away from him. "I guess I better get ready for school." I said looking at my clock.

"Yeah, I'll leave and let you get ready; I will be back when you're done." I turned around to my dresser and pulled out the top drawer, when I turned back around, Edward was gone. I just shrugged and turned back to choose clothes. I settled on light grey jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt. I grabbed my clothes and entered the bathroom with them. I took my meds and hopped in the shower.

I stepped out and wrapped my towel around my body. I looked in the fogged up mirror, I reached up and whipped away the steam and noticed for the first time just how different I was looking. I know that I have been losing some wait, but my arm was definitely skinnier then it was a week ago. I know I should expect this, I will be losing weight, my color will fade and other things, but it all just seems so real now as I get closer and closer to the end.

Once I was showered and dressed, I went downstairs to grab some breakfast. I grabbed a granola bar and started eating it. I didn't really like eating a lot in the mornings but breakfast is the most important meal of the day so something is better than nothing.

I wasn't feeling too bad today. Yeah, like always I'm in pain and my body is sore, but there is nothing I can do about that. It just happens to be part of something I don't have control over. I get it, I am going to die, and now that hurts more than ever. Yeah, before I was leaving behind my mother, father and Phil, but now I have Edward, the first person to love me not because they are family or feel bad for me, no because he genuinely loves me for some reason when he could have anyone in the world.

When I finished my excuse for breakfast, I was ready to go. I was wondering if I should call Edward but I didn't have his number. I didn't really have time to worry because there was a knock on my front door. I walked over and wasn't surprised to see Edward standing there in all of his glory.

"Hey," I said. "Let me go grab my bag." I was about to turn around and walk back into the kitchen but Edward stopped me.

"Let me," He offered. Before I knew it he was back with my book bag on his back. He said it was proper for the boyfriend to carry the bag. He also opened my door for me when I was getting in his car.

I still couldn't get over how perfect he was. He used his times ethics for treating a lady properly and it made me feel…giddy. I usually had people offer to do stuff for me, to help me but it was because they didn't want the girl with cancer to have to do anything remotely dangerous like making a sandwich for myself. Well, Edward could do this stuff for my safety but I'm more convinced it is just because of the gentleman he is.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Edward, which I didn't really mind since I love the sound of his velvety voice. "Jessica and Lauren are going to give you back your bag today." He said disgusted. It didn't really matter if I got my bag back, I have new meds and nothing too important was in their besides the old ones.

"I don't mind; let them think they are funny by ditching me." I said, I really didn't care, they are the type of people that don't really go anywhere in life.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "They deserve to have their eyes mauled out for what they did. Not only because of your…sickness," He still isn't comfortable I guess with addressing my cancer, I get it; it is kind of weird I suppose. "But because ditching someone at night, with no cell phone, while they were asleep in a new town is just horrible."

"I know." He reminded me of something. "Edward," He looked at me witch I almost said something about since he is driving but I know him with his 'abilities' he won't crash or anything. "We are together right?" he nodded. "I mean we love each other…" he looked concerned. I decided to just say it. "Can I have you number?"I asked rushed.

"Of course Bella," He said laughing. "When we get out, I will write it down for you since you don't have a cell phone number. Actually, I was wondering if you would consider allowing me to get you a phone."

"No," There is no way I am letting him get me a cell phone. "I can't except something like that." I explained." He just nodded and continued on driving. When we got to school, he couldn't get out and speed around the car to let me out since we were in public, so I waited for him. When he opened my door, I was greeted by a smile.

He offered me his hand and I took it and got out of the car. He closed the door behind me. I looked ahead and almost asked to go back home, all eyes were on us. Well, I guess no one has ever seen Edward Cullen drive someone to school.

"Everyone's staring." I said to him as he grabbed my book bag.

"Let them." He said and put his arm around my shoulder which garnered some mouths popping open in shock. He led me past the onlookers and I leaned into him as we entered the school. Unfortunately, I only had lunch and biology with him so we would have to part ways for the first half of the day.

He walked me to my first period class and we stopped outside of the door. "I'll see you later." He said looking into my eyes. They were slightly darker then the topaz color that I love.

"Edward," I whispered and looked around, good, no one was in hearing range. "Why do your eyes change color?" I asked.

"When I'm…hungry." He offered. "They get darker compared to my thirst. When they are the lightest gold, I am full. When they are black, well, then I am in need of something to satirize that thirst." He explained. "The others of my kind, they have red eyes. We have gold because of our special diet." He said smiling.

People were now walking past us to get to their classes. "Have fun in English. You have a pop quiz." He said and I groaned. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will do fine." He said and kissed me on the cheek and walked away without looking back. I brought my hand up to where he just kissed me. When he ever touches me, I feel tingles, good tingles though.

My first couples of classes were boring. I had Jessica in a couple of them but she never said anything to me. Well, that was until my last class before lunch, Trig a class with both Jessica and Lauren.

I went through class and I wasn't suspecting anything since I had another class with Jessica earlier in the day. So when class was almost over, I was just ready to go to lunch with Edward. There was about five minutes until the bell would ring. Our teacher told us we were done for the day and he left the class early to go to the bathroom.

I was getting my books together when I sensed people in front of me. I looked up and Jessica and Lauren were there with my bag from Friday. Jessica threw my bag onto the table.

"There you go Bella, I'm sure you were just a mess without your _stuff_." The way she said stuff sounded accusing.

"Thanks." I said getting up. I tried to ignore them. I didn't want a big scene here in front of my classmates.

"You know Bella; I really didn't think you would ever do anything like that." Lauren spat at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked truly confused now.

"Ugh, don't play dumb."Jessica said. "You are taking prescription medication." I'm sure all the color form my face drained. Holy crap, do they know now? "Who would have thought Bella Swan was a drug addict."

_What?_

"What are you talking about?"I repeated.

"Come on Bella, you are losing weight really fast, you fell asleep at the picnic Friday when we were all pretty loud, you must have taken something strong. I'm glad we ditched you. We don't want to be associated with a druggie."

"I don't take drugs." I almost shouted at them. "I am on a prescription for something."

"Yeah sure. If anything it would be for herpes." Lauren laughed. It was a stupid, childlike comment but it upset me. "You're disgusting." She said and pushed my books on the floor. I couldn't stop it, my eyes started tearing up. "Aww look Jess, she's going to cry because we realized how nasty she is."

I couldn't listen anymore; I grabbed all of my stuff and ran out of the room. Right when I left, the ball rang. I passed the people in the hall and ran to the bathroom. Once I was in, I dropped all of my stuff and slid down against the wall and let the tears fall.

How could they be so ignorant? Just because someone has medication that doesn't mean it's for an addiction problem. I just want to scream! Why would they think that, I am nice to them, to everyone and they decided to embarrass me in front of my entire class?

I was crying so hard I didn't notice someone else in the bathroom until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Alice Cullen looking down at me with a sympathetic look. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine." I said wiping my eyes with my sleeves.

"I'm sorry, Edward told me to watch out for that. They didn't decide to confront you like that until the last second." I gave her a confused look. "I know you know about my family." She smiled. "I already know we are going to be best friends, but my visions are weird sometimes. I can only see things based on decisions unless it's the weather or something." She offered me her hand and I took it and she helped me off of the floor.

"Thanks," I said looking in the mirror at my red puffy cheeks.

"No problem, here." She said holding out some make up. I don't wear makeup so I don't know how to put it on. "Let me help you." She turned me away from the mirror and put some stuff on my face. When I turned around it didn't look like I had cried at all.

"Thank you so much Alice."

"It's no problem." She smiled. "Like I said, we are going to be great friends." She grabbed my hand lightly and led me out of the bathroom towards the lunchroom. She walked me over to a table which only had Edward sitting at it. "Have a nice lunch" She said and left. I sat down across from him.

"I'm sorry Bella; I didn't know they would have acted like that. If you want, I can do something to them. I wouldn't hurt the girls but I can get Alice to do something. We can dismantle their cars, confront them up in the parking lot, we can make sure their children's children pay for what they all have done to you." he offered.

"No! Please don't hurt them. It's alright. I'm over it. They are just looking for something to gossip about." I looked down at the table and saw Edward has a huge tray of food. He pushed it towards me.

"Sorry I got so much, I wasn't sure what you wanted." He admitted.

"Thanks," I felt like I was being spoiled. I grabbed an apple of the tray. "Alice is really nice." I started.

"Yeah, she really likes you. She has wanted to talk to you, so have the others."

"Wait, they want to meet me?" I asked. He nodded. "What if they don't like me?" I asked.

"They will love you." he assured me. "How about you come over after school today and I can introduce you to them officially."

"Ok." I said nervously. What if they don't approve of me? Would they not want Edward to be dating a human? A human who is going to die in a few months? Would they hate me? Would they think less of me?

"Don't worry." He told me.

"Do they all know that I know about you guys?" I asked. He nodded. "What do they think about that?" I asked him.

"They really don't mind. They know how I feel about you. They are all happy I have found someone that makes me happy." He reached out and took my hand in his.

"Do they know about me and my…condition?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, only Carlisle and I know about that. Oh, and Alice but it's not definite, she has an idea somewhere close to the truth. Besides that, no one else knows, they have asked though since your scent is different from the average humans" He explained. "Carlisle doesn't take the doctor/patient confidentiality lightly, I believe, as much as he does, that if you want them to know, you can tell them. Other than that, it isn't their business." I smiled at him, for making me feel like a normal person for once. He doesn't want his family to pity me; he wants them to like me.

I don't know how long we just sat there staring into each other's eyes but I guess it was a while because I noticed people were piling out of the lunchroom. Edward and I stood up and walked towards our Biology class hand in hand. We entered the room and everyone was staring at us, especially Mr. Banner. Edward led us down the aisle to our desk and pulled out my chair for me like the perfect gentleman. I sat down and he sat down after.

We didn't do anything in class today besides take notes on Heredity, something which I had previously learned in my own studying while back in Phoenix, so I didn't really have to copy down too many notes.

Whenever I would look up at Edward, he was always looking right back, I don't think he ever looked away. Mr. Banner tried to get him a few times, trying to catch him off guard and ask him a question so he could get it wrong and be scolded for not paying attention. Well, every time Edward would know the answer and give Mr. Banner a slight smirk, not to be rude though.

When the Edward 'vs. Mr. Banner war ended with the Bell ringing and Edward never being caught off guard. Score one for Edward, negative twenty for Mr. Banner since he's a creep.

Edward grabbed my stuff and walked meto study hall. When we got to the door, he handed me my stuff. He leaned forward towards my ear. "I will be waiting for you after last period" he whispered to me. He leaned back a little and came towards the middle of my face, he got to my lips and now he was just hovering over them. He lightly pressed his cool hard lips to my soft warm ones, mine molding to fit his. It was perfect. Way too soon for my liking, he pulled back and walked away again without a word.

I watched as he walked away into a sea of students. I turned around and went to find a seat. I worked on some homework since I was planning on staying out with Edward tonight. I ended up finishing it all just in time for the bell ring. I collected all of my stuff and stepped out into the hall. Edward was just where he promised he would be. He took my stuff and led me towards the parking lot to his car.

He opened the back door and put my stuff and his away. He opened my door and allowed me in and went around to the driver's side and got in. He started the car up and started on our way home.

"So, we can drop your stuff off at your house and you can have a few human minutes." He winked using my little quip from last night. When we turned onto my street and on towards my house, I was surprised to see Charlie's cruiser in the driveway.

"I wonder why he's home early." I pondered. It was only a little after three. I looked at Edward who just shrugged. We got out of the car and walked up to the house. I opened the door and saw Charlie sitting at the kitchen table in jeans and a plaid shirt. "Hey dad." I said walking into the kitchen, Edward following close behind me.

"Hey Bells," he gave me a smile. "Edward" he nodded towards him. "I just came home, I got all of the work I needed to get done finished and I thought I could catch up on some sleep." He yawned. I felt bad since I was most likely the cause of his sleep deprivation.

"Ok."I said and I felt Edwards hand come up to the one hanging lazily next to my hip. Oh yeah, I should probably tell Charlie about me, Edward…us. What if he doesn't want me to be with Edward? What if he forbids it? Would he do that to me, would he keep me from the man I love? "Dad," I said, he looked up. "I'm going to go over to Edward's house for a little bit." I said and he gave me a confused look.

"Why?" he asked point blank clearly not getting it. Ok, well I didn't give him much to understand but whatever.

"Well, it's sort of like a date." I said blushing. I wasn't ready to tell Charlie I love Edward with my whole entire being and would do anything for him.

"A date?" he asked looking concerned.

"Yes Charlie." Edward chimed in. "I asked Bella to come over to my house tonight and meet my family." I blushed again.

"Yeah," I said. "So his family could meet his girlfriend." I mumbled the last word.

"Girlfriend?" Charlie asked raising his eyebrows. We both nodded. Edward looked so sure of himself, and well, I looked like a kid who was about to be scolded for stealing from the cookie jar.

"Yeah?" it was more of a question to see if Charlie would approve or not. I saw Edward give me a little look at the question but he turned back to Charlie.

Charlie took a deep breath. "Bella, can I talk to Edward alone for a second?" He asked and I didn't know what to do. Do I go and let him talk to him alone, should I demand to stay.

Edward made up my mind. "It's alright Bella; let me talk to your father." I just nodded and head up to my room since there really was no place else to go. I tried to listen in on their conversation but I couldn't hear any of it. What if Charlie was telling Edward to leave me alone, what if he was scolding him for our thing together?

All of these bad thoughts ran through my head of Charlie not allowing this. If he didn't, I would be broken. I love Edward, I have only known him for a short time but I love him with all of my heart and soul.

"Bella," I heard Charlie call up to me. I left my room and took to the stairs. When I reached the bottom, my father and Edward where standing there. There was no hearable screaming, everyone seems to be intact, and so far these are good signs. "All right, don't be home too late Bella." _Huh?_

I just nodded and Edward led me out of the front door to his car. He helped me in and we started driving. "What did you guys talk about?" I asked.

He gave me a crooked grin. "Sorry love, Charlie told me not to tell you." I gave him a little disapproving look which made him laugh again. "Nothing to worry about, he is allowing me to take you home with me to meet the family, just be glad that he is ok with me." I nodded.

I wasn't sure where we were driving to. Yeah, I was relatively new here but I have never driven to this part of Forks before. I thought my house was secluded on the almost empty street with a few houses surrounded by some forest. Well no, Edward lives in the middle of the woods. We drove up on a secluded road and turned onto an even more deserted street. When we finally stopped, we were in the middle of the woods; the only thing in front of us was the amazing house which I didn't even knew existed.

The house was truly magnificent. It was a soft white, very large. I already knew the outside probably won't even compare to the inside. It looked perfect here in the middle of the woods, the offsetting from the dark greens, browns and blacks that the forest creates, the white in the middle, it is perfect.

When he pulled over, he shot out of the car and got my door, again. He helped me out and led me towards the stunning house. He opened the front door and took me in. I noticed when we were walking through the double doors, there were four people standing in the middle of a huge room near a big staircase. I recognized three of them, Dr. Cullen, Emmet and Rosalie. There was another woman, petite with caramel hair; I guess she must be Mrs. Cullen. Alice and her boyfriend Jasper were missing.

"Esme, this is Bella." He said putting his arm around my shoulder. "Bella, this is Esme, my mother for all intensive purposes." She stepped forward.

"Hello Bella, I am so thrilled to meet you." She said holding out her hand. I took it, expecting the cold. I shook her hand.

"I'm glad I could finally meet you." I told her.

"Bella," I looked to Edward. "You already know Emmet, Rosalie and Carlisle." Emmet waved with a big grin, Rosalie waved more subtly and Dr. Cullen extended his hand. I shook it.

"Nice to see you again Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle. I insist." He told me.

"Alight."

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Hey Edward." Alice called from the top of the stairs. In one second, Alice dashed down the stairs faster than my eyes could follow and was standing in front of me and embracing me in a hug. "It's nice to see you again Bella." She backed up and Edward gave her a dirty look.

Jasper walked up but stood near Emmet. He gave me a slight nod."Hello." He said.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Well, we all have some stuff to attend to." Carlisle said. Everyone nodded and gave me a smile and they all walked out of the room, well not walked, they ran and I couldn't see them even moving hardly so I assume they left.

"They wanted to give us some privacy." I nodded my head. "Want the grand tour." I nodded and again and smiled.

We started walking through the lower level of the house; Edward said there were three floors. We walked through the kitchen which he said has only been used for the occasional bake sale that Esme takes place in, besides that, they have no use for it.

It wasn't until we drifted into another part of the first floor did I stop. There was a piano; it was beautiful, just sitting in the middle of an empty room. "You play right?" I asked.

"I do." He said. "Would you like to hear me play?" he asked. I nodded. He led me over to the piano and sat down and told me to sit next to him. He raised his hands to the keys and it started. A symphony of pure excellence poured out when he pressed the keys.

The piece he was playing, it was ideal. It sounded sad, as first, the beginning was as if there was no hope, but as it went on, it changed. Joy was brought, but still, there was the sadness in it. It was beautiful. I didn't notice I was crying until Edward finished the piece and raised his finger to wipe away a tear of mine.

"That was beautiful. Did you compose that?" I asked. I remember he told me he did compose music.

"Yes, I call it Bella's Lullaby." I smiled and he leaned forward and kissed me softly and quickly. He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and we continued the tour. We got all the way up to the third floor finally and Edward told me where we were, his room.

We entered the room and two things immediately caught my eyes. One, there was an entire wall full of music. There were records, cd's and it was just amazing. I don't think I had even seen such a variety in a music store. The second thing, there was no bed.

The no bed thing made sense I guess, he didn't sleep so he didn't really have a need for one, and he also said he loved music which explains the monstrous amounts in front of me.

Besides those two things, other things I noticed was that there was a black leather couch in the room, a computer and books. He seemed to have a nice setup.

Edward let me explore his room and look at all of the things that make him up. It was nice to be able to see firsthand what he likes.

After a few minutes of looking around, Edward sat down on the couch and beckoned me over. I sat down next to me but he wasn't having that. He lifted me up and sat me on his lap. It wasn't the most comfortable position, sort of like sitting on a statue but I didn't mind.

We had only been like that for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door. "Come in Alice." Edward called out. Alice and Jasper came walking in and didn't seem to think anything of our position. "Yes Alice?" Edward asked.

"Hey, there's going to be a storm soon. Perfect weather for baseball." She smiled.

_**Hey guys, how did you like this chapter?**_

_**Tell me what you thought and review because people that review are really awesome. And you guys got me over 100 so far, let's see how many more we can get.**_

_**Thanks for reading this chapter, see you another day for chapter 13.**_

_**Review!**_


	13. Baseball

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, sadly I don't)

Thanks Twilightmadfans for doing her thing and being pretty an awesome Beta.

**Hey…sorry it took a while. It took me a while to send it to my Beta because I was swamped. Then I never got it back from her and it turns out while her brother was using the computer he deleted it so I had to resend it. Sorry!**

**Anyways, baseball. Yay! I play softball so hopefully I did an OK job of describing it. **

Now, onto the story…

Baseball 

"Am I missing something here?" I asked Edward. "You guys _want_ to play baseball in a storm?"

They both laughed. I didn't see what they thought was so funny. It didn't make any sense to me. Who would want to play in the rain and while its storming?

"We can only play while there's a good storm love. You'll see why."

"Alright." I said and he lifted me off his lap and put me down again next to him. "You should call Charlie and see if it's alright for you to stay out a little later with us then planned." Yeah, that probably was a good idea.

I looked up and saw Alice standing in front of me and in a second she was gone. A second later she was in front of me with a cell phone in her hand already calling my house. I brought the phone up to me ear. After a few rings, Charlie finally picked up. "Hello, Swan residence."

"Hey dad." I said into the phone.

"Bells? Honey, what's wrong?" immediately he thinks something is wrong.

"Dad, nothing's wrong." I insisted because nothing _was_ wrong. "I was calling to ask if I could stay at Edward a little bit later then I originally planned."

"Oh." He paused. "Um...I guess. It is a school night though Bella so not too late."

A smile broke out on my face. "Alright dad, thanks. I'll see you later."

"Alright Bells, love you. Have fun." We both hung up.

I handed Alice the phone back. "Edward, were all going to run there. You and Bella should take the jeep." Edward nodded and Alice left the room. Edward walked over to a dresser and pulled out a shirt and a hat. He put the shirt on over the long sleeved shirt he already had on. It was a baseball jersey that was white with blue pin stripes and the word 'Cullen' on the back.

He handed me the hat which was also white with a blue 'C' on it.

"Everyone wears a different variation of a uniform when we play. I usually just pull this on but Alice, Rosalie and Esme usually go all out in a complete uniform. Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet and I just use the jersey or hat. "

I ran my fingers through my hair so it wouldn't be bumpy and put the hat on. Edward adjusted it and flashed me a crooked smile. "You look perfect." He leaned down and gave me a soft chaste kiss. "Let's get going." He said offering me his hand.

We walked out of his room and down the stairs towards the garage. When we were walking I didn't see anyone else so I guess they already had left to set things up. We walked into the garage and over to the monstrous Jeep. Edward had to help me get in.

We left the Cullen house and started to make our way to the other Cullen's. "Bella," I looked over to Edward. "Please tell me if you're not feeling good at any time. I don't want you to be in pain or get sick." He gave me a little frown.

"Alright." I would tell him also. I wouldn't want to ruin his family time but then again I don't think it would be good if I passed out in front of all of them either.

We finally stopped driving and Edward got out of the car and helped me out of the intricate harness seatbelt and then out of the car. I looked around and saw we were standing in front of the forest. "Sorry, we have to run the rest of the way." He apologized. I just shrugged and got onto his back and he took off.

When we finally stopped again we were in a huge clearing and the rest of the Cullen's where there. Alice and Jasper were throwing a ball back and forth with no gloves on. Esme and Carlisle were talking a few yards away from them. Rosalie and Emmet where setting of bases. They seemed really far apart though. I mean, I have watched baseball with Charlie and it isn't that far from home to first base.

Esme and Carlisle walked over to us. "Alright Bella," Esme said. "I'm the umpire and catcher for both teams. They always cheat so just tell me if they are fooling around and I will take care of them." She smiled.

"Hey!" Emmet boomed. "We don't cheat. We just try extra hard to win." He laughed. I couldn't help myself and I joined in laughing with him.

Everyone divided up into two teams. Alice was standing on what I guess was the pitching mound. Edward and Emmet were in the outfield and Esme crouched down at home plate. Rosalie stepped up to bat.

"It's time." Alice announced right before a huge crack of thunder erupted in the sky.

Alice pitched the ball, I didn't even see it going it went so fast but I saw Esme had it in her hand. "Strike." She proclaimed. I looked over to Dr. Cullen in confusion.

"If they don't swing, it's an automatic strike." I nodded. Esme threw the ball back to Alice. Alice once again did a wind up and threw the ball. This time Rosalie hit it and I understood why they needed a thunderstorm to play. The sound from the ball hitting the bat was deafening.

The ball went further than I thought was even possible. It went over Edwards head into the woods behind him. Edward zoomed off to get it. Rosalie was still rounding the bases.

This was all hard to keep up with. "Homerun?" I asked Carlisle.

"Wait," he smiled. Rosalie was almost at home plate now but I saw Esme standing in front of it now with the ball in her hands. Rosalie slid into home but Esme tagged her out. I looked towards the woods and saw a smug looking Edward walking back to where he originally was. "Edward is the fastest out of us all." I nodded in understanding.

This went on for a few quick innings. It was usually quick outs or homeruns. The scores were close.

They were in the middle of another innings, Edwards's team was back on the field. Jasper was up to bat but Alice paused and her eyes glossed over from what I could see. I looked out to Edward in the outfield who had gone rigid, plastered on his face there a concerned look. "Stop!" Alice yelled. Everyone rushed in from where they were and towards where me and Esme where which was a few feet behind home plate.

"Alice, what did you see?" Dr. Cullen asked her. Jasper was standing next to her, an arm around her small shoulders.

"Nomads. Three of them. They were passing by and heard us playing. They want to join" She said morosely. She turned to Edward who was standing behind me protectively. "I'm sorry I didn't see them earlier Edward."

I looked up to Edward. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought you here." He looked at Alice. "How closer are they? Do I have time to get her out of here?" he asked.

"No." she said sadly.

"Edward," Dr. Cullen said. "You don't have enough time now. If they come here then we will try to make them leave before they can even notice her." Edward groaned but nodded.

"Esme, I'm catching and calling it now." She nodded and Edward was now next to me instead of the outfield.

They continued playing for a few minutes but not like before. They were hitting little things in the infield and everyone was playing closer in. Then, everyone stopped and turned towards left field. They all came back in and continued staring.

I couldn't tell what they saw but then I did. Three people, vampires cam running out. One had a ponytail of blonde hair. He was shirtless in this cold weather. The other man was dark olive toned skin and had black dreadlocks. The third was a woman with fiery red hair with leaves and twigs sticking out of it. They were all shoeless.

They stopped maybe fifty feet in front of us. "Hello." The man with the dreadlocks said. "I am Laurent. This is James." He pointed to the other man. "And Victoria." He motioned towards the woman. I could barely see it, but their eyes were red, just like Edward said and I immediately remember what he had told me about eyes. Their diet is different than the Cullen's, which means they have a diet of people.

"Hello," Dr. Cullen said. "I am Carlisle. This is my family." He motioned to all of us. I was surprised he called me family.

"Hello." He said to the rest of us. "We were on our way up North but we heard your game and were wondering If you could use some extra players." He said shrugging. "It's not that often we pass by some of our own. We just stopped off near Seattle for some hunting. "he smiled. I stopped myself from shuddering. I felt Edward put his arm around my shoulder. The blonde man, James was looking at us, it was unsettling.

"I don't mean to sound rude." Carlisle said. "But we have a permanent residence in the area and would appreciate if you would limit your hunting activities to a different location."

"Of course." He said. "A permanent residence? I find the very interesting. " he seemed to be in deep thought about something. "Well anyways, how about that game?" he asked.

"Sure." He said. "A few of us were just leaving either way." He turned to us. "Edward, you Bella and Emmet should take the jeep. We will meet up later." Edward just nodded and Emmet came towards us.

Everything was going fine. I was about to get out of this situation which felt very dangerous. Then, the wind started blowing. A huge gust came right past me towards the three new vampires. I looked over to them.

They all sniffed the air. Edward stood in front of me protectively; as did the other Cullen's who were now surrounding me. James crouched into what I could only call a hunting pose. He was bent over and growling at me. Edward was in front of me snarling back.

"Mmm, you brought a snack." James said smiling evilly. His eyes went from red to black in seconds. The other two were crouching right beside him, growling.

"The girl is with us." Carlisle said roughly.

"What?" Laurent asked straightening out. "A human?" he said disgusted. Edward growled at him. "I can see the game is over. We will go." He tugged on James shoulder. "James. Now!" he said.

James was visibly seething and the woman next to him was smiling.

"James, let's go." He turned to Carlisle. "We won't bother you again." He said. I guess since the Cullen's were a larger group they were retreating. James growled once more and straightened out also. He wrapped his arm around the woman, Victoria's shoulder and they started to run off again.

"Alice." Edward said once we could no longer see them. "Are they coming back?" he asked urgently.

Alice's eyes glossed over. "No." the tension visibly went down with those words.

"We wouldn't have to worry about that," Emmet said. I looked at him questioning. "If we just change you we don't have to worry about you dropping like a fly." Edward sucked in a breath and the tension was back.

I never actually thought about me becoming a vampire. Would I want to? I don't know. It would be a lifetime with Edward but what about Charlie. Plus, I am already going to die. Can I become a vampire if I'm already dyeing like this? The cancer I mean.

"I should get you home." Edward said. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

Edward took me home. He told me he wasn't staying _with_ me tonight but that he wouldn't be far. He would be going around a large perimeter of the area near my house. He said something about checking for scents and making sure that no one comes near me or the house. I really wasn't listening to him too much; I was stuck in a weird trance. Before I knew it, I was in my room sitting on my bed. I don't even remember climbing up the stairs.

I was in so much discomfort, I wouldn't say it was excruciating pain, but it was affecting my head as well as my heart. I decided that what I needed was a long hot shower. As I turned the water on and climbed in I let out a sigh. It felt so nice with the hot scalding water cascading down my back; I was almost too sleepy to stand. I stayed in the shower a long while because this was my own calming space where no else could intrude. The bathroom started filling with steam to much steam, and a sudden dizzy spell came over me, I decided it was best to get out.  
I changed in to my ratty old pajamas and combed my fingers through my hair.

I went down to Charlie to say night. "Dad," I slightly hesitated. "I don't feel that great so I'm going to turn in early okay?" I said it more of a question rather than a statement, but he would understand. "Oh alright bells, by the way I have put out your meds, there on the side in the kitchen. Take it easy bells okay night hon."  
"Alright dad I will, and thanks"  
I gave him a peck on the cheek and then went into the kitchen; I took double dosage of my meds just so it would knock me out for a few hours that were hopefully dreamless which I frantically needed. I trudged upstairs closing my door behind me with a pathetic nudge.  
I dizzily walked over to my bed and climbed in wrapping the duvet and comforter all the way around me, so I was toasty warm. It hadn't even been two minutes before I collapsed into an exhausted deep sleep. However, even in my deep sleep, I couldn't escape my dreams.  
I was walking in and out of the forest, one minute it was dark the next it was light. Then I was running toward Edward kissing him passionately, I was at the airport waving by to my mom and Phil. I was in a ballet studio refusing to join in the dance; after all it was ballet/tap and knowing me I would fall over and send other girls flying into the audience. I was shopping with Alice. Then I was eating lunch with Angela at school. Charlie and me watching the game then Jacob and Billy talking to me but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then I was back in the clearing but this time it was just me and James. There were no Cullen's and no Victoria or Laurent. Then there were flashes of white and black, and then I was back in the forest all alone.  
What happened to sleep being a safe little bubble?

My dreams continued on. Then they took a halt and went back to my earliest memories. Starting preschool, then skipping to my fifth birthday party, mom reading to me as I try to sleep, visiting Charlie over the years, my diagnosis, treatments, chemo, almost beating the cancer, its return, my moms and Phil's death, my decision to not treat it, coming back to Forks, meeting Edward, falling in love with him, kissing him, baseball, James.

It ended there.

I sat up with a yelp. I checked the clock near my bed. I have only been asleep for five hours. Great, not even my medication can keep me asleep.

I tiredly lie back down and pull my covers over my head. I was trying to figure out what my dream meant, all dreams have a deeper meaning. If it ended right after James, what did _that_ mean?

Then it hit me. It wasn't just a dream over some random events. It was literally my life flashing before my eyes. The end of that flash, James. Would that mean that he would be the end of my life?

_**Hey guys….what did you think.**_

_**A little bit of a cliffy here? **_

_**Sorry again for the wait. **_

_**Please review! **_

_**thanks**_


	14. Dates

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, sadly I don't)

Yay for awesome Betas! Twilightmadfans is amazing.

**OK! NEW MOON COMES OUT TOMORROW! Well, technically, it comes out tonight and I'm seeing it at midnight so I am SO pumped! Ahhhh! So who else is excited?!?! **

Now, onto the story…

Dates

It's been about three and a half weeks since the whole baseball incident. I still can't shake the eerie feeling I have. I keep on thinking about that dream, then with my whole life passing by and that sequence ending with James, I just can't forget about it. I know it was only a dream but it makes me feel like there is something else there.

I got up showered and took my meds. Over these past few weeks, I have only been getting worse. I can tell that I'm getting paler and weaker. I went back to the oncologist in Port Angeles; he upped my dosage and the type of stuff I take. I now have to take a shot every day. I didn't really listen to him about what it was for. I didn't want to know. Luckily the injection sight doesn't bleed so Edward doesn't get affected by it if I see him shortly after I give myself the shot. I still, besides the injections daily, take pills.

I went downstairs, slowly and steadily. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table and gave me a sad smile. He has noticed how I have been feeling worse. He watches me every day as I sometimes struggle to walk up and down the stairs, he hears how I sometimes cry at night because the pain is just getting so bad but I can't take anything more then I already do, yet.

At night, when I cry Edward is always with me. Charlie never comes in because I told him I would rather be alone when I'm like that. Well, that's not completely true. Edward sits with me and rocks me, pats gentle soothing circles on my back and offers to help me however he can. I can see it in his eyes how much it hurts him to see me hurting.

"I'm heading out Bella. Take it easy today, it's Friday after all." He said and came over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Oh how I did love Fridays. It was days like today that got me so excited because I could spend my weekends with Edward.

"K dad, see you later." I said and he was gone. Edward should be here any second to take me to school. I usually don't feel up to driving. My truck is hard to handle so unless I need to, I prefer when Edward drives me. Not only due to that it's easier, but I love spending time with him.

A few minutes later and a pop tart, there was a knock on my front door. "Come in Edward." I called out. Edward appeared in front of me and I heard the front door click closed.

"You know love; you should just let people in if you don't know who's at the front door." He said kissing me on the cheek and taking the seat next to me and the kitchen table. "You ready to go?" he asked, I nodded. We got up and he grabbed my coat and helped me into it like the gentleman he is. He grabbed my backpack and we headed out.

Ever since the baseball thing Edward thankfully hasn't treated me differently. Well, the first few days he was constantly here, not that I minded but he was overly protective. After he realized it's been over three weeks since we have seen James or the others, he has relaxed some.

We got to school and we pulled up next to Emmet's Jeep. Edward and his family used to ride to school together but now he drives me alone with the Volvo and the others take a different car whether its Emmet's Jeep or Roses BMW.

We got out and it wasn't raining yet so we stood outside with the others leaning against the car. "Hey Bella," Emmet said with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Emmet," I said smiling back at him. I waved to Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. All of the Cullen's have been so amazing to me. They are all so nice and we hang out a lot. I sometimes play board games with them or I watch Emmet and Jasper duel it out in an epic Chess game.

"You know Bella; I want a rematch from last night." I laughed remembering how I beat Emmet last night while we played a one on one game of the card game War. Esme watched over it making sure Emmet didn't cheat in any way by taking a few cards quicker than my eyes could see.

"You're on Emmet." I said laughing as did the others. We continued talking a little bit until the bell rung signaling us to all head to our classes.

The day was going by good so far. By the time lunch rolled around I was pretty tired. My medication besides taking the pain away sometimes has the side affect of drowsiness. I'm usually alright and don't get too tired but today I am exhausted but at least I'm not feeling sick right now.

Edward and I sit with the others. I sat down at the table with Alice and Jasper who already had food in front of them. Edward usually goes up to get my food and Edward and Rosalie where with him. Once Edward came back he sat down and I looked over the tray. I picked up the apple and took a bite out of it and put it down.

"You're not going to eat anymore?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not feeling very hungry, I'm actually really tired." I said frowning. He gave me a concerned look.

He looked at the clock on the wall of the cafeteria. "We have a little less than an hour of lunch left, you can take a nap if you want and I will wake you up before lunch ends." He offered. I was so tired I didn't even care if I would be sleeping in the full lunchroom.

I nodded my head. He took of the sweater he was wearing and bunched it up into a pillow and put it on his lap. I twisted in my chair so that I was still sitting but I leaned back so that I was laying on my back on Edwards lap with my head on the makeshift pillow. My legs were hanging off the side of the chair as if I were sitting. It surprisingly was very comfortable.

I drifted off to sleep while Edward was running his fingers through my hair. The feeling was amazing. I eventually woke up to the gentle whispering of Edward. "Bella love, it's time to wake up." He said.

"No," I complained. "One more minute." I heard the collective laugh of all of the Cullen's around me. I reluctantly sat up with the help of Edward. My back was hurting from the position I was in. I quickly bent down to stretch it out.

"Feeling any better?" he asked.

"A little. The nap helped." He smiled. I noticed all of the food was off of the table except for a bottle of water and a cereal bar. I picked them both up and stuffed them in my bag for later. A few minutes later the bell rang. We all got up and Edward and I walked to our biology class.

We got in and sat down next to each other. When the entire class got in and the late bell rang but Mr. Banner still wasn't in class. We all waited and then a few minutes later he finally walked in.

He started his lecture but I was still so tired that I was only catching bits and pieces of it. It was when I noticed Edward look furious and felt his body go stiff next to mine did I start to really pay attention.

"Of course class, when the cancer cells attack the body it is in the victim of it will have varied results and symptoms." What the heck? Was he really talking about cancer? I am certain this was not in our curriculum. I have to deal with this all the time but I came to school to escape the thoughts of my cancer plaguing my life, and now here I am sitting in class while Mr. Banner talks about it. This is ridiculous.

I raised my hand. "What is it?" he asked rudely and I think I heard Edward let out a small growl.

"Sir, I don't w-want to seem rude but this isn't in our book or unit. S-so if you don't mind can we skip it s-since we don't need it." I stuttered out.

He sighed loudly. "Miss Swan, I suggest you don't tell me what to do. If I want to cover this, I am free to do so. So now if I can get back to what I was saying… cancer patients often undergo treatment such as chemo therapy. It sometimes kills the cancer cells and increases the patient's health or does nothing.

"I have heard of some people just letting it kill them. Idiots if you ask me class. People don't realize how good our science and technology is today. People are delusional and think cancer can just be cured by songs and love." He said like he was disgusted.

I had to interrupt him. "Sir," I said. "I really don't thi-" he cut me off.

"Isabella, I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I will not think twice about issuing you as many detentions as I please." He said threateningly. I looked over to Edward who was visibly seething.

Mr. Banner was about to continue but I couldn't let him. I couldn't let his ignorance be heard anymore. "No!" I shouted. "You listen to me! You get payed to teach us the stuff in our textbooks, not what you have no idea about. What you are saying is ignorant and stupid results based on tests that where done on people. Not random patients or test subject A but actual people. You have no idea how it really is, none of you know!" I shouted. I didn't realize I had started crying. I didn't even grab my bag, I just ran out of class.

I slowed down to a walk once I was near the exit. I rubbed my eyes but I was still crying. "Bella," I heard someone call out. I turned around to see Edward walking towards me. He came over and embraced me but I just collapsed in his arms sobbing. He picked me up and carried me out to the Volvo and put me in the passenger seat. He got in the driver's side and took off. Before I knew it we were back at my house. I didn't even realize he had gotten me out and brought me inside. We were now sitting on the couch in the living rooms. I was leaning against Edward and crying into his shoulder.

After I was finally able to calm down I took a deep breath. "Sorry about that." I said.

"Bella, there is absolutely nothing for you to apologize for. If you hadn't yelled at him I would have. I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself."

"Thanks." I said. He gave me a kiss and passed me a glass of water. "I should probably call Charlie and tell him what happened so he doesn't get a concerned call form the school saying that I ditched."

"Don't worry love, I'll do it." I nodded. He pulled out his cell phone and lifted it to his ear. I leaned against his chest. "Hello, Chief Swan please…..Hello….No, everything's fine…. Bella and I left early….no, no, it wasn't that…. She was upset….yes sir…of course, goodbye." He closed the phone.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Nothing much, he is going to come home a little bit early and I will fill him in. You should get some more rest." I nodded. Edward lifted me up and brought me up the stairs. He put me on the bed and took my shoes off. I lied down and he pulled the covers over me. "Sleep well." He said and I fell asleep again.

I woke up and looked at my clock. It was now four thirty and I left school around twelve. So about a four and a half hour nap. I groaned and sat up. I started stretching and pain shot through my body. I took the bottle of pills I kept next to my bed and opened them up. Popping two into my mouth, I chased it down with some water from the left over water bottle on my night stand.

I got out of bed and ran my fingers through my hair a few times. I gave up and walked downstairs. I saw Charlie sitting on the couch watching TV but Edward wasn't with him. I went over to the window and saw that his car was gone. "Where is Edward?" I asked trying not to sound as sad as I knew I must have sounded.

"He left about an hour ago, said he would have Alice pick you up but I don't know what time." He said. Right when he stopped talking there was a knock on the door. I went over to it and opened it up.

"Should I be surprised to see you right now?" I asked Alice who was standing in the doorway with a few bags in her hands.

"By now you should know not to be surprised silly." She said allowing herself in. "Hey chief!" she said waving to Charlie.

"Hey Alice." Alice comes over sometimes and Charlie adores her. He thinks it's good I have a friend who's a girl. Rosalie came over once also but I could tell Alice enjoyed it more.

"So, what's in the bags?" I asked her.

"Nothing much, just what you're going to wear over to the house tonight." She smiled.

"Alice, why do I have to change?"

"Because I said so. Now let's go upstairs because we have to get you ready." I sighed and trudged up the stairs. In no time I was ready. Alice had brought me over a simple dress. It was midnight blue with thinks straps. It ended right above my knee. She gave me nice sandals to wear with it. She took my hair and after attacking it with a brush and some hairspray she assembled it into an elegant bun with some strands hanging down.

"You look perfect," she said. We got into the car which was Rose's and drove off towards the Cullen's house.

When we got there Alice got out and took me inside. Once I was inside she left but I didn't know where she went. "Alice?" I called out. Nothing. "Edward?" I called out next.

"You look beautiful" he said walking over to me. He had been standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" I asked.

"I know that you weren't feeling well today and that you were upset so tonight is our date night. I have prepared a candlelit dinner for you and after that, well, I have a surprise."

"I hate surprises." I said he laughed. He held out his arm and I took it. He walked me over to the dinning room. Set up there on the table were flowers, candles but only one place setting. He led me to the seat. After sitting, I was a bit scared to try his food. After all, he probably hasn't cooked in a long time but I tried it either way. It was amazing.

I finished what was on my plate and looked up to a smiling Edward. "That was delicious, thank you."

"No problem." He said. "You know I would do anything for you." I nodded. "Ready for the next part?" he asked.

"Sure." We got up and he walked over to the large living room. On the couch there were many blankets and pillows set up. The lights were dimmed and there were a few DVD's on the table.

"Choose a movie to watch." I reached down and chose the first thing my hand touched. He put it in and he settled on the couch. I sat next to him and he pulled me down so I was cuddled up next to him. He reached over and grabbed a blanket and put it around me so I would get cold form his low body temperature.

I hardly even watched the movie. My eyes stayed on Edward the whole time as his remained on me as well. "I love you Edward." I whispered.

"And I love you Bella, more then you could know." He said and kissed me in earnest. "Are you feeling better?" he asked. I had actually forgotten about today's events actually and smiled at how easy it was for him to distract me from all of the negativity in my life.

"Yes, thank you for that." I let out a small yawn.

"It's all right; if you fall asleep I will take you home." I nodded. I was upset I was sleeping so much lately but I couldn't help it. The last thing I remember before I feel asleep in Edwards arms was him gently kissing my forehead and whispering an 'I love you.'

_**OK, so New Moon is so soon! I am seeing it at midnight which from when I am writing this right now before I post this is about 9 hours and 40 minutes away!**_

_**I am so so so excited!**_

_**Please review because today is a big day and it will make me VERY happy!**_

_**Thanks! Review!**_


	15. sorry, authors note

Hey guys, sorry that this isn't a chapter.

I have been sick for a little while and haven't been able to write. But I am feeling a little bit better and went to the doctor but I still not positive what I have. It's a stomach thing.

So I haven't had time to write but I'm trying to catch up. So I might not have a chapter up too soon because I need to write it, send it to my Beta and then do whatever else I need to. Also, Thanksgiving was today so I had a lot of family over and they are still over for a few more days and I have to play host.

To make this short, I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Not too long, maybe another week or week and a half. Not too much of a wait. Thanks so much for understanding.

Sorry again! And I will see you all soon. If you have any questions or comments feel free to PM me.


	16. Real Life Nightmares

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, sadly I don't)

Twilightmadfans is my amazing Beta who puts up with my long, sick waiting.

Hey guys, I am **SO** sorry for the wait. I have been sick for oh…I don't know, the past five years or so. Yeah, I have stomach problems and my doctor never could tell me what was wrong with me. So anyways, for some reason, this past month, it's been acting up and my stomach has hurt so much I can barely get out of bed. So I have been feeling somewhat better and the second I did I started typing away and making this chapter. I was almost done with it when I felt sick yet again. So I finally finished it and I'm so sorry for the wait. I promise to try to get the next one out ASAP.

**OH, side note, I saw New Moon, at midnight when it was released. I thought it was really good, Better then Twilight. There were some things that weren't needed in there or that some effects were odd and it was a little rushed but it was a long book. Besides that I think it was really good. Can't wait for Eclipse 205 days! **

Now, onto the story…

Real Life Nightmares

I was not excited to go to school today. After my little outburst yesterday I didn't want to show my face in school. Everyone must think I'm insane now for yelling at Mr. Banner about what he was trying to teach us. Speaking of, Charlie called the school and personally talked to Mr. Banner. None of the teachers knew about my cancer before, but now Mr. Banner did and maybe even more did. I don't know how I feel about that.

I also am going to hate today because it is one of those off days in Forks, where the rain has cleared up and the sun is shining meaning that Edward and the other Cullen's won't be going to school today.

After I fell asleep on Edwards couch, I woke up in his car and was being driven home by him. He told me him and his family were going to be taking a small hunting trip for today. Alice looked ahead and didn't see anything bad happening in school today for me so she felt it was ok for them all to leave. Edward said they were going someplace that was a few hours away due to that they wanted to hit up the area before local hunters there took out their favorite animals for the season but that he would be back before I went to sleep tonight.

I already miss him.

He stayed with me for most of the night last night. After I went through my bedtime routine of taking my meds and getting dressed, he laid down next to me as I slept. I have been sleeping a lot lately and have been very drowsy, side effects of the dam meds. He woke me up around five in the morning to say goodbye. After a quick kiss he told me to sleep again and that he would see me later. In a flash he was gone, and the next second I was asleep again.

Getting up this morning sucked. I was still so tired despite all of my sleeping. I showered, took my meds and did the injections I needed. Heading downstairs Charlie was just about to head out when I took a seat at the kitchen table. He gave me a little smile and left.

I hated this so much. Charlie has been an amazing father to me and it upsets me that such a great man as himself has to deal with a sickly daughter like me. He deserves a nice normal life. A child who is on the basketball team, a child who gets straight A's, and a child who isn't a walking medical problem.

No, instead he has me. The daughter who is costing him a fortune in medical bills, the daughter who can barely stand up for too long because it hurts to much, a daughter who should make his life easier, not harder like I am undoubtedly doing. I know that after my mother had left with me that Charlie had been a mess but once all of the problems started with me and then my mom's death, Charlie didn't deserve any of these hardships.

I lifted myself of the chair and went to grab my keys. I grabbed my stuff and headed out to my truck. It took some effort to open the heavy door to my beast of a truck but I got it. I went to adjust my mirrors but stopped when I caught my reflection in it. I know I have been losing weight and color but I look awful now.

I lifted my pale hand up to my face. My cheek bones were prominent and I had bags under my eyes. My skin, so pale could almost make me pass as a vampire if I were beautiful. My hair seems to also be losing what little luster it had. It was dulling into a muddy brown color with my eyes matching it. I really did look sick.

I fixed the mirror and pulled out and started driving towards the school. Getting out of my truck was just as tricky as getting in. The door was heavy and was hard to push open. Finally getting out, I grabbed my stuff and headed to class.

The day was going normally, I was getting some strange looks for the whole yelling thing yesterday. Even though I did get some strange looks, I got a few compliments. I got a high five from a senior boy named Thomas Evens. He told me how he had Mr. Banner last year and hated him but that he quote on quote 'Didn't have the balls to do that.'

At lunch I sat with Angela and Ben at our own table away from Jessica Mike and the others. We just talked a little about an English essay that we have to write soon on Romeo and Juliet. I didn't eat again today, I don't know why though. I was feeling tired still and a little nauseous but there was something else, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach but I don't know why.

The bell signaled for us to all get to our next class and I made my way to biology I walked in and was about to take my seat but Mr. Banner called me up to his desk. People were still coming in as I made my way up.

"Isabella," I waited. "I wasn't going to say anything to you today but I just decided now that I really should." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't know about your…situation and now I realize that I offended you.

"You see Miss Swan, my wife died from breast cancer six years ago right before I moved here. I was devastated but I was mostly upset because she didn't want most of the treatments. She wanted to just enjoy the life she was given. When she died I became the hateful person I am today. I just wanted to apologize to you. I shouldn't take out my anger of my loss on my students. I am so sorry and I just wanted to make things civil between us."

"Thank you Mr. Banner." That's all I could say. I was shocked and didn't have anything else to say.

"Don't worry, I will make sure the class doesn't continue on my impromptu lesson from yesterday. "He gave me a smile which looked off on his face and sent me back to my seat.

Mr. Banner stood up and addressed the class. "Everyone, I want to apologize to you all for how I have acted. I was informed that I was in the wrong of my lesson yesterday and I realize now that I was. Miss Swan told me," _Oh god! What the hell is he about to say? _"That I didn't know what I was talking about yesterday with the lesson on cancer and she was right, she knows better than all of us."

There were a few gasps and everyone turned around and just stared at me. I shrunk in my seat.

They knew.

They now _all _knew.

Mr. Banner was trying to help and make things right but he just ruined it all. He just shot away my chance of a normal life for the rest of my short time. Now everyone knows, I can tell it by their faces. I look around the room and see some people. I see shock, disbelief and pity. The one thing I hated the most, pity.

I tried to hold onto my tears for the rest of the lesson as everyone continued to stare at me. Mr. Banner just continued on like nothing was wrong.

When the bell rang I got up but people just continued to watch me. They cleared a path in the isle for me to walk through. I left class and started walking to my next destination in hopes to escape the staring.

That was to no avail, news travels fast in a small town, even faster in that small towns tiny school. People walked by me giving me sympathetic looks, knowing looks. I couldn't stand it, I don't want to be pitied. Instead of going to my next class, I went to the parking lot and got into my truck. I couldn't hold in the tears anymore.

I started the truck and made my way home. I opened the door and just collapsed onto the couch and cried. I don't know how long I cried for. It could have been for a few minutes, a few hours, I'm not sure.

After I calmed down I sat up and took a couple of deep breaths. I was about to go upstairs and grab some meds because now I am in pain. My body is aching and I just need something to soothe me. I was walking towards the stairs when the doorbell rang. I went over to the door not even looking to see who was there swung the door open. I stopped breathing.

"Hello Bella." James said with an eerie smile. I was about to scream for help even thought it wouldn't have done any good since Charlie's at the station and Edwards hunting. I couldn't scream though because there was a cold hand covering my mouth. He closed the door and carried me into the living room still holding my mouth shut.

Oh how I wish Edward was here right now with me, to help me, to save me. The only thing anyone ever does for me, save me. I can't do the saving; I am always the damsel in distress.

"Bella, I'm going to put you down, alright?" I nodded. He set me down on the couch and I didn't even bother to yell at this point since it wouldn't do anything. "I've missed you. Ever since we first met I wanted a little taste of you." He started walking around the room. "You smell amazing. I wonder how your little Edward resists just feeding off of you."

I don't even want to answer him. I know he is going to kill me. I knew that day when I first saw him that he was going to cause problems and now, here it is.

"Now now Bella. You're hurting my feelings by not answering me. I can't wait until you do." He smiled diabolically at me.

I remained silent but I wanted to cry. I knew death was near but I wanted it quickly. I am already in enough pain. My bones are screaming in protest of me sitting up hunched in the little ball I put myself in.

I got up, not thinking. I needed something to make the pain go away. He stopped me before I could even take a step. "Where are you off to? To call you boyfriend?" I just shook my head.

"Please." I begged. "If you're going to kill me just do it already." He shook his head and pushed me roughly back onto the seat. It hurt more then he could ever imagine.

"I wanted to have fun with this. It was way too easy. I expected your coven to be with you all of the time. I guess not. I was actually just passing by and I decided I would see if I could get through them. Surprise to me that they aren't here. I can now do with you whatever I wish."

He came over to me and grabbed me and pulled me up to stand next to him. He ran his fingers down my cheek. The coldness of his hands repulsed me. They weren't gentle like Edwards hands; James was dragging his fingers, digging into my flesh. I could tell it would bruise in the next couple of minutes.

"You know, it's a pity that the Cullen's didn't just drink from you. Your scent, its so mouthwatering." He licked his lips. "I can't place the smell, there's something that is so attractive and it invites me in. However, there is something else there that I can't describe. It's different but it adds to the amazing aroma that is you." I shuddered. I could tell that he was getting closer to killing me. I only pray that it's quick and painless.

"Since the Cullen's refuse to enjoy your unique possibilities, I will enjoy it." This was it; I was going to die now. Why is my life always in danger? Cancer, cars and now vampires! This isn't fair. It cant happen like _this._

I tried, and I know it is useless but I ran. I don't know what prompted me to do it but I did. I ran for the front door and took off once it was open. I knew he could catch up in no time. He did. I was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back. I couldn't stop the warm tears from falling down my face. He dragged me back towards my house but instead of going inside he dumped me off right before the stairs up to the door.

I needed Edward now. I wanted him here with me. I wanted Alice here to comfort me. I wanted Jasper here to control the crazy emotions going on within me. I wanted Emmet here to get rid of James. I needed Rosalie here to help Emmet. I needed Esme to act motherly and make me feel safe. I needed Carlisle to do something about the pain. I wanted Charlie nowhere near me right now. I don't want him in the middle of angry vampires. Most of all, I needed Edward.

"Bella, this is getting annoying." He sighed. "I hope you had a nice life and thank you for providing me with dinner." He smiled down to me, getting ready to strike.

I closed my eyes waiting. After a few moment of nothing. I realized I must be dead. Wow, is this what it feels like to die. Nothing? It can't be.

I opened my eyes and saw that James wasn't standing over me anymore. I heard a crash and looked to where it came from. I saw James being thrown into the woods by Edward. Edward! He came for me. He's here!

I see James get up and go for Edward but before I can see anything I am being moved. I look up and see Carlisle looking down at me concerned. "Bella. Bella can you hear me?" he asked and I nod.

"Are you in any pain." I nod again. "Can you tell me where." I point to the shoulder James grabbed and my cheeks from when he 'brushed' them with his hand. Then I motion to my whole body, I still never got to take the stuff I needed.

"Bella!" I look over and see Alice. "Bella, you don't need to cry. Edward, Jasper and Emmet are taking care of James."I didn't even realize I was still crying. "Did James hurt you?" I wanted to say that besides the rough handling that I was alright and just needed my prescribed medication, but I couldn't talk. I guess it was due to shock.

A minute later Carlisle injected me with something and the pain was diminishing but with the pain leaving, I was getting tired.

"Carlisle, is she alright?" that was Edwards voice. "Bella love," he kissed my forehead. "It's alright, it's done. We got rid of him. He's dead."

"Monster!" I cried. Edward looked surprised and hurt. "James, he is a _monster_!" I cried and Edward look of shock and hurt turned into pity.

"He's gone forever" Edward said soothingly. "It's over. You don't need to worry about him again." I nodded. "I love you Bella."

"Edward. I…love." I couldn't talk; the stuff Carlisle gave me was draining me of energy. My eyes were getting droopy.

"Does she need a hospital?" Esme asked. Funny, I don't remember seeing her.

"No, she is alright besides the soreness and pain. She just needs to rest and sleep." Carlisle answered.

"What do we do, we can't just leave her now." The voices where getting foggy, I couldn't tell who said that.

"No, we can't. Edward will stay with her until Charlie gets home." I heard some other voices but I couldn't focus on what they were saying.

"Bella," I heard Edward say now. "Rest my love" I nodded, or at least I think I did, I can't be sure. I drifted off to sleep which felt like one of the safest places right now.

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Yeah, so this wasn't one of my favorite chapters. I don't know, I think it could have been better but it's the best I can do when I'm sick. Don't worry, future chapters will be better.**_

_**Anyway, please please review!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	17. Get it My Way

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, sadly I don't)

Oh goodness, thank the lord I have an understanding Beta who puts up with me! Twilightmadfans is truly a saint.

I'm back! Finally! I know it's been a MONTH! But I started feeling really sick again and then it was the holidays and New Years and I had a lot going on in my life. I know you all don't want to hear my stupid excuses but I am sorry. I also said I would get the next chapter out ASAP and I apologize for that. I really will try to get the next chapter out much sooner because I hate making you all wait! I already have the next one done, just need to work out a few kinks in it because right now it sounds funny. And I'm working on the one after that also! So I will try to be quick and send them over to my Beta and then put them up.

Here is the story….

Get it My Way

Three weeks had passed since my encounter with James. I really had thought it had been the end for me but whenever I think that, Edward seems to save me in the nick of time. Whether it is car crashes, being stuck on the middle of the road after collapsing or being chased by a sadistic vampire, Edward always seems to get me in time. Still, James had left me bruised and terrified.

I knew that the Cullen's were all good vampires. They were on a diet of animals, but when I had heard about other vampires, I really hadn't thought anything that happened could. James was truly a monster, something dark and evil that has still haunted my dreams since Edward destroyed him. There were nights were I would think he was still out there, that he somehow got away which I knew wasn't possible but still, I was haunted by the very thought of him. But I had Edward. He was here for me when I woke up in the middle of the night whether it was due to nightmares or because I simply couldn't sleep due to the pain anymore.

The pain. When I was younger and was first told that I had bone cancer, I was twelve so I didn't fully understand everything. Most of the stuff I heard was sugar coated and my parents were told all the gritty details. Now that I'm older, I am not so lucky. I'm not told anymore that I have cancer but the doctors have a special medicine to try to scare away the bad things in my body. No, now I am being told by my oncologist that the cancer cells aren't going away, that since I chose to forgo chemo or any other types of treatments, my days are numbered.

I have been going to see my doctor every other week now. They like to do checkups to see if anything is progressing or not. They like to test out all of the things that is going on in my body and see just how much I am deteriorating. I am so weak and tired now. I can barley take care of myself some days but luckily, I have my father and the Cullen's.

I stopped going to school. I couldn't face the pity I would receive. After Mr. Banner basically told my entire class, I knew right then and there that I wouldn't be going back. I hate the sadness that surrounds me on the daily basis in my own house from my father but I couldn't face a whole sea of students feeling bad for me.

I did regret it though, the Charlie thing. I mean, how would you feel, your only child dying before your eyes. After my mom died I didn't feel like fighting and it would be pointless because one day I would die, why spend the rest of my life under treatment in a hospital? I see how this is killing Charlie and I hate it but even if I wanted to go back and try to fight the cancer this time, it's too late.

And Edward, he isn't doing well either. I can see the pain in his eyes whenever I have to take my medication, when I can barely get up some mornings. He hates leaving me at the house alone sometimes but he has to go to school and I stay home. I know that he has been through school numerous times but a supposed seventeen year old can't just stay home all day with his sick girlfriend. He and the other Cullen's know that. So when he and his siblings are at school, either Charlie is home or Esme comes over.

She loves taking care of me; she is almost like a mother to me. It's not the same as Renee though, it never will be and she knows that but it doesn't stop Esme from treating me like a daughter. She will sit with me when I'm sick or cook for me and Charlie, she truly loves me and I am so grateful for her.

I have such a great support system behind me, I know everyone is upset that I am dying, well, obviously everyone is devastated but we are all trying to make good of my time. I have very few moments to myself anymore but when I do, I don't know what to do with myself. I feel so helpless sometimes and confused. My life was so easy when I was younger, I would love coming home from school and seeing my mother unpacking groceries on Mondays or spending time with my mom on the weekends going to parks or bookstores. When you're young, nothing can hurt you, you are innocent and pure. Then everything changes. For some people it takes a while for that change to come and sometimes the change is subtle. Sometimes it's a tragedy, hitting puberty, getting a dog, or even being diagnosed with cancer. No matter what that change is, ultimately, everyone grows up one day.

I know I grew up the day I was diagnosed. I might have been young and naive at the time, but I knew something changed and that change was forever. Just like when I met Edward, I felt that my life would be different. He helped me so much already and I love him for that.

Though sometimes he cares about me too much and not enough about himself. He refuses to leave me to hunt. Besides going to school, he hates not being near me. He hunts near my home maybe getting dear or other little animals but I know it's not enough for him. I would talk to Esme and she would tell me what the difference of a dear and a bear is. I always tried to get him to take care of himself but he was more worried about me. Well, that was until today. Today I was going to get my way.

Yesterday Esme came over when the Cullen kids were at school and Charlie was at the station. We watched a movie and got to talking. Edward never got a real chance to hunt since the last time he planned a trip, it was cut short by James attack. I told Esme my plan and she agreed. It was time for Edward to take better care of himself.

Waking up I was alone in my room, Edward had already went back to his house to shower and change so he could come back and say bye before leaving for school. I took my meds and showered. I put on a pair of warm sweat pants and a sweatshirt that used to fit well but is now too big for my shrinking frame. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room smiling when I saw Edward lying on my bed looking over to me with what can only be described as a loving look on his face.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to him glad that I have about twenty minutes before he has to leave. I shivered from the close proximity to his cold body. Edward noticed and grabbed a blanket from behind him and draped it across my shoulders. He sat up quickly and put his arm around my shoulder and leaned me back so I was lying down with him.

We just sat there for a little while, not needing to talk. I looked over to him and he smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. I looked into his eyes and saw the darkness looming. He really did need to go on a good hunt.

"Edward," I barely whispered but I knew he would hear me. "I think you should go hunting with your brothers today. You can go and be back by tomorrow afternoon and I could spend the day at your house with Esme since Charlie has to go into the station again today."

"No." he said firmly. I groaned and he sighed. "Bella, please. I don't want to leave you here alone."

"That's the thing though, I won't be alone Edward. I will be with Esme and I bet you could get Alice and Rosalie to take the day off and stay with us also. You need to hunt."

"Bella, please. You know that I cant-" he was cut off by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He grabbed it out and flipped it open. "Yes Alice? No. But-. Fine. Thirty minutes. Bye." He looked down to me again and chuckled. "Alice will be expecting me to drop you off in thirty minutes." I smiled knowing that I got my way for once with Edward.

I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you so much Bella." He said back. We spent our time just sitting around with each other. He left to get his car since he usually runs here. I told Charlie the plan. Well, I told him what he thinks will be happening. He thinks Edward is going out of town with his brothers for the day to visit a friend from Alaska that is visiting somewhere in Washington and that Esme asked Rose and Alice to stay home so that we could have a girl's day. He agreed that my plans were fine.

I waited for Edward to pick me up. Charlie told me to be back early and we left. The car ride was short seeing as how Edward drives like a maniac as do the other Cullen's. We got to the house and he brought me inside with a little bag I had brought with just some stuff I might need; an extra sweatshirt, some hair ties and medication.

Saying goodbye to Edward is always hard, but knowing I won't see him for a day is horrible and it upset me. I loved him so much and it kills me not to be with him and he knows that. "Bella, if you don't want me to go then I don't have to." He cooed to me.

"No," I shook my head. "It was my idea for you to go and I will survive until tomorrow afternoon." He nodded and brought a cold hand up to my face and lightly grasped my chin.

"I love you so much Isabella Swan." He gently kissed my lips. "I will be back tomorrow and we can spend all day with each other if you would like."

"Of course I would like to. I would love to." He kissed me again and hugged me.

"Keep my heart safe, I'm leaving it with you." This time I brought my lips to his and started a passionate kiss. I didn't want to take my lips away from his. I brought my hand up and grabbed his hair with all of my strength which wasn't really strong at all. Unfortunately though, he broke apart our kiss and left me with his mother and sisters. We watched him Jasper and Emmet drive away from the window inside.

"Does it ever get easy?" I asked the girls. "Seeing them drive away and not being with them for a few days, hours even?" I asked feeling tears sting my eyes.

"Oh darling," Esme said leading me over to the couch. "It always hurts to see my sons leave even if it's only for a short time but we are all strong and just count down the moments until they return." She rubbed my shoulder affectionately.

Alice and Rose were sitting with us. "Enough with the sadness!" Alice complained. "Let's have some fun before our guys get back." She looked over to Esme. "Well, Carlisle will be back from work in three hours but let's still have our fun." She smiled and Esme rolled her eyes.

A few hours later and I was not sure if I was happy that I had come to the house today. Alice wanted to shop but because of my condition she made me go online shopping with her ordering way too many clothes for me. Rose and Alice gave me a mini makeover as Esme watched, laughing during the whole thing. They painted my nails a pale pink and Alice forced me out of my warm old sweats that honestly have seen better days into nice fuzzy pajamas that will keep me warm enough. She knew all of the stuff that goes along with my condition and she wouldn't have done all this stuff if it would hurt me in anyway.

After our time of girly stuff, we all sat around and watched a movie. I ended up falling asleep halfway through it. It sucks; I haven't been able to stay awake any more. I always fall asleep and I miss out on fun times. Then again, sometimes my constant tiredness is a good thing like when I'm in pain; it helps to try to sleep through it.

When I woke up, it was around five o'clock so Esme said I should be getting home. She offered to drive me and make dinner for Charlie and myself. I called up my dad and he said it was a great idea and told me to thank Esme. So, she cooked and I sat in the kitchen with her talking until Charlie got home. Esme excused herself saying she had to get back to her family for dinner and left.

"I'm so full." Charlie said leaning back in his chair with his now empty plate in front of him. Esme had made steak and potatoes for us. He completely devoured his and I ate some of mine, not being really hungry. "Remind me to thank Esme again when I see her next." I just smiled and nodded. My dad appreciated anyone that would cook for him since his cooking skills are that of a dog.

"I think I'm going to head to sleep now." I told my dad standing up.

He looked at his watch and grimaced seeing how early it is. I know it upset him to see the affects of the cancer on me. "Alright Bells, sleep tight and I will take care of these dishes. I nodded and started to leave. "Oh wait a second." I stopped and turned around. "Dr. Greene called and told me that he changed the time of your appointment next week from four to one o'clock."

"Alright dad. " I said walking over to him. I gave him a quick hug and kiss. "Love you."

"I love you to Bells. Sleep well honey." I walked away and started climbing up the stairs but I swore I heard him crying. I got into my room and started getting ready for bed knowing that tonight Edward wouldn't be here and that I would be waking up alone tomorrow.

I got ready for bed and was about to shut off my lights when I heard the phone ring from downstairs. The ringing stopped midway through a ring meaning Charlie answered it. "Bella!" Charlie yelled up to me. "Phone's for you. I'll bring it up." I heard the creak of the stairs as Charlie made his way to my room. He came in and handed it to me. "It's Edward." I just nodded and took the phone and waited to talk until Charlie left.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." His velvet voice let out. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." I told him. I went on about what I did with his family today and how nice it was for Esme to make a nice dinner for me and Charlie tonight. He told me that she loves cooking and will sometimes bake or cook for food drives in town or in Port Angeles.

"You must be tired." He said and I yawned before I could answer. "Alright, get to sleep Bella." I heard him chuckle. "I'll be home around twelve tomorrow."

"K." I said getting drowsier by the second. "Love you."

"Love you too. Good night." I clicked the off button on the phone and put it on my night stand knowing Charlie would come get it eventually. I shut the lights off and got under my blankets trying to get comfortable and go to sleep. Sleep came easily because I was exhausted and I knew that the sooner I wake up, the sooner I get to see my Edward tomorrow.

_**Hey! Sorry if it seems like not much happened in this chapter. But next chapter will be good! I have some stuff planed for these two and it is coming up next chapter so I'm excited to get it out!**_

_**And I know I'm bad and it's been a month but PLEASE review! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	18. Numb

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, sadly I don't)

Hey, so Twilightmadfans, my Beta is awesome for putting up with me all of the time.

So, I told you all I was going to be quick! Sorry that it's a REALLY short chapter. It was originally going to be longer but I divided it up into two chapters. SO I will try to have the next one out super soon for you all. But come on, give me some props, I think it only took a week for me to get this chapter out.

Now, the story…

Numb

I woke up feeling around on my bed to pull up the blankets that I pushed off of myself while I slept last night. The cold air woke me up. I usually would sleep and wake up before Edward would leave then go back to sleep for a little while. Except for on the weekends when I would stay asleep and Edward would sit with me either on the bed or on the chair across the room until I woke then we would start out day together. Well, this morning I knew he wasn't going to be here so I pulled my blankets over my head and tried to get comfortable enough to dose back off to sleep.

My efforts were fruitless because just lying in bed waiting for sleep to come, my body started to register the pain I always feel. Knowing that I need to take my medication now or I will regret it and be in even more pain then I am now in about ten minutes from now, I reluctantly got myself out of bed and looked over to my alarm clock. Eight thirty in the morning. Charlie is home today but he is probably downstairs watching some sort of a sports game or something. Charlie is a morning person; he usually gets up early so even on his days off, he's up at least by seven.

I walk out of my room into the cold hallway. I enter the bathroom but remember that I left my medication downstairs yesterday. I had asked Esme to get it for me from the bathroom so I could take it without having to go up and down the stairs. I guess we both forgot to put it back. I now have to go downstairs to get it myself. I could call down to Charlie and ask him but I don't want to bother him. He should get the chance to relax for a little while since whenever I do spend time with him alone he is usually taking care of me and doing whatever he can so I don't even have to move finger. He is so carful around me and tries to make it so I won't have the risk of getting tired or cold. If I am, he will fetch blankets and crank of the heat even though he is warm and the electric bill is through the roof. He will help me up the stairs when I'm too tired or soar to do it myself. He would miss out on watching his sports games so I could sit with him and he would turn on a kids program. Neither of us would watch it but he knows I don't like sports.

I left the bathroom and started to head towards the stairs. I was feeling a little light headed but I was thankful that some of the medications I took last night are long lasting so I am not completely writhing in pain right now. I get down the first step at the top of the stairs and my vision blurs and I wobble a little bit. I hold on to the railing and try to steady myself. I blink a few times to see if it helps but it only makes it worse. I shake my head and take a deep breath. Feeling a tiny bit better I take another step but my legs give out. The only thing I remember after that is the sound of my body hitting the stairs as I roll down them and Charlie screaming into a the phone calling an ambulance. I feel nothing but numbness as I drift off into unconsciousness.

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of beeping machines next to me. I tried to lift my head so I could look around but my head felt heavy. I tried to move my limbs but they too felt like they were being weighed down. I was numb which I was thankful for. I tried to see as much as the room as I could but I didn't get a good view. All I knew was that I was in a hospital and that I fell down the stairs. I gave up and closed my eyes and tried to fall back to sleep. That was until I heard the voices, two distinct voices. Edward and Alice. They were whispering outside of my hospital room but I could still hear them.

"Edward, I know you hate seeing her like this. We all do, but you won't change her. If you don't change her she will die. I know you love her and don't want the change to happen but if you don't, you will lose her!" Alice was telling him. I was trying to figure out what she meant.

"Alice, you know why I can't! I can't have that happen to her. I can't have her around here forever living this awful existence that we do! I can't do that to her! I don't see what you don't understand!" he whisper yelled at her.

"Edward, you love her! She is going to die if you don't change her. I know you don't want to lose her and that you don't want to change her but you have to chose one! The second you heard about the fall you rushed over to her side. Will you let her die? Edward, I don't know what you are doing because everything is getting blurry around her. I can't see her future anymore. She is on the line between life and death all the time and I can't see her! And since your interfering all the time, I can't see you either!"

"Alice," he sighed. "Can we please not discuss this now?" I didn't hear a response but I guess she agreed because I didn't hear anything else besides the creek of a door. I opened my eyes again to see Edward standing over my hospital bed.

"Edwar-" I tried to say but I was so numb. He reached down and rubbed my hand. "Wh-wha happened?" I tried to ask but I was starting to feel really tired and my words were slurring.

"You fell down the stairs Bella. Charlie called an ambulance and they took you to Forks hospital. You were out for a few days when they transferred you here, Port Angeles Hospital." He took a deep breath. "You are bruised up badly and your leg is broken. You're under the main treatment of your oncologist Dr. Greene."

I tried to nod to show him I understood but I couldn't move. "S' tiwed. Nim" I tried saying I was ' so tired and numb' but it came out sounding weird but Edward understood well enough.

"You are on a lot of heavy sedatives Bella. You've been out for five days. We were all so scared. Charlie was a mess, he thought we lost you." I saw him shudder at the thought. "We didn't, and we won't." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

I wanted to ask him so much more. Like why did they transfer me to Port Angeles when I could have stayed in Forks? Was my condition getting worse, did my fall decrease the time I have left? Was that why Edward and Alice were arguing? I have so many questions to ask but I can't. I am on so many things right now that I'm a prisoner in my own body. I need to sleep, get rejuvenated and then, when I am fully awake and coherent, I can get some answers.

_**Yeah, sorry if it sucks but don't worry, this was just like a filler chapter kind of. Sorry about that, next chapter will be longer. **_

_**Anyways, please REVIEW! If you do….i will try to get the chapters out faster. AND, I love reviews so come on! Leave some love.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Review**_


	19. Not Enough

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, sadly I don't)

Hey, sorry for the wait. I sent the chapter over to my Beta Twilightmadfans and I don't know what happened but she never got it. It got lost or something in the mystery that I call the internet. So she messaged me asking if I was alright and I was about to message her the same thing when she did. So we discovered the message with the chapter never went through so I quickly resent and she rushed it back over to me. Now, since it took a long time, I promise, if I get a lot of reviews in the next two days, I will have the next chapter out in two or three days. So review.

* * *

Not Enough

I woke up once again to the annoying beeping and buzzing of the machines in my hospital room. Well, if they are beeping that means I'm at least alive still. I opened my eyes to the unfortunate view of the plain room surrounding me. Light grey walls, low lights, fake plastic plants placed around the room and light grey plastic seats holding my sleeping father and an awake Edward, not like he can sleep anyway. He got up and walked over to me. I decided to try to talk, maybe today, after my drug induced sleep, I could be coherent. "Hey," I said my voice sounding scratchy. I cleared my throat. "Hi," I said more clearly.

"Hey," Edward said sitting down next to me on my hospital bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore" and I really was. My body was aching but it was a dull ache which I'm thankful for right now. "How is he doing?" I asked nodding toward Charlie.

Edward let out a soft chuckle. "You're sitting in a hospital bed with a broken leg , bruised on almost your whole body besides your face _and_ living with cancer, but you are concerned about the well being of your father?" he asked trying to lighted the mood. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled again and he answered. "He's doing alright. We all are trying to stay positive but the doctors haven't told us much. They are still running some tests." I nodded. "I love you, you know that right?" I nodded again.

I felt horrible that Charlie is suffering through this. Not just Charlie but all of the people that love me. Edward and the other Cullen's, they have all been so helpful and I see how much it hurts them to see me like this. Just looking at Edward tares my heart into pieces. I know he's been around for a while and has lost his family from when he was alive, but I feel like that's happening all over again for him but I'm not his parents, or a friend of his, I am his love. Our love is so strong that I can feel his pain. I wish I could erase it all for him. Not make him have to sit in a hospital all day with the sick girl, the girl who is weighing down everyone's lives.

"Your doctor will be coming in soon," he looked down at his wrist watch. "In about thirty seven minutes. What do you want to do in the mean time?" he asked me. We decided on playing cards, go fish. I couldn't help but laugh at watching Edward playing a child's car game. He played so seriously until he lost and started pouting. I told him he looked silly and we both erupted into a fit of laughter. Moments like those, just pure fun and ease, are what I cherish the most. I was actually surprised Charlie didn't wake up during it.

I accidently knocked the cards off the little table thing attached to my hospital bed so Edward went to pick up the cards at a human pace since Charlie could wake up at any second and it would be annoying to explain how my boyfriend was zipping around the room at a inhuman rate. I started to wonder where the other Cullen's where. I would get it if Carlisle was working and Jasper and me were ever too close, but what about the others. Esme, Alice, Rose and Emmet never came by. I know I am not really close to them either but I had heard Alice and Edward yesterday talking so she was here. Had Alice left?

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward as I noticed him collect the cards quicker than he had started and place them on the seat he was sitting in. He took a seat on my bed and I gave him a questioning look. "Your doctor." Is all he said.

Seconds later there was a knock on the door and Charlie jolted awake. I looked over to the door and saw Dr. Greene walk in. Charlie shook his hand and looked over to me and took a double take, obviously shocked that I was fully awake.

"Isabella, how are you feeling today? You gave us all quite a scare." He said and I started to wonder again why I was in Port Angeles hospital. Yes, this is the hospitals with my oncologist but why would I have to be transferred here after falling down the stairs?

"I'm better I guess." He nodded and picked up the chart at the end of my bed and jotted something down. Charlie walked over to me and stood next to me on the opposite side that Edward was on.

"Listen, we ran some tests." He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Isabella, when you were first admitted to Forks hospital, they noticed you progressing symptoms and sent you here. We have been monitoring you but I guess not close enough," he took another deep breath and I felt Edward go rigid next to me. I knew it then, I knew what he was about to say. He had such sadness in his eyes and you would think for a doctor who deals with this stuff on a daily basis he would get used to it, it's nice to see it still affects him. "Isabella, your cancer has progressed at such a fast rate and quicker then we all expected. I am so sorry."

"What are you saying?" Charlie asked from my side. He knew what the doctor was saying, he just wanted it to be wrong, and he wanted his ideas to be false.

"What this all means is that since she is at a place where treatments would be a moot point and it is progressing so fast, she has less time than we thought now. We don't know why it is but the cancer is speeding up. Bone cancer is unique, as you know, it is releasing calcium from your bones into your bloodstream which not only weakens your bones but is highly dangerous because it causes a chemical imbalance in your body. Usually your body can fix a chemical imbalance like this but with you, with it happening to fast; the body's ability to correct the imbalance is impaired."

"How much time?" I asked emotionless. I didn't know what to say or what to think, I have less time but how much less is it? I looked up to Edward but he was already staring down at me. I could see the hopelessness in his eyes. He reached out and grabbed my hand softly, rubbing soothing circles into my palm.

"Maybe three weeks or so. When the chemical imbalance is happening and the calcium is released into the bloodstream and the levels rise to such an extreme level, you will fall into unconsciousness first then die. Though, if you're in the hospital when it happens, we will make it painless for you." Dr. Greene said mechanically. "I know it's not much time, we thought you would have months more." He looked so sad, not just for me but I saw him glance towards Edward and Charlie. "We can get some people to help you arrange things…"he offered. I shook my head; I don't want to plan my own funeral. He nodded and asked if we had any questions but none of us did. He apologized again and left the room.

No one moved in the room, Charlie stayed standing, I was still lying in bed and Edward was sitting as still as a statue next to me. No one knew what to say or to do. What do say to your father when you learn you have less than a month to live, what about to the love of your life? Or the other way around, the father to the daughter dying or the boyfriend to his dying girlfriend. There_ is _nothing to say.

We all sat there like that for a while. Who knows how long it was. It could have been a few seconds, a few minutes, hours even. I don't know. Time stays still at moments like these.

"I'm going to go get something to eat." Edward said and I quickly looked at him with a worried look. I leaned down to whisper in my ear even though it only seemed like he was going to kiss my cheek. "I'll be walking around, I won't listen. I'll be back soon." I nodded and Edward got up and quietly left the room so I could talk with Charlie.

I looked up to my dad and saw he was about to start crying. "Daddy," I whispered. He reached over to me and pulled me into a hug and we both just lost ourselves. We both started sobbing and shaking together.

"Bella," he cried into my shoulder. "I love you so much baby girl. I'm so sorry baby." He cried.

"Dad," I sobbed. "There is nothing for you to apologize for. Ever. I love you so much. You gave me a life to live for the end and that was the best thing you could have done for me. Thank you dad." I hugged him tighter.

"Oh baby, I love you so much. I can't stand to see you in pain. I don't want to lose you." He admitted crying. "You're my world and I don't know what I have to live for now. Without you, I'm nothing but the Chief of police to a small town."

"Dad, don't talk like that. You have everything to live for." I sat back from him and wiped my eyes with my hand. "When I die," I took a deep breath. "I want you to continue living. Not just for you, but for me and for mom. We all love you and I know mom wouldn't want to see you living sadly and alone for the rest of your life. You will go out and you will find someone you love dad, you have plenty of friends. You can just grieve me and then move on."

"Isabella." Charlie said firmly. "I will never grieve and just move on. Every day you will be the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last when I go to sleep. You are my only child and I will never move on. No matter what, you are the most important thing to me. Do you understand that?" he asked and I nodded.

"Promise me though, that when I die, you will continue living dad. Do all of the things you have never done but always wanted to. Life's short, live it up." We sat there, just talking about all of the things we have each wanted to always do but never did. My list consisted of some weird things like baking one hundred cupcakes. I don't know why but when I was younger I always had wanted to do that. Charlie's list didn't have too much either, his biggest thing was to help the community and volunteer. It surprised me. I thought it would involve fishing but no. Charlie wants to help people with raising money, soup kitchens and stuff like that. I was really realizing how much of a great man my father really is.

A little while later, Charlie's stomach let out a large growl so I told him to go grab some lunch and I could talk to Edward when he was in the cafeteria.

"Alright," Charlie said getting up. "I'll walk down there, find him and send him up." Just as he was about to leave there was a knock on the door. Charlie opened it and let the knocker in. Edward. "Son, you have great timing." Charlie laughed. Laughing about anything was good nowadays.

Charlie stepped out of the room and made his way towards the hospital cafeteria. Edward came towards me and sat down on my bed. I was lying down, pretty tired after a rather emotional day so far.

"Where did you go?" I asked. He said he was getting something to eat but he doesn't eat what they serve in the cafeteria.

"I was just walking around for a bit, thinking." Nodding I tried to sit up because I really needed to talk to him now but couldn't get up into a comfortable position.

"I know today must have been difficult Edward. I know, believe me. I have been in this place many times before but now it's for real. I don't have much time left and I've come to terms with it for the most part over time. I wanted to know though, how you feel about all of this." I hate that my choices in life, which I thought were for the best at the time, are hurting the people that I love the most.

"How do I feel?" he asked looking into his hands. He looked up towards me "I feel mad, angry, and I'm sad. You're dying Bella and I can't just be _alright _with that." I nodded thinking that he would probably say something like this.

"I'm sorry Edward. I made these choices before I met you, before I had anything to look forward to. I thought my life was meant to be over so why spend it trying to avoid the inevitable. "

"God Bella, you think of this now. What about before you met me, you didn't want to stay alive for Charlie? For your mother who probably would have hated your decision. And now, now you just sit here, waiting to die and I can't stand to watch it!"

"Edward, how do you think I feel? I am the one sitting in a hospital bed in constant pain, I'm the one who has to go through this, and all I want is your support."I started to cry.

"I can't support this Bella. I can't see you like this and watch you accept it. You may have come to terms with is, but I just can't."

"Then why don't you change me?" I blurted out.

"What?" he asked appalled.

"I heard you and Alice talking in the hallway and I don't know how it works but I can be like you. I can live forever, with you Edward. Why don't you want to change me? You've never brought up that possibility to me! Change me; I don't have to die if you change me!" I cried.

"No." Is all he said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Edward! Why?" I screamed. "Where are you going?" I asked him wanting to get out of bed to go over to him but knowing I couldn't.

"I don't know, but I'll send my family over for a little while to watch you." He said stiffly.

"When will you be back?" I asked trying not to break down.

"I don't know, I need time to think. Maybe a few days." He sighed and had the door opened and one leg out. He looked back to me, studying me. He shook his head and left, lightly closing the door behind him. I couldn't take it, I started sobbing. Basically hyperventilating. I curled next to my pillow hugging it for dear life.

Has he finally decided he didn't want me, a sick girlfriend? A nuisance ruining his life? I know he can change me, right? I have heard about it and heard him and Alice talking about it. He doesn't want to change me. He tells me he doesn't want me to die but he won't change me. He says he loves me but maybe he doesn't, maybe he doesn't want the cancer stricken girl tagging along with him anymore. Maybe he finally realized that I would never be good enough for him. That even if he were to transform me into his kind, I wouldn't be what he wanted.

I continued to cry myself to sleep sitting in my hospital bed, alone, dreading waking up because when I wake up, I know for a fact, Edward won't be here.

* * *

**AHHHH! So Edward was being a tool at the end.**

**So, please review!!! Tell me what you think, I love to know. I have the next chapter back from my beta already, I just have to re-read it and what not. If I get a lot of reviews, I will update in two or three days. So PLEASE review.**

**Thanks for reading, see you next chapter…**


	20. The Truth

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, sadly I don't)

Twilightmadfans is the best beta ever! Love that girl and her ability to make sure I don't sound like a fool.

I want to thank you all SO much! We did it, we broke 200 reviews! I know some authors get over 25,000 on some stories but hell, I am so happy with the 200! I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and hopefully we can continue on and get as many reviews as possible! So read, enjoy and please review. I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks!!

* * *

The Truth

Waking up was horrible. Not having Edward with me in my lonely hospital room was torture. He just left me, and I was devastated. No matter for how short of a time he will be gone, or if he will even come back, I will hurt until his return.

When I was up, I saw Charlie sleeping awkwardly once again in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs. His feet were out, crossed at the ankles while his hands were cupped together on his stomach. His held was tilted back and his mouth wide open breathing heavily in his sleep.

I didn't want to wake him up. No doubt he will notice, or already has noticed the absence of Edward. I was sleeping before Charlie got back up to my room last night so I guess he came back to only me. I wonder what he thought. Did he see my red puffy face? The little lines the tears left? Or did he just come in and fall asleep? I wouldn't doubt that he just went right to sleep. Not that I blame him.

About an hour later, Charlie did wake up. Standing up he stretched out his arms above his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before coming over to my bed and sitting down. "Hey." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Where's Edward? I didn't see him last night?"

"Oh, I don't know. He wasn't here when I woke up a little while ago." I was telling him the truth because he wasn't here and I really didn't have any clue to at where he was.

"I wonder where he went off to." Charlie scratched his head. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but before I could there was a knock on the door. My heart fluttered, I silently prayed it was Edward.

It wasn't. Esme, Alice and Rosalie came walking through the door.

"Hey Charlie!" Alice said walking over to me with the others following.

"Hi girls." He said with a nod in their direction. "What are you all doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, we wanted to spend some time with Bella." Esme smiled at him. "Edward went home last night so he Jasper and Emmet could visit some family friends that they haven't seen in a while." She lied easily. I didn't know where, but it isn't here. I wonder if he even bothered telling his family were he was running off to.

"Oh, that's nice." Charlie said, accepting the lie as easily as Esme told it. I know she was just trying to keep Charlie happy. No doubt he would be furious if he learned Edward stormed out of here like he did.

"Charlie," Esme stated. "How about we go take a walk around the hospital, I wanted to discuss some stuff with you." Charlie agreed and got up to go with Esme. After they left Rosalie and Alice both took a seat on either side of me.

"How are you holding up?" Rosalie asked me while she looked at all of the hospital equipment around me. This was the first time she was visiting me.

"Horrible." I tried to keep the tears from coming. "He just left last night, we got into a fight. It was stupid. He said he can't sit here and watch me die so I told him to change me. He said no and walked out."

"Bella," Alice said. "We would have come sooner but I couldn't see anything. Everything around you is blurry to me. If I saw this, I would have come and kicked his dumb, cold butt." I laughed a little at that.

"Does he not want me anymore?" I asked seriously. "He said he hates seeing me like this but why doesn't he change me?" I asked crying. "Am I just a here for a little while and then he's done with me? He says he loves me but why doesn't he want me to be with him for forever?" I asked them.

"Bella, Edward feels differently about all of this then some of us." Rosalie said.

"Some? Don't you all love being alive, here for eternity with the people you love?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"Rose," Alice said getting up. "I'll give you a little while to talk to her." Rosalie nodded and Alice left.

"Bella, did Edward ever tell you the story of how I became like this, a vampire." Rosalie said whispering the last word. I shook my head. "Then I will." She took a second and started. "When I was human, I lived in a middle class family. My father worked at the bank owned by the King family, the wealthiest people in our area.

"One day, my mother sent me over to the bank with my father's lunch that he had forgotten at home that day. I didn't realize it then but I do know now that it wasn't just on a whim that my mom sent me in my best dress and with my hair done nicely, no, it was for a reason. They wanted me and the Kings youngest son, Royce, to meet that day.

"When I was there, I did meet Royce King. We hit it off, and before I knew it, we were engaged. I was the happiest girl in town. I was excited for the wedding, I had a beautiful dress all ready for me and I was going to be the main focus of it all with my soon to be husband.

"One night, I was visiting my friend Vera and her family. She had a beautiful son and I knew once Royce and I were married, I wanted a big family with him because he was the 'man of my dreams'." She scoffed at that.

"After visiting with Vera, I decided to walk home since it wasn't too far and it was a nice night. While I was walking, I ran into a couple of drunken men." Once she said that, I knew that this relatively happy sounding story was about to take a bad twist. "It was Royce and a few of his friends who were in town getting ready for our wedding.

"_Rosalie "_ She started quoting Royce. _"Come over here and show my friends how pretty my girl really is."_

"I walked over to them only because I didn't want to get him angry at me, it was my biggest mistake. I won't tell you the gritty details or the awful things that happened that night but to put it simply Bella, I was attacked." I gasped. "I was taken advantage of and left for dead after I was beaten. I was lying there on the ground, praying for death to come quickly. I know how it feels Bella, to know you're going to die. Even though we were in two completely different situations, I know how it feels.

"I didn't die though, not technically." She laughed. "Carlisle saved me. He changed me and brought me back to his home with Edward and Esme. Once the change was complete, I was angry. At Carlisle and at Royce. Royce for the obvious but Carlisle for damming me to this eternity of hell. I couldn't have what I wanted; I couldn't have a husband and family, I couldn't grow old with them. No, I was stuck like this forever, a creature that lived off of blood. I was disgusted and angry."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I started off by exacting me revenge. I killed Royce and his friends that were there that night, but I didn't drink their blood, I refused to have any part of them remain with me. After that, I didn't think I would ever be happy in the everlasting life, that was until Emmet. I found him one day, almost dead, I brought him back to Carlisle and he changed him."

"Did that make things better for you?" I asked her knowing that she loves Emmet.

"Yeah. Emmet is my life now. He loves this life though." She laughed lightly. "And I'm happy he's happy. Still, sometimes I know that if I had a choice that night, I wouldn't have chosen this. I would have rather died."

She was trying to explain why Edward doesn't want to change me, or why I shouldn't want it myself since I wouldn't be able to grow old, have a family and would be living off of blood.

"Is that why Edward doesn't want to change me?" I asked. "Since I can't have what you wanted?" I asked.

"It's part of it. I think he does want that stuff for you but we all know that you don't have too much time left." She sounded sorry for saying it but it's the truth, I have an expiration date and it's soon. "The other reason though, the biggest part is that he doesn't want you to be a monster. He has lived off human blood before, he's killed people Bella and he thinks so poorly of himself for that. "

I knew some of this. Edward did think he was a monster but he isn't. I don't see how he doesn't see how much of a wonderful man he is! He has helped me so much with everything and even though last night, he walked out on me, I don't think less of him. Yes I was hurt but I have to understand that so are the people around me.

"He's not a monster." I told her. She nodded. I knew it, she knew it, the other Cullen's knew it but he didn't. What does that mean for me? He's just going to let me die? He doesn't need me here? Because it should be my choice if I want something like being changed. It isn't his choice to make; I'm the one who will face any ramifications after. If I wouldn't be happy after it, it would be my fault, not his, but how could I not be happy if I were spending an eternity with him.

"I know, but we can't change how he's been thinking for the past hundred years." She said gently and I nodded. Rosalie leaned in and we embraced in a hug. It was awkward, cold like Edwards but not as compassionate. Not that Rosalie hates me or anything, it's different. I miss his hugs, his kisses, I just miss him.

"Rosalie, do you know when he's coming back?" I asked and I felt a tear running down my cheek. Rosalie reached up and wiped it away.

"Would now be a good time?" I heard and looked over towards the door and saw Edward standing there looking ashamed, sad, and even a little irritated. He walked over slowly, acting like I would attack him if he made any sudden movements. Rosalie got up and walked over towards him, whispering something in his hear. She waved goodbye and left.

"Now would be fine." I said back to him. He took a few more steps forward.

"Bella, words can't express how deeply and truly sorry I am." He started but I couldn't let him finish, I had to talk first.

"Edward, stop." I told him. "Don't apologize. Please, I can't take it. I don't want you taking the blame for something that isn't your fault. I should be the one who is apologizing to you. I shouldn't have upset you like that." I was sorry, so sorry for making him upset. I know it was a hard subject for him and that I shouldn't have said anything, but I did. And now I regret it because it was so upsetting for him that he had to leave. I only fear that he is mad at me.

"Bella, don't. Please, I'm begging you. If you value my sanity you will stop apologizing. You have done nothing wrong love, it was me, and I am the one who should be sorry. There was no excuse for my behavior. Just leaving you here alone in this god forsaken hospital room sad, alone and crying. I am a horrible person for that Bella and I hope, I wish that you can find it in you to forgive me." At this point, he was sitting beside me on my hospital bed.

"Edward, I forgive you. Please don't beat yourself up over this. If you want, I won't mention any of it again." I offered.

"No, we have to discuss this because we both know that we are nothing without each other. Bella, I love you, I have never felt this way about anyone before and it hurts me to see you losing life. I thought not changing you would be for the best. Yes, I would lose you, but you would happier. Not having the burden of living a long existence of nothing. Bella, you wouldn't ever be able to see Charlie again" Just the thought of that hurt. "You wouldn't be able to control your thirst, we couldn't risk having you hurt him. To change you, he would have to think you were dead, you would never be able to see your father again."

"I know, but at least I could keep watch over him. Keep tabs on him, make sure he is alright because either way Edward, I am going to die. Then, if he needs something in the future, I can anonymously give it to him. It would be helping Charlie. And it wouldn't be nothing Edward, not with you. With you it's everything!"

"I know, and I know that I can't live without you and I can't let you die. I am entirely too selfish." Was he saying what I think he was saying? Was he saying he would change me, make me like him, a vampire?

"Edward, are you suggesting that I become…" I left the question open ended.

"Yes, when the time is right, you will be changed." He leaned down and kissed me passionately. Well, in my fragile state, it was as passionate as we could get. His lips were moving against mine, I felt his cold tongue swipe against my lips. I slightly parted my mouth, breathing in his scent and allowing his tongue greater entrance into my mouth. My tongue played with his as I draped my arm around his neck. He was holding onto the pillow that my head lay upon.

We broke up our kiss and he got onto the bed so he was lying down next to me. He put his arm around me, but made sure I had blankets over me since he was cold. I wish he had more room but I had a huge cast on my leg and it took up a good portion of half of my bed.

"I want to wait until it's the very end." Edward looked down to me and took hold of my hand. "I want what little time left with Charlie that I have." He nodded and relaxed beside me. "Will you change me? Will you be the one who does it?"

"I'm not sure if I have that much control. I'll discuss it with Carlisle though." I nodded.

"Bella?" Edward asked after a few minutes of silence. I looked up into his gold eyes. "I was thinking and I know I'm going about this all wrong, but would you consider marrying me?" he asked not breaking his intense gaze. I was dumfounded, had he just proposed to me? And so nonchalantly?

"Can you say that one more time? I think my exhaustion is clouding my hearing." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Spend the rest of time together with me and make me the happiest person man in existence?" he asked.

"Edward, you know I love you, but were only seventeen and-" he cut me off.

"Well, technically, I am over a hundred years old and I think it is time for me to settle down."

"Edward, be serious. How would that be possible? We are underage and I'm sick right now."

"Bella, I have looked into this, it really isn't that hard. All you need is permission from a guardian. Your health doesn't mean you can't be married. We could do it before the change, or after. I don't care; I just want you to be mine, permanently, forever."

"Edward, I'm already yours."

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

I didn't know what I should do. Was this out of pity or from the true love he has for me? Wouldn't we get married eventually? Why not do it, tell Charlie so he knows that his little girl is loved by someone so much they would want to marry her, even in my current condition.

I knew my answer.

"Edward, of course I would love to marry you." The smile that grew on his face was amazing, making him look even more beautiful than usual. He leaned down and kissed me again. Unlike the last kiss, this one was sweet and very gentle, two lovers happiness and joy all embedded in the movement of our lips.

"You don't know how happy you have just made me." He told me. "I can't wait until the day when you are Mrs. Cullen." He kissed my cheek.

"Hmmm." I pondered for a second. "Bella Cullen. I like the sound of that." I smiled, elated by all of this. The fact that he wants to marry me, the fact that I will marry him and then there's the fact that one day, that day will come soon, that I will become like Edward. I will be a vampire, never having to die, but that isn't the best part of all of it. Since I will be around forever, that forever will be spent with the man that my heart beats for.

* * *

**So, it got all warm and fuzzy near the end of this chapter.**

**I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I sent it over to me Beta. So I will try and get it out. I am working on the next chapter after that right now. I was trying to get this chapter out a little earlier but my internet connection was down. Good news though, I am snowed in all weekend so I will have a lot of time to write. **

**Once again, thank you all for reviewing and reading so far! So to keep my happiness going, please review! Thank you all so much!**


	21. Home

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, sadly I don't)

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Life is hectic, as always. School, trying to find a job. All of that good and fun stuff. Also, I will try to work on getting the next chapter as soon as I can but besides all of that other stuff I have going on, I have to help out at a clothing drive next weekend and weekends are usually when I get a chance to write. So hang in there, I will try to be back as soon as I can and see if I can fit some writing into the mornings before I leave for the day.

* * *

Home

"And then she tripped and her tray went flying out of his hands and the lunch got all over his shirt!" Angela laughed as she told me the story of a freshman girl named Rachel and how she tripped in lunch sending her meal flying onto her boyfriend Mark.

It felt nice to talk to a friend again, laugh about silly high school drama that is going on. It felt nice to just be acting normal for once, like nothing was wrong in the world or I wasn't sitting here in a hospital room.

Angela had come by today, it was the first time that someone who wasn't my dad or a Cullen had visited. She apologized for not coming earlier and for not being a good friend when we were in school. I told her to stop and she was being ridiculous. She was my best non-vampire friend.

Angela was sitting in the chair next to my bed and Edward was on the bed with me. We haven't told anyone yet about the proposal, but I bet Alice probably knows. Either way, I don't care. I am just enjoying sitting here with my boyfriend? Fiancé? With the man I love and Angela. She doesn't seem to mind Edward here, I could tell that at first she was hesitant because well, truth be told, the Cullen's can be intimidating. Once she got comfortable, it was so easy to sit around with both of them and just talk.

Right now, just talking about trivial things with them was nice. Edward never told me much about what was going on in school for the short time I wasn't going but he still was. I wanted to find some stuff out. "Hey Angela, what did people say about me when I left?" looked up to Edward and he gave me a disapproving look because he probably didn't want me knowing. I looked towards Angela, she seemed hesitant. "Come on, I just want to know. I can handle the truth." She nodded.

"Well," she began. "There were rumors of what exactly was wrong with-- _what you had_." She corrected herself, "Once everyone deduced that it was cancer some people felt really bad and were really nice saying how sorry they were for you and how they hoped that you will be alright. Others, well some people didn't care and then, there were Lauren, Jess, Tyler and Mike." She looked like she wanted to stop.

"It's alright Angela. I just really want to know what happened." I had asked Edward for just a little bit of information about what was going on in school but he wouldn't tell me, I guess trying to protect my feelings. Well, now I can find out.

"Well, it was about a week after you left, I heard Lauren and Jessica talking one morning about how they found some of your pills once. They were saying how it wasn't for a drug addiction like they originally thought, but it was for your sickness. They said it was disgusting that there was someone like you, someone ill, walking around our school." Angela shook her head and I felt Edward pat my shoulder. I didn't really care, they are two little ignorant girls who aren't going anywhere in life.

"Well, that same day during lunch, I heard someone at their table ask about you. Lauren freaked out. She started screaming about how you should-"she stopped. Was it that bad that should couldn't even tell me?

"Please tell me." I begged and I saw her look up to Edward for permission. She looked lost. Should she tell me, with the chance of upsetting me or should she keep it from me, which would upset me also. She decided to continue.

"Lauren said you should just die soon so that she didn't have to hear about you or your 'stupid reasons for being at the hospital' anymore." Angela groaned, clearly not enjoying retelling me this story. "The others were saying some stuff also. Mike and Tyler were insulting your physical appearance. Telling other guys how you weren't curvy enough for them and how they like girls with more meat on them or something stupid like that." She stopped for a second to see how I was taking all of this. It hurt, but I just have to remember that when they are in the real world in a few years, life will be different. They won't seem as cool when she make fun of someone with a life threatening illness. They won't laugh when their children are diagnosed with cancer or die in a car crash. No, they will think back to me and remember how poorly they treated me.

"I wanted to go up to them," Angela continued. "I wanted to yell at them for saying such horrible things but I was beat to it."

I looked up to Edward and was immediately worried. I looked back over to Angela. "Who beat you to it?" I asked afraid of the answer. If it was one of the Cullen's that would not have been good.

"Mr. Banner."_ Huh?_ I was confused, why would Mr. Banner do that. I know how he felt about it, but he was the one who essentially told everyone about me. "He walked right over to them and started yelling at them. He sent them all to the principal's office and called them naive spoiled children."

"What happened?" I asked.

Edward spoke this time. "They all got two weeks' worth of detention for their comments about you." I could see that Edward was mad at just listening to this, but I'm surprised he didn't do anything to them.

"Then," Angela continued. "You will never guess what happened." I shook my head. "Someone slashed their tires and not only that, but all the inside workings of their cars were messed up." I knew Edward wouldn't be able to resist doing something to them. "No one knows who did it, but I'm glad someone did. I don't know exactly how the mechanics of cars work but who ever messed with their cars did a good job because Duncan, the mechanic down Main Street can't even fix them." I didn't really think Edward knew how to do that to cars, but I remember he said Rosalie was big on cars, taking them apart and putting them back together. I wonder if they all helped out. I don't really care who did it, I'm just happy someone did. If it wasn't me they were picking on, it would have been someone else.

A few hours after Angela came, she left and it was Edward and I waiting around for Charlie to get back from the hospital cafeteria. "I want to go home." I told him.

"I know Bella." Edward said kissing my forehead.

"Can't I go home for the rest of my time? I would be so much more comfortable there." I hate hospitals. Spending a good portion of your life going into and out of hospitals kind of makes you hate them.

"We can talk to Charlie about it and then we can ask your doctor. I think we can work something out, maybe a personal nurse that comes to check on you twice a day." I smiled up to him so happy that he is trying to make my happy.

When Charlie did get back we talked to him, Edward suggested the nurse but Charlie said he wouldn't be able to afford it. Edward offered to talk to Carlisle about doing it. Charlie was hesitant but agreed. Of course Carlisle agreed to pay for it, well actually, Edward probably could have paid for it himself but it would look odd if my supposed seventeen year old boyfriend could spend that much money on his own.

So, a few days later, I was officially allowed to leave the hospital and was on my way home from Port Angeles. Charlie drove me and Edward in his cruiser with us in the back seat. Edward was sitting upright and I was leaning against him with my feet on the seat since I still have a big cast on my leg from the fall that initially put me into the hospital.

When we pulled up to the house finally, Edward carried me inside and sat me down on the couch. Once we were all settled, we ordered a pizza and sat around watching the television eating. Well, Charlie and I ate. Edward said he had eaten before. I wasn't really hungry but both Charlie and Edward encouraged me to eat a little. So I had half a slice of pizza.

I was pretty bored watching whatever was on TV so I distracted myself by picturing my future with Edward. I looked down to my lap where my hands where. Edward still hasn't given me a ring. He told me he will once I tell Charlie about our engagement. I'm just nervous. My mother was never a fan of early marriage. The only reason she married so young to Charlie was because of me. If she hadn't gotten pregnant, she might have waited and not even married my dad at all.

My mother would tell me as a child how much she would love to see me get married when I'm much older. I would play dress up with her, maybe when I was ten, before my diagnosis. I would put on my favorite white dress and pretend to marry my stuffed animals. My mother would fake cry and she be the minister conducting the fake ceremony. Sometimes after she would even have a Hostess Cupcake or something as a 'wedding cake' for me to share with her, of course, always store bought since she couldn't cook. Now, she would never see me marry.

I knew Renée's stance on marriage for me, to wait as long as possible, but I didn't know Charlie's. When I was younger, we weren't as close. We would talk and have visits but after I got sick, we became much closer to one another. I knew he loved my mom but I also knew they weren't right for each other. Still, I don't know how he would feel about it now with me and Edward.

It was getting pretty late and the nurse was supposed to come over around ten tomorrow morning and then again at three then seven. We all decided we should get some sleep. While Charlie was cleaning up, Edward pulled me onto his lap.

"What's got you so distracted tonight?" he asked.

"It's time to tell Charlie." It took Edward a moment to figure out what I meant, but when he did, he nodded.

"I think that's an excellent idea, love." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself; after all, it's not every day that you get to tell your father that you plan on marring your teenage boyfriend.

"Dad." I called so he could hear me from the kitchen. "Can you come here for a second?" I asked. I heard him moving around the kitchen and he walked back into the room. He looked at me on Edwards lap and Edward slid me off so I was sitting next to him.

"Yeah Bells?" he asked.

"Dad, we have something to tell you. You might want to take a seat first." He looked at us carefully and sat in his recliner. Edward took my hand in his. I was about to start, but I couldn't talk. How do I tell my dad that I'm engaged?

"Dad, well, um, you see, Edward and I, well, we want to, no, we are, um, we plan on." I couldn't get a full sentence out. I was too nervous. I didn't know why, the thought of marrying Edward made me giddy, but me having to tell my dad scared me. What if he didn't approve?

"Bella, are you alright? You aren't very coherent." I grimaced at that remark. I turned to Edward and nudged him with my elbow for him to try it. Surely he is more composed then me. I mean after all, all he did was propose to me, a seventeen year old girl and he is a 100 year old vampire who is telling my father who isn't even half of his age that he plans on marrying me. Yeah, piece of cake.

"Charlie, I know I should have come to you first in this type of situation and I apologize for that," I wanted to roll my eyes because of course Edward would be old fashioned about this and would want to ask my father for permission first, "but I have asked Bella to marry me and she has accepted."

"I-"Charlie paused. "I need a second to think. Excuse me." He got up and left the room.

"Edward, is that bad? Is he mad, happy, furious? What's going on in his head?" I asked him.

"You father is confused right now and isn't sure how he feels yet. I can't really hear what he's thinking because it's all so jumbled right now." He said gently rubbing my back. I heard Charlie pacing back and forth.

"Bella," Charlie said walking back into the room. "I'm just going to have a quick talk with Edward." I nodded and Edward got up and followed Charlie into the other room. I tried to listen to what they were saying but they were speaking too low for me to hear. A few minutes later Edward and Charlie come back in and they sit down. Edward sat right beside me and I took his hand in mine.

"What did you guys say?" I asked them both. My dad just shrugged.

"Bella," Charlie started. "I am really happy for you honey. I always wish you would get a man good enough for you, even though no one will ever be as perfect as my daughter." I blushed and Edward chuckled knowing that any father would say that about their daughter. "I'm really happy though that you, both of you could find your soul mates, and at such a young age." My dad got up and hugged me and shook Edwards hand before sitting back down. "So, when is this going to happen?" he asked.

"Dad, it probably won't." Edward looked hurt and Charlie looked confused. "I don't have much time left dad, I wish I could, but the chances of it all coming together that quickly are slim to none. Then factor in my broken leg which would make wearing a dress look horrible, not that I could even walk with this cast." I nodded towards my foot. "Edward, I wish we could but I'm always so tired and I would want it to be the perfect experience."

"I understand."

I leaned into his side and whispered to him so Charlie couldn't here. "Once, I'm changed, I fully plan on marrying you." Edward quickly gave me a small kiss and I turned back to Charlie, no longer whispering. "Dad, I know you would have liked to walk me down the aisle, but just be happy that I found the person that would be the one waiting for me at the end of it. That I found a man that loves me for me, and that doesn't care that I am a sickly person who is about to die, and not to mention that she looks haggardly in that condition." Damn, I always put myself down.

"Bella," Edward looked me in the eyes. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. On the inside and out. No one, nothing at all could compare to you." A smile broke out on my face.

"Yeah Bells," Charlie chimed in. "You're the prettiest little thing I have ever seen." I blushed at both of their comments. I really wish Charlie could see me get married but Edward said that after I'm changed, I can't see Charlie again. He can't know about vampires or that I am going to become one. He can't know that when I will technically be dead, I will be living for the rest of time. After a few minutes of sitting around, Charlie headed upstairs to go to bed. I stayed downstairs with Edward for a bit longer but I was falling asleep. He picked me up and carried me upstairs.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked and I just nodded, too tired to formulate words. "Well, you should get plenty of rest. Tomorrow, I have a very special day planned for us." I wanted to ask what he had planned and ask minor details like when should I be up but I was too tired to speak. I just nodded to what he said and drifted off to sleep.

**Hey guys!**

**It's so sad, poor Charlie won't see his little girl get married. Charlie doesn't know about the vampires or that the Cullen's are. He thinks they are just normal folks of Forks. **

**Thanks for reading, please review!!!**


	22. Our Love

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, sadly I don't)

So I know a lot of you are upset about the whole Charlie not seeing Bella get married thing. Dont be upset. To make up for it, here is a chapter which is longer than usual and loaded with cuteness.

My beta Twilightmadfans is super cool

* * *

Our Love 

I woke up to cold, gentle fingers caressing my cheek. I sighed and snuggled into the blankets more trying to soak in their warmth. I felt the fingers slide from my cheek down to my neck rubbing soothing but frigid circles successfully waking me up. I opened my eyes and saw Edward sitting with me on my bed smiling down at me. "What time is it?" I asked him half annoyed that he woke me up from my peaceful sleep, have relieved that I was woken up by my angel to spend time with him.

"It's about twelve." I groaned in annoyance because I have been sleeping so much and I lose a lot of my day while in bed. "Charlie already left and went out for the day fishing, your nurse will be by in about half an hour to check on you and then Alice will be here to help me set some stuff up for tonight. After that, we will be alone until the morning when Charlie will be getting back."

"What does Alice have to help you set up?" I asked him but he just shrugged. "Alright, since you're not going to tell me, I'm going to go have a human moment." Edward lifted me off the bed and brought me to the bathroom. I was lucky enough that I could still use the bathroom by myself but I still need help getting there because of the cast on my leg. If I get to a point where I can't even stand up by myself for a few moments, then I will know it will be time for the end. When I was done, I washed my hands and turned around to the towel rack to grab something to dry my hands with. I noticed the shower that doubled as a tub; I looked at it longingly wishing I could take one of those godly warm showers. But I can't. I sighed inwardly wishing I could take a soothingly warm shower but I don't have enough energy to stand alone without someone helping me or a chair. I could take a bath but I probably wouldn't be able to get out after it. I just don't feel comfortable asking a nurse or Esme and Alice for help. I can't talk to Edward about it or Charlie. I only shower now in normal tempered water during showers that last no longer then two or three minutes.

I quickly dried my hands and made my way back to my bedroom. Edward was sitting on my bed flipping through some book he probably picked off from my shelf. I smiled and sat beside him. "I should probably get dressed." I said thinking that the nurse would be here soon.

"You don't have to. I think you look cute in your pajamas." I blushed, of course, and he leaned down to kiss me. When his lips touched mine, I thought I would combust. I love him so much, and I always want to be with him, but I feel another needing. A wanting. I get a feeling deep down inside and it drives me crazy, I want to be with him but I don't know how. I probably can't even be with him until I'm like him.

The tingling his skin causes me to feel as our bodies meet ignites a passion deep down within me. I know what it is; I have always felt it for Edward, lust. I can't act on it obviously but I still feel a need for him. It's like a thirst that can't be quenched.

He brought his hands to my waist and I put my arms on his shoulders. I moaned lightly into his mouth and when I did, he took advantage of my slightly open mouth. I felt his tongue gently rub mine. After a few more minutes of kissing, I decided to get dressed and ready. I put on a new pair of pajamas; just sweat pants and a long-sleeved shirt while Edward brought the ones I wore last night down to the laundry room.

When I was all done, it had been half an hour and the nurse was here. She came up and Edward went downstairs and said Alice would be coming over soon to help him set up. I didn't mind that they were doing anything downstairs because honestly, I know that them doing it will make Edward happy.

Today my nurse's name was Claire, a middle-aged woman. Everyday a new one comes by and during the day, when a nurse is scheduled to come, it is always a different one also. Claire was nice and did the normal things like take my blood pressure and other various things short of taking blood. It took her all about twenty minutes to do along with the questions she had to ask me. 'How was a feeling today? Am I sore? Do I have any complaints of pain?' Well, my pain has been manageable now with the stronger meds I'm one even though they knock me out sometimes.

Claire was just putting away her stuff in her small bag when we heard Alice yell at Edward from downstairs something about not putting a couch cushion next to another. I just rolled my eyes and Claire laughed.

"Is that your boyfriend?" She asked. I nodded not really caring if she knew we were engaged or not. "He seems nice. He told me he was planning a special night for you two."

"Yeah, he loves giving me surprises which I can't stand." I laughed lightly. "But I love him."

"You are lucky being so young and so in love. It took me a long time until I found my husband Ross but I am the happiest I have been in years. God only knows what I would do if I never found him and was still single at this age." We both laughed. She said goodbye and left.

As soon as I heard the front door click closed, Edward was in my room. I looked at his appearance and was shocked because I had never seen him look like _that_. Instead of his usual neat and well dressed in jeans and a designer shirt that Alice no doubt chose for him, he was wearing sweats. He stood in front of my with light grey sweat pants and a dark blue t-shirt. His hair, always messy, looked the same but still, I was surprised with his choice in wardrobe.

"Alice and the nurse have left; we have all day together now." I looked over to my clock, it was about one now. "So, I will take you downstairs and show you what I have planned out." He walked over to me and picked me up almost like cradling a small child in your arms. "Close your eyes." I complied and no sooner than a couple of seconds later Edward set me down and told me to open them. When I did, I was in awe. We were standing in the living room; the once plain couch now had various different pillows and fuzzy looking blankets on it. The house lights where all dimmed but there were lights, almost like the decorating Christmas tree lights hanging from the ceiling. It was beautiful. I turned around and looked into the kitchen and saw that the lights where in there also. The table was set with a blue table cover and a single, unlit candle next to an empty plate. The chair in front of the table setting had a cushioning on it and was big enough to fit two people. I quickly wondered where Edward got that chair and put the ones that usually sit in the kitchen.

"Edward, it's all so beautiful. Thank you." I grabbed his hand in mine.

"So, would you like me to tell you today's activities?" he asked and was excited to find out. "First, we will start off by playing a very serious game of monopoly. It will be the single most intense game I will ever play." I rolled my eyes at Edward's joking. He was talking very seriously, but I saw the edges of lips pull up trying to smile. "Then we will go into the kitchen and eat the extravagant meal I have prepared for you of cut of vegetables and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Then, to finish off tonight's activities, we will test our minds to see if they can keep up with one of the greatest films of all times, Bruce Almighty." I couldn't contain my laughter when Edward finished describing the plans for tonight. "Shall we get started?"

"Sure." I smiled at him and we started our rousing game if monopoly. Edward was the banker and I chose the hat piece and Edward was the bag of money. The game started off well enough, I had bought two Railroads and a few other properties while Edward was lagging with only one rail road and one less property then me.

"You know, I remember when everyone first started playing this game." He told me. "It was around 1935. Right around the time I came back to Carlisle and Esme. We would all sit around playing it for hours, it was addictive." He sighed.

"What do you mean that you played when you went _back_ to Carlisle and Esme?" I asked him.

"I, well I had a bit of a rebellious period after I was first changed. I didn't want to be like Carlisle because for me, reading people's minds, I couldn't stand it. I left because when I heard the minds of sick, sick people. I started playing God, choosing if some people where to heinous to live. If they were, I would 'take care' of them." He shook his head. "I realized I wasn't allowed to do that, it wasn't fair of me to condemn people. I started feeling like the monsters I was getting rid of. I went back to Carlisle and continued to live his lifestyle. We all grew close as all of the family came together, but I remember that the very first 'family' game we all played together was Monopoly." He smiled at the memory.

At the end of the game, I had beaten Edward, a feat that I thought was impossible to do since he was perfect. He said he usually would win against his family in most games since the advantage of mind reading but monopoly didn't have any need for that so it was always fair game. Edward put the game away and he walked me into the kitchen. Pulling out the large chair I sat down and he went over towards the refrigerator. He pulled out a small plate of cut vegetables; carrot sticks, celery and dry broccoli. He also took out the PB&J sandwich. He placed it all in front of me and grabbed me a glass of water. He lit the candle and sat down with me in the large yet comfortable chair.

I didn't eat much these days but Edward insisted I have half of the sandwich and some vegetables. I complied with his demands and ate half of the food. Edward cleared the sandwich from the table but left out the vegetables and we got to talking. "So, what do you want to do when you are changed?" he asked.

"I want to finish high school, that's a definite." He nodded. "Then, I want to do whatever you want to do; we will have forever so there isn't a rush."

"Well, I want to travel with you. Maybe we could do that for a few years, you could go to college too. You could take up an instrument maybe? You would have all the time in the world to read whatever you wanted." I smiled at that suggestion. Being sick and sitting around all the time really is what got me into reading at first, now my love for books is bigger then I imagined. I haven't had all that much time to read now though since Edward is with me all the time. Not that I'm complaining.

"Yeah, it will be great. I just can't wait to spend time with you." He leaned down and kissed me softly, his marble lips against my soft warm ones. I don't want him to stop. I reach around him and grab a fistful of his bronze locks in my hand and try to deepen the kiss. I snake my tongue out and play with his shut lips. He relents and opens his mouth. Our tongues dance together while his cool breath enters my mouth and I start getting dizzy. I feel that warm feeling again and I want more of Edward. I moan into his mouth in the pure bliss of just touching him. I guess that noise startled him because as soon as it came out of my mouth, Edward pulled away.

"Bella," he groaned in frustration. I tried not to let my hurt show but he could see it in my eyes. "Please, don't be upset. You just have to understand that we can't do…this." He pointed to him and then to me. I knew what he meant, not us together, but we can't go further then kissing. I frowned but nodded. "I'm sorry, but you're too fragile."

"What about when I'm changed?" I wouldn't be fragile then; I would be just like Edward, equal to him.

"Yes, when you are changed. Believe me, I can't wait for that." He smiled and nuzzled his face into my hair. "Until we are married that is." He continued. I couldn't hold in my laugh now.

"You really where born into an extraordinary gentlemen." I smiled at him.

"Alright, stop poking fun at my old fashion ways of life." He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me out of the chair. He supported me as I walked; he probably thought I would collapse if he didn't. I can walk a little with the cast on; I'm not using crutches though because I honestly can't hold them up all that long. Plus, why would I need to when I have Edward who carries me around all the time. Then again, the whole five feet from the chair to the living room couch isn't a far distance so I'm glad he is just helping me, not completely picking me up and bringing me there.

We sat down; I used the cushions and blankets around me to keep me warm next to Edward since he was so cold. We turned the movie on and I have to admit, it is a funny movie but I felt myself falling asleep.

I woke up the Edward lightly shaking my shoulder. I groaned and tried to bring the blankets up further so I could cover my face and hopefully escape my damn vampire fiancé from trying to wake me up. I heard him laugh. "Mmm, another minute." I pleaded snuggling into the pillow. I felt Edward lean over me lightly and start to kiss my cheek down to my neck. That woke me up. "I'm up, I'm up."

"I love you Bella."

"Is that what you woke me up to say? I mean, thanks, I love you too Edward but I'm so tired and sore."

"I know, you were talking in your sleep." I looked over to the clock. I had been sleeping for about an hour and a half. "Bella, I know your sore, why didn't you tell me that you can't take hot showers or baths? You could have asked someone to help you."

"I don't know, I didn't want to be that desperate or an inconvenience to anyone." I shrugged.

"Bella, if it helps you, then you could have asked anyone of us to help you." I blushed when he said 'anyone of us' making it sound like he would have helped me. "Why are you blushing." I shook my head not wanting to say. "Please tell me." He smiled, oh god, that smile could kill.

"Fine," I grumbled. "I was just embarrassed when you said 'Anyone of us', it sounded like _you _were volunteering to help."

"I was." I almost stopped breathing. Did he just say he would help me bathe? Oh gosh, I think I'm going insane over here.

"Why?" is all I could say.

"Because you are in pain and I know it will make you feel better."

"Before though, you said we couldn't…" I left the open ended knowing that he knew what I was talking about.

"And we won't, it won't be like that Bella, this is for you so you can be comfortable. I will be the perfect gentleman." I knew he would be but still, I would have to be naked, in front of Edward. Before I was basically attacking him but now I am afraid for him to wash me in a very un-sexual way.

"Alright." I sighed. He stood up and picked me up and brought me up stairs to the bathroom. He stood there and for a second, I could sense his confusion. He set me down so I could sit on the closed toilet seat.

"Um, should I leave first while you…undress?" If I weren't so nervous right now, I would laugh at his uneasiness.

"No, I, um… I will just do it after the tub is filled. Then," I gulped. "Would you help me get in?" I asked and he nodded. I took a deep breath and I saw Edward go over to the tub and turn the faucet on.

"How warm?" he asked. I told him to adjust it to a medium heat. Not too hot but not cold. Once the tub was full with the warm water my body so desired to be in, I felt the dread and anticipation come on stronger. "Are you alright Bella? I could call Alice and ask her to help you."

I shook my head. "No, I'm alright. I just, never have done anything like this." Even though this was all non-sexual, I still felt awkward.

"I won't look." I rolled my eyes knowing that if he was going to help me in without hurting me, he was going to have to look. "Much." He corrected and smiled.

I took a deep breath and started with my socks. Edward immediately turned around. I tried not to notice he was standing a few feet away from me. I put my socks on the floor in front of me. I moved to my sweatpants. I stood up and slipped them down my legs and stepped out of them and shivered as the cool air hit my almost naked lower half. I folded them up and put them on top of my socks. I had to take a second to calm down because my heart was beating a mile per minute. I had a plastic bag-like thing that goes over my cast on my leg so it doesn't get wet. I left it near where I was so I grabbed it and sat on the closed toilet seat. I slipped it on over the cast and made sure it was sealed and alright. I stood back up and took another huge, yet calming breath and pulled my panties down. I stepped out of them and put them next to my pants. I glanced over to Edward who was still facing the other way. I pulled my shirt over my head, now only left in my bra. I reached behind me and unclasped it. The straps slid off my shoulder and it dropped to the floor in front of me. I just kicked it over to the pile next to me.

I slowly hobbled over to the bathtub and stood beside it. Scowling at the water that will make me feel better, but all the same insecure. I quickly looked in the mirror to my right. I saw my pale, thin body. You could see how frail I was, and how small. My breasts, small in size were a joke compared to other girls my age. My lanky arms and legs made me feel like a pre-pubescent boy and the cast just made my legs look so tiny. I was half ready to turn around and get dressed again. But I didn't. Because this wasn't only about making some of my soreness cease, it was much more. It was me proving to myself that I love Edward so much that I can trust him with me being so vulnerable like this. It's Edward showing how much of a gentleman he is. It is our relationship growing right before my eyes. Seeing that we can do this, not for any reason beyond health, not sex, not lust… it proves that we care so much about each other to do this for each other. Even though I am not really doing much for Edward now, I almost am. I am showing him my undying love and trust in him.

With that epiphany, I was ready. "Edward," I said gently. "I'm alright. Let's do this." I watched him carefully as he slowly turned around looking me dead in the eye. He walked over to me slowly and brushed my hair behind my ear. He reached down and took my hand in his. He led me to the bath and grabbed my other hand as I stepped in. The warm water felt heavenly. I stepped in with my other foot, the casted one and Edward gently helped me sit down. Once I was in, he turned around.

"Do you want me to leave? I can wait in the hall." He offered.

"No. Stay, sit with me." He turned around and he sat down next to the tub sitting so he wouldn't see me, only looking at the door. I relaxed and put my head back basking in the warmth that instantly relaxed all of my muscles. "Thank you."

"For you," he turned to face me. "I would do anything for you; I would give you the world if I could." He faced the tub now and put one knee up so he could rest his arms and chin on it. He still looked directly at my face, not daring to go lower and look at my… girl parts.

I relaxed further and was enjoying the feeling of the warm water. Though, in the cool house, with my body under the warmth, my head was feeling cold. I decided I would just dunk my head. I took a deep breath and allowed myself to go under for a second and then emerged in the next. I smoothed my hair back and looked over to Edward.

"Is it helping?" he asked referring to the water.

"Very much so." I paused because I wanted to ask him to do me a favor. I wanted to put my hair in a braid but my arms would be too tired to reach behind me and do it myself. And, I suck at doing braids. I knew though, if I didn't put my hair in a braid, by the time it dries it will just be a huge puff ball. "Edward, would you do me a small favor?" I asked.

"Bella, I told you, I would do anything for you that you want."

I smiled at that and continued. "Could you braid my hair? I mean, you don't have to and I know you're a guy so you might not know how to and you-"he cut me off.

"I might be a man, but I do know how to braid a woman's hair." I gave him a questioning look because I wanted to know how he knew. "My mother, before I was changed. She would need help sometimes so I would assist her. Even know, I see it in Alices, Esme's or Rosalie's thoughts or see them doing it." I just nodded.

"There's a pony tail over there." I nodded towards the bathroom sink. I left one on the ledge this morning. He got up and was back in a second. He kneeled next to the tub and I moved so my back was to him. I feel him gather my hair gently into a bunch and combing it out with his fingers.. Once he is done with the braid, I go back to my previous position and lean my head back against the tub. Edward is now sitting again with his head on his knee. "Thanks."

"It was no problem. Your hair is beautiful; I could run my fingers through it all day."

"Thanks, I'm just glad it all grew back alright." I confessed to him. It was terrifying losing my hair that young. I started doing chemo around age thirteen even thought I was diagnosed at twelve; well I was almost thirteen but still. By fourteen I stopped the chemo, went into remission and it started growing back. "It was horrible. It started out growing back as fuzz for a little while. Then, after about two months I had about an inch of my real hair back. I was so relieved; being bald did not flatter me."

"I bet you were gorgeous." I didn't feel like arguing with him about how I looked because he doesn't know. He doesn't know that I cried myself to sleep most nights on my mom's arms because I felt so ugly. He doesn't know that I wouldn't even use a wig; I just wore a hat because even the wigs made me feel ugly. I hated that of the cancer among everything else because that was when my confidence dropped. He doesn't know what I looked like, he never will because I refused to be in any pictures while I had no hair. I don't want him to know how ugly I was.

I can feel myself getting tired now; the water does that to me and I when I get worked up, like over my hair or something, then I just feel ready to pass out. The water relaxes me so much plus I usually am tired so I couldn't probably just fall asleep at the snap of my fingers. It is getting so annoying sleeping all of the time. Not only that, but I can also feel myself starting to prune in the water.

"Can I get out now?" I asked. It was a stupid question; of course I could get out whenever I wanted.

Edward grabbed a towel and I pulled the plug out of the drain. Edward sort of had to look at my body now. He held out his hand and I took it but as I tried to stand up I almost slipped from my drowsiness. He reached down and grabbed me by the sides to make sure I didn't fall. When he did, it hit me. He was touching my bare sides. I looked up to him and he was looking into my eyes. He stood me up and wrapped the towel around my body. I tried to step out myself by only holding onto him but I was too tired.

"I'm sorry, I'm just exhausted." I started to tear up. I was so useless, I was too tired to get out of the tub or even get dressed. The tears started running down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, I feel so useless like this. I'm just a burden."

"Isabella." He said sternly and I looked at him. "Don't you ever say that. You are not a burden. You are sick, no one expects you to do anything like this. I understand you are tired, but you don't have to cry because I'm not judging you in the least. In fact, I am envious, if only I had as much determination as you did. You are fighting though and soon, when you are changed, you won't feel like this anymore. Alright?" I nodded. "All of this hard work you do, just for simple tasks, it isn't for nothing. I am so proud of you."

Edward picked me up bridal style and walked over to where I put my clothes. He bent down and grabbed them. Walking into my room, he dropped my clothes on the bed. He stood me up and quickly towel dried me and pulled the wrap off my cast. I tried not to think about what he was seeing or touching right now. Once I was dry he said I could sit down. He threw the towel onto the floor and started dressing me. He slid my underwear and pants on following with my socks. He sat me up and put my shirt on, no bra. I guess he didn't want to figure out how he was supposed to maneuver me in my almost unconscious state. Once I was dressed, he laid my back down and put me under the covers. I adjusted so I was lying on my side facing the door.

I was almost sleeping the second my head hit the pillow. I felt Edward climb into bed with me and get right behind me so we were spooning. He put his arm around my waist and his head in the crook of my neck, kissing the exposed flesh there.

"One day Bella." He kissed me again. "One day, when we can, we will do that again. Though, in the future, we will be husband and wife and we will make love. It will be passionate and intimate between only you and me, showing our undying love for one another. And, the next time, I fully plan on being in the tub with you." He kissed the delicate skin again.

"I love you." I mumbled.

"I love you, more than anything in this world. You are so beautiful." I fell asleep with him whispering his love in my ear.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So, what did you think?**

Do me a huge favor and review! Thanks!


	23. Nightmares

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, sadly I don't)

Twilightmadfans is awesome, we have been working together on this story forever it feels like!

So, this story is coming down to its end pretty soon. I won't tell you how many chapters are left but there aren't too many. And after this story, I don't know what I am going to be doing. I might go back to my other story Cookie Counter Boy but change it around because before, I didn't like how it was going and I could concentrate on two stories at one. Then again, I don't know because starting this week, my life will be hectic. I will be in school, trying to find a job and I also play a sport and it literally takes up all of my free time. I play all year long but during this time of the year until the summer, my life is non-existent. So I will be trying to find a balance of time for school, homework, a job and athletics so I will see what I can do. Reviewing would make everything easier for me. So go ahead, after you read, click that little button.

* * *

Nightmares 

I was sitting in my room with Alice. I was on the bed, my leg up and on a pillow. She was sorting through my room, trying to clean it since I haven't been able to. I would have asked Edward to help if it wasn't for two reasons. One, he already does so much for me, as does Alice and the other Cullen's but I feel like I am always taking advantage of him. Two, he is at his house helping Carlisle plan a trip to Alaska to help out the Denali coven for a few days. And of course, Edward didn't want me to be here alone, even though Charlie is here, so he sent Alice over for a little while.

The Denali's are vampires, like the Cullen's that stick to a 'vegetarian' diet of animals. They are having problems up there though so the Cullen's, minus Edward are all going up there. There have been some murders up near them and at first people just thought it was a serial killer, but the Cullen's and the other family realized it is actually a group of newborn vampires. I asked Edward about the newborns, he told me that they can be dangerous and out of control if not instructed correctly and that from the looks of it, that whoever was making the newborns was just abandoning them.

So that is why they are going up there. Edward said that there might be a few but they aren't sure and that both families plan on just assessing the situation to see how to treat it. If they aren't willing to stop the killings, the Edward said they will have to be destroyed.

It got me scared. Would I be like that when I'm changed? Killing innocent people because I didn't know to stop or that it was wrong. I talked to Carlisle a few days ago about the entire process, he said that usually when newborns first wake, all they want it blood but that all of the Cullen's will be there to stop me. I hope I'm not like the newborns in Alaska.

So I sit here with Alice and she is talking about something but I'm not listening. I can't stop thinking. I've had this feeling of dread for the past couple of days. I haven't told Edward because I don't want him to think it was anything about what happened between us last week and the bathtub and I most certainly don't want him to think being a newborn would scare me out of becoming like him.

But I still can't shake the feeling that something bad is looming in the air. I don't know what it is, but I just have that feeling.

Trying to forget that feeling and trying to focus on something better I decided I would start listening to Alice because she no doubt has noticed my inattentiveness.

"Then in 1983 I bought this heinous orange and green vest. It looked like vomit but at the time, I thought it was so cute." She said sticking out her tongue remembering the offending piece of clothing.

"Did you throw it out?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Thank you for coming back into the conversation. It was getting boring talking to myself. And of course I threw it away after I realized how ugly it was. God, Rosalie teased me about it for a few years whenever I would buy a vest or see anything similar to it."

So, Alice was putting my dirty clothes in my hamper, my clean clothes in my dresser and everything else in its proper place. It wasn't taking her long at all but she was going slow I guess just to waste time. Once she finished I thanked her and she went downstairs to put my clothes in the wash. The second she stepped back into my room I saw her eyes gloss over for a few seconds and then they returned to normal.

"Edward is on his way over. We are all leaving tonight," she took her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open, "in an hour and six minutes. We will most likely be home in a few days. A week at most. I'm going to get going, Edward will be coming in through your window in a minute." She said before walking over to me, kissing me quickly on the cheek and leaving my room to head downstairs. I heard her say bye to Charlie and then the purr of the engine outside as she drove off. Not even a minute later I felt a breeze enter my room and see Edward now shutting my window.

"What are you still doing up? You should be getting some rest." He said sitting down next to me.

"I know, I just have been sleeping so much lately. Plus, I wanted to see you." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"Well, that seems like a good excuse to me." I kissed him quickly and scooted down so I could lie underneath my covers. He stayed sitting and was lightly rubbing my head.

"That feels so good."

"Good, now get some rest." I just hummed in response.

I woke up groggily stretching out. I opened my eyes and noticed it was light out. I saw Edward still sitting with me like he was before.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up. I rubbed my eyes and Edward got up to get me my medication.

"A little past nine. You aren't tired anymore?" he asked handing it to me.

"No." When I was finished taking the pain meds, I looked up to Edward, I noticed his eyes were black. I tried to think back to when he had gotten a chance to hunt. It had been two weeks at least and I knew it wasn't easy for him to be around me right now.

"Edward, you need to go hunt." I said bringing my hand up to stroke his face.

"I can't, everyone else is gone so no one would be here to watch over you."

"Charlie is here, he is going to be in all day. And then the nurse that is supposed to come in a few hours and then the one after that. "I tried to reason with him. "Please Edward, go hunt. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me."

I could see the conflict in his eyes. "I don't know Bella, what if something happens." He is always overly protective and it is cute sometimes, but others it makes me want to scream. He needs to loosen up.

"Edward, nothing will go wrong. I will be here, safe. If anything is wrong, I can call your cell. With the nurse coming and Charlie here, I will be fine. Plus, I wanted to spend time with Charlie before. Now is my perfect chance."

"Fine." He agreed. "I won't go further than an hour away. It shouldn't take too long. I should be back by twelve or so." I nodded and he got up and kissed me quickly. "If anything is wrong, please call my cell phone Bella." I nodded again. "I love you, I will be back as soon as I can. I'll call your house when I'm on my way and tell Charlie I won't be coming by today. Be safe" he begged.

"I will. I love you too." He gave me another kiss, staying with our lips locked for a few more seconds then I expected. He pulled back and was gone in the blink of an eye. I looked around my now clean room and realized I had nothing to do. I couldn't do anything really with me being sick and fragile as heck, add the cast on my leg and you have a bed stricken Bella.

A few minutes after Edward left, the phone rang downstairs and Charlie answered it. I didn't hear the conversation but I'm guessing he was talking to Edward. I did hear him hang up the phone and him walk up the stairs to my room. Charlie knocked on my door.

"Hey Bells, can I come in."

"Of course." Charlie twisted the doorknob and gentle opened my door sticking his head in first.

"Hey honey. That was Edward on the phone. He's sick today so he won't be coming over." I had to admit, Edward made a good excuse. He probably said something along the lines of not wanting me to catch what he has. I could spend the day with Charlie and then later Edward could come in through my window and spend the night.

"Oh, alright." There were a few moments of an awkward silence. "Hey dad, could I maybe spend the day with you downstairs. We could watch TV together or something." Charlie's face went from confused to happy. I haven't seen him happy lately at all, but who could blame him. Wouldn't you be broken if your only child was dying right before your eyes?

"I would love to Bella." He smiled and helped me out of bed and down the stairs, it was difficult to say the least but I knew it would be worth it. Once on the first level, Charlie situated me on the couch with a pillow under my bad leg and a few blankets near me and he sat in his recliner. He offered me the remote but I told him to turn on what he wanted to watch. He settled on a kids channel, probably trying to keep everything light between us.

It was sad, I didn't recognize the cartoon we were watching. All of these new shows are out for kids and they are all so generic, I missed the good old days watching things like The Rugrats or heck, even the Simpsons were amazing when I was younger. It took about half an hour until I recognized a show. I couldn't help it, I broke out in laughter as I watched Squidward and Patrick arguing in an episode of SpongeBob.

Charlie who I guess wasn't paying attention to the show started laughing with me. "Oh lord, I remember when you were younger, you loved SpongeBob. You would always watch it and it was the cutest thing listening to you sing that theme song."

"Yeah, but I remember when you learned the theme song and would sing along with me." I grinned at him. I wish someone would have filmed him singing it. It was hilarious.

"We had some good times didn't we?" he asked and my laughter died down.

"Yeah, I think we did." I smiled at him. "We can still have some more, before, you know..."

" Honey, please don't be upset. Today is you and me time. Got it kiddo? Don't make me ground you."

"Alright." Charlie got up from the recliner and came to sit next to me. "I love you dad, so much." I tried to keep the tears away; it was getting harder everyday to just not break down.

"Bells, you are my baby girl, you always will be. I love you so much honey. Please don't be sad. Let's enjoy this time together. K?"

"K." I wiped my tears and gave my dad a much needed hug.

Charlie and I watched TV for another half an hour or so but we turned it off because the nurse was supposed to be coming by shortly. I stayed downstairs and was debating if I should call Edward or not. He had been gone for nearly an hour and a half and I missed him. But I shouldn't call him and disrupt his hunting.

A few minutes later the doorbell rung. "I'll get it." Charlie called out form upstairs. He had gone up to put on different shoes instead of his slippers. It wasn't really like I could get the so I didn't see why he bother on announcing that he would.

I heard him climbing down the stairs and opening the front door.  
"Good afternoon, come on in." I heard him say. I couldn't see the door from where I was sitting. "Just come on in, she's in her-" he was cut off by a thump. I didn't hear anything else for a few more moments.

"Dad, are you alright?" I called out to him. No answer. "Dad?" I tried again but still, no answer. I was getting worried, did he step outside, where was the nurse? What was that noise before?

I strained to see but I soon saw a women backing up into the room dragging my dad on the floor. I couldn't see the woman's face but I saw that my dad was unconscious.

"Oh my god! Is he alright? Is he hurt?" I asked her panicked because this isn't good, at all. Someone should call an ambulance. "Are you sure, did he fall? Is he bleeding?" she shook her head. "How do you know? He could be really hurt!"

"I know…" she drawled out in a voice that sounded eerily familiar. "because I would smell it." She whipped around and I saw the face that I never thought I would see again. Victoria. I looked in her blood red eyes and felt the air in my body leave, my mouth shot open to let out a scream, but nothing came out, I was too scared.

I tried to get up, I wanted to get to the phone that was across the room but I was slow. I hoisted myself up, I wanted to call Edward, anyone. I needed Charlie to be safe, for him to be ok. I stood up and was desperately hobbling my way over to the phone. I heard Victoria laugh at my frail attempts. I looked back at her, her evil grin could make a grown man shrink in fear.

In the blink of an eye, she was standing in front of me. "They always run." She said in a menacing tone. "I don't see why, you should know especially." She down to me ear and I couldn't help the tears running down my face. She put her cold cheek against mine. "You know what I can do." She purred in my ear.

She took a step back tilting her head to the side, the predator assessing the prey. She quickly swung her leg out into my legs, knocking me over. I fell over and hit my head on the coffee table. I tried to get up but I was dizzy, I couldn't see straight. I looked up and didn't see her. I picked my head up and saw Charlie was still unconscious on the ground near the couch. I used my arms to drag myself over to him, wanting to make sure he was alright. I knew I was going to die, there was no way around it, but that doesn't mean Charlie has to. It was meant for me, not for him.

Once I saw he was still breathing, I tried to stand up but couldn't. I grabbed onto the arm of the couch and hoisted myself up shrieking in pain from the movements. I started sobbing and limping over to the phone. Right as I was about to grab it a white flash came out and hit my arm. I screamed in the agony and I saw my now broken wrist hanging limply off my arm.

"Isabella, you shouldn't bother screaming. It won't do you any good"

She walked over to Charlie and bent down and turned his head so she would have a good angle at his neck. That's when it dawned on me. Someone will die tonight, and it won't be Charlie. I was meant to die a long time ago, but it wasn't destiny. All of my plans for me and Edward and our future together are now gone. She wants _me_, she came here to kill _me_, not Charlie. I won't let him pay for my mistakes.

"Stop!" I shouted at her. "Please stop!" I cried out. "Don't hurt him. It's me you want, just me." I realized this situation is different from James. When the James incident happened, Alice could see my future, now my future was always bleak to her. She wouldn't see this, no one would know. No one will be here to rescue me.

She looked up to me, her red eyes meeting mine. She stood up, grabbing Charlie and pushing him into the kitchen completely. She walked over to me slowly, taunting me, knowing full well that she was about to win. She was here; I was alone except for Charlie. Edward is out hunting her a few hours, the other Cullen's are in Alaska, she knows she won.

"You," she pointed to me as she stalked me, "are going to be an incredible meal. I will make sure I drain you dry for what your mate did to mine. I will drink you and leave your corpse here for him, reminding him what it does to one to take away someone's mate."

She was now standing directly in front of me again.

"Any last words?" she offered evilly.

"Go to hell." I spat at her.

"I've been there." She smiled, looking chaotic. She leaned back and her foot flew up, kicking me square in the chest, sending me flying into the glass coffee table. The glass shattered beneath me. I couldn't breathe, my lungs weren't working. I could feel the blood trickling out of my arms and head. My chest was getting tight, not getting air. I gasped out trying to get some air, but I couldn't breathe in. My vision was blurring, my body was bleeding, I was suffocating.

My arms shot over my chest, trying to find the problem, I was scratching at my shirt to give me some room t breathe, as if that could help. I was shaking, my sight was leaving.

I wanted Edward, I wanted him here, I wanted him to help me, help Charlie, get rid of Victoria. I wanted all of them here with me. All of my experiences with cancer and nothing compares to the fear coursing through me now. Not my sickness, not James. Nothing.

I feel first, the heat coming off the couch I am near. I hear the flames flickering. My sight is nearly gone, but I can still see the inferno burning and Victoria standing above me, laughing. I close my eyes, trying with no avail to breath, I'm getting dizzy. I can sense my imminent death. I can feel myself leaving my body.

You know that light and tunnel people are always talking about. You know, people say 'go to the light at the end of the tunnel'. I can tell you right now, I am not in a tunnel and there is no light. I see nothing. I am nothing. There is nothing. And me, I'm gone.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I have been getting fewer and fewer reviews then normal, it's sad. So im not holding the next chapter hostage or anything, just, I would really appreciate it if you guys could review. Maybe the next one will be out sooner if you do….**

**So, thanks again for reading.**

**Cliffy here? **

**Review!**


	24. Through My Eyes

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, sadly I don't)

Twilightmadfans is my Beta and you gotta love that she takes the crap writing I give her and turns it into something readable.

IMPORTANT- first of all THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I got 30 reviews for the last chapter, the most I I have ever gotten for one and that was amazing. But I want to warn you first that there are maybe 2 or 3 chapters left. But I don't know how fast they will get out. I usually by know almost have the next one finished, not even close. I am so buys right now in life. School, work, athletics! Ahh, so much. I get up at 5 every morning and don't get home until 7. Then I eat, do homework, some days have work at 8-10 then get home and collapse and fall to sleep from exhaustion. I am trying to get these last couple of chapters out but it might be slow. But please keep on with the reviews. They do motivate me to maybe stay up for an extra 10 minutes and try to write a little. Thank you all so much!

Ooo and sorry if this chapter sucks. I wrote it in a hurry and put it up as soon as I could so you guys would have something!

* * *

Through My Eyes

**Edward POV**

I stood up above the bear I just drained and moaned in satisfaction of the good taste. No doubt Emmet will be jealous once I tell him that I found a big tasty bear. Sure he is in Alaska with all of the animals up there that we don't have here, but still, Emmet's favorite is bear.

I had been away from Bella for too long and I wanted to go back to her already. The drive here took an hour, I wanted to be fully nourished so I went someplace I knew would have good variety. I just want to fill up as much as I can because that means that I can be around Bella for longer until I have to go hunt again.

Since the day I met her, I knew my life was changed. Her first day of school I nearly killed her. She smelled amazing, the best thing I have ever come across in my life and she was nearly inches away from me. To add to it, she was frail, smaller then all of the other humans in the school. She seemed weaker also. I could tell immediately she wasn't well. Her pale skin, her small body and her scent. It was an amazing scent, but it was mixed with something I couldn't place. That mystery smell along with her inviting aroma made me want to devour her in front of all of those children.

I wanted to stay away form her. I knew that if I killed her, I would never forgive myself. I used to kill killers. I was trying to right the world and get rid of those who hurt others. I decided long ago that it wasn't my place to do that, I swore I would never kill a human again. But here I was, sitting next to the deliciously dangerous smelling girl. I fled.

I left for a little while, hoping to clear my head. It didn't work; all I could think about was that girl. I knew it didn't leave a good impression with her. She was terrified of me, no doubt thinking there was something wrong with my head.

I came back of course; I couldn't leave my family here as I ran away from my problems. Esme was sad that I left and I felt horrible. My plan was to return to school, talk to the girl and make her not think I was a crazy person. Then, I would leave and would never have to see her again. I was going to talk to her, make her realize I am normal and then make up an excuse for moving.

We talked that day in class. I wasn't going to talk much, but I immediately was interested in what she was saying. She moved here with her father when her mother and step father died. I felt bad for her, Bella.

After class she didn't go to gym which I found odd because so far I knew all of her classes for the day and gym wasn't one of them. I wanted to ask her why; I wanted to figure something out that I can ask her because I wanted to talk to her. I couldn't though because Tyler Crowley's van nearly killed her. I took her out of the way and saved her life.

When that van almost did kill her, I swore the only thing I heard in my head was 'Not her, not her. Oh my Bella!' I realized later that I was already possessive over the girl I hardly knew.

At the hospital following the crash I was busy trying not to go to Tyler and kill him for almost hurting my Bella. I guess I was focusing on that too much because a little while later, Carlisle found me. He was blocking something. I knew he treated Bella but he wouldn't tell me something. I begged for him to tell me because I knew something wasn't right.

He didn't though. He wouldn't tell me. I was so worried about Bella even though I hardly knew her and is frightened me. I went to her room that first night; just to make sure she was alright. Little did I know at the time that going to her room at night would become a routine for us.

I don't think Bella even liked me at first. In the hospital, I was rude to her but it was for her own benefit. No good can come of me loving her like I do. I tried to be mean, push her away. It obviously didn't work. I also was trying to push her away because she was slowly piecing together that I wasn't human. And with human, knowledge of my existence is never a good thing.

We talked in school and she told me she was trying to figure out what I was. I wanted her to know, I wanted her to run away and be terrified of me. Then again, I wanted her to know and stay with me. I wanted her to tell me what was wrong with her. Every day she looked more sickly then the previous.

Then, that night where she went out with her 'friends' who left her in the cold night in a new town, I wanted to rip them all apart for doing that to her. I followed them but of course I stayed a good distance away only listening. I saw in someone mind that Bella was reading so I assumed all was ok. I stopped listening for a while and the next thing I know, they are in the car leaving. All of their thoughts were boring. Jessica was thinking about Mike, Mike was thinking about her. Same thing with Tyler and Lauren. It wasn't until they drove passed Bella's house and didn't stop the car did I really hear their thoughts.

_"What a loser" Jessica had thought. "I can't wait to see how she is on Monday. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't show up to school from embarrassment. God that was so funny leaving her there." _

Everyone else's thoughts were similar. I immediately turned around and went back to find Bella. I was furious at those idiot children! Who leaves a sleeping girl alone in a place she doesn't know? When I found her she was collapsed in the middle of the street. I saw then that a car was heading right for her. I swooped in and got her out of the way again.

I was trying to see if she was alright but she lost consciousness. I took her to the hospital. That was the night we both found out the truth. She told me about her cancer and I confirmed her theory of me being a vampire.

We hung out over the weekend and went o school together the next day. I wanted to kill them for doing that to Bella. Mike and Tyler thought they could treat a woman so poorly, if I wasn't controlled, I would have slowly ripped their arms off while the other one watched it happen to each other.

Much more stuff happened in all of that time together but words could not describe how in love I was with her. We loved each other way before we each said it. And when she did say it, those three beautiful words, my heart exploded. She loved me and I loved her, we were each other's everything.

Then there was that baseball game, it was going fine until the nomads came along. I was very worried at first because I knew how appealing Bella smelled. I knew James wanted her, wanted to drain her and drink her blood. After that night, I thought things would be normal, it wasn't. James came back, he attacked Bella. I wasn't there while it happened and I was terrified. What if I had been five more minutes late?

Thankfully I wasn't, and she was alright. She was terrified and I hated that.

I was with her and watched her as her cancer slowly progressed. I could tell, she still smelled amazing but that extra little smell was becoming more prominent. Every day she got paler and thinner. And god, when she fell down the stairs of her own home and broke her leg, I was going insane with worry. Why had she fallen, why did they want to transfer her? All of those thoughts where swimming around in my head.

I wasn't ready for the answer I heard. The cancer was progressing faster then originally thought. She had so little time left. Bella, my Bella was a fighter but she seemed to have given up. I know she stopped treatment, but hearing her say that everything was alright and it was meant to happen made me furious. Why would she give up so easily? I thought she loved me and Charlie and maybe she would want to live for the memory of her mother.

She suggested I change her, I said no and stormed out of her hospital room. At the time, I couldn't handle hearing that. Why would she want to be a monster? It was stupid of me to leave though. I came back, begging for her forgiveness. And forgive me she did but I still don't see why she did when I had no right to do that to her. Then I knew, well I had already known I wanted her forever, but the one way to bind us was marriage. I proposed to my angel and she accepted. We told Charlie and he was alright with it, actually he was extremely happy. He did threaten to cut off my manhood if I hurt her, little does Charlie know that it would take a lot more then a butchers cleaver to hurt me.

Time passed, we got her situated back to her home provided that nurses come and check on her. Bella was much more comfortable at home then in a hospital. I wanted her to enjoy her time remaining as a human; we both agreed that she will wait until it is certain she wouldn't live to change her.

Waiting worried me, she was getting worse every day and I hated seeing her in pain. I tried to do fun stuff with her, like the dinner and board games we played and watching a movie. It broke me to see her suffering and when she said she couldn't even take a relaxing bath anymore, I knew I had to help her. It was intimate for us but not sexual. Of course I had always wanted to see Bella naked, she is very attractive but I wish it had been under better circumstances like our honeymoon or something.

I helped her in the tub and helped her with her hair. I assisted her in getting out and dressing her. Of course I couldn't help but accidently looking at some of her um…. feminine parts. I didn't mean to, but it was hard not to while trying to dress her. Though it was an accident, I still wait for the day when Bella and I can be intimate with each other. I am a man after all…

So, here I am now hunting. Bella made me go, well, she didn't force me, but she guilt me into it. Oh, I have to love my tricky little Bella.

She insisted that she would be fine with Charlie and that she had wanted to spend more time with him but she hasn't gotten a good opportunity and since it is getting closer and closer to the end for her, she wants to spend time with him.

I gave in, I didn't want to but really, could I deny her time with her father when her time is running out? I hate thinking about her dying, and I know she won't, I know that I will change her, but still, the very thought of Bella getting hurt drives me insane.

So now, I have to get rid of the bear body. I know hunters don't usually come around here but still, if they were to find the carcass here in one piece only lacking blood, they might get a little suspicious or worried. I quickly got rid of the remains and continued on my hunt. The bear was big but I want to go back to Bella fully satiated so I won't have to leave her side any time soon.

I wonder what we will do first once she is changed. Obviously we will have time together, I can teacher her to hunt, well it comes naturally, but still, it takes time to learn not to get messy. Also, while hunting animals, you have to make sure not to feed on endangered animals.

I know I want to marry her, and I want to love her. I want to show my beautiful Bella how much I love her, how much she makes me want her. It will probably be a few years before I'm comfortable letting her among humans. When she is alright, we can go back to high school, go to college, travel. I am so ready to spend my eternity with her.

I decided I would maybe get another animal or two, maybe a dear. They don't taste as good as other things but they are quick and easy to take down and there are plenty of them. The quicker I hunt, the quicker I get back to Bella so I am trying to hurry.

I just finished draining a dear when my cell phone rings. I take it out of my pocket and am worried, is it Bella? No, its Alice. I flip my phone open. "Alice."

"Edward, he's gone." She said confused.

"Who's gone Alice?" I ask immediately concerned. Who is she talking about? Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle maybe?

"Charlie." What? How is he gone?

"What do you mean Alice?"

"He's gone Edward. I can't see him anymore. My last vision of him was answering the door but it cut off right as he turned the knob. Now he's gone. I can't see his future anymore. Oh Edward! I am so worried, if Charlie is hurt, Bella is alone at the house. You have to go back, something could be wrong."

"Alright. Thank you Alice." I closed my phone and headed towards my car. I sped back to Forks and got another call from Carlisle this time. I flipped open my phone but before I could get a word out he started talking.

"Edward, listen to me very carefully." Carlisle said urgently. "We are on our way back from Alaska, you need to get to Bella immediately.

"What do you mean? Why are you guys on your way home?" I asked looked at the clock. I had been driving for about twenty minutes and there was about another twenty before I got back into Forks. The speedometer was reaching one hundred and five and I was getting more worried by the second. What if something happened to Charlie or Bella? I needed to get back to Forks now.

"Edward, it was a trick." If my heart were beating it would have faulted. What did he mean a trick. "The newborns were all created to distract us Edward. We tried to reason with them, one, a girl named Bree told us of her and the others creater. A woman with red hair." As soon I heard this, I pushed the speed to one fifteen.

Victoria. The woman with the read hair, she made the newborns.

"Why Carlisle?"

"We don't know. To distract us from Forks. The girl said she needed the newborns up in Alaska to cause a ruckus, so she could destroy the thing that destroyed her mate." James! Victoria wanted revenge for James. "She isn't after you Edward. You have to get to Bella as fast as you can."

I hung up the phone and pushed the car to its maximum speed. I threaded through cars not caring about the mental cursing and threatening I am getting by the cars I am passing. I just have time to care, I need to get to my Bella now. I need to be with her, make sure she is safe. I never should have left her this morning. I swear, if Victoria is there or if she so much as harmed a hair on Bellas fragile little head, I will kill her. I will rip her apart piece by piece, burn her and make sure she suffers through it.

I finally got into Forks and hurried to Bella's house. When I stopped the car I jumped out and paused for a second. I immediately saw the smoke and I smelt the burning. I couldn't see the fire from outside though. I ran into the house at an inhuman speed and immediately could smell Bell's blood. I saw Charlie lying on the ground in the kitchen and Bella unconscious on broken glass. I didn't see Victoria or hear her thoughts. I went to Bella and I couldn't hear her breathing.

She was cut up badly, broken bones, her hands were on her chest. I could still faintly hear a heartbeat. I tilted her head back so she could get oxygen but it didn't help. She couldn't breathe. I started doing CPR, chest compressions and rescue breaths but I didn't hear her heat beat getting stronger and she still wasn't breathing. I didn't want to move her, I didn't know how bad her injuries were but the flames were growing higher and angrier around us. I scooped her up and went over to Charlie picking him up also. I went out the front door putting Charlie on the front lawn. I could hear his heart and breathing so I knew he was ok.

I took Bella to the back. I laid her down on the ground gently. "Bella can you hear me? Love, please open your eyes." I begged her, she wasn't responding. She could breath but she wasn't waking up. Her heartbeat was still faint, growing lower and lower. I had to do it, I had to change her _now_. With Bella laying bloody and unconscious in front of me I leaned down to her and kissed her lips softly. "I love you Bella. Please be ok." I bit down into her neck and held down for a few seconds. I leaned back slightly and licked the wound closed. Her heartbeat sped up and her breathing was still labored but becoming quicker.

I could hear fire engines in the distance. I stood up and saw the house was now engulfed in flames. I looked down to my Bella and she wasn't moving. That wasn't right. I bit her, she should be screaming. I was about to pick her up when something hit me sending my flying into the air. I quickly recovered and saw Victoria approaching me at full speed. I got up and ran to her, knocking her to the ground. I leaped up in the air landing on her. I took her head in my hands and violently ripped it from her body. I brought the head and still twitching body to the house. I through her head into the flames and it exploded in a purple flame. I ripped the limbs off and through them and the torso into the inferno. I went back to Bella, I picked her up and took her around the house, no one was out there looking at the burning house yet and the fire engines were still on their way. I put her in the car and drove off to my house, hoping that my Bella would be alright.

* * *

**Once again, im sorry if this chapter is crappy. I will try to make the next 2 or so better because this is almost over. **

**Please review, if I see more I will want to write as much as is can in the short free time I have. Thanks again, lets see if we can beat 30!!!**

**Thanks everyone! See you next chapter!**


	25. Burn

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, sadly I don't)

My beta Twilightmadfans is awesome! She is so great and tolerates my irregular chapter sending/posting. Thank goodness she puts up with me!

Hey guys, I want to apologize for taking so long for posting this chapter. I had school, work and athletics and I am finally on spring break so I had a chance to work on it. And can I just say wow, so many chapters so far and so many reviews! Sadly we are coming to an end. So read the last few chapters and review.

* * *

Burn**-****(Bella's POV again) **

_You know that light and tunnel people are always talking about. You know, people say 'go to the light at the end of the tunnel'. I can tell you right now, I am not in a tunnel and there is no light. I see nothing. I am nothing. There is nothing. And me, I'm gone._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Fire! Oh my god the fire! Someone please put it out! Oh god, sweet lord I'm on fire! Help, please someone put the fire out! Get rid of the scorching flames! Someone kill me! Please! Oh god!

I had felt nothing before; I thought I was dead before, death would be welcomed right now in exchange for not having to feel this pain anymore. It started in my neck, sweltering flames traveling down my neck to my chest. Lava flowing slowly through my veins all over my body. The pain I would feel from my cancer didn't even compare to this. My entire body was on fire and there was no relief. I was alone, I couldn't see, I couldn't feel anything but the fire, I couldn't focus on anything besides the pain.

The pain traveled painfully slowly , covering every inch of my body. The blazing inferno in my body reaching down to my toes all the way up to my scalp never relenting in its torture. The pain would only increase, never settle, never giving me a moment of temporary release from this hell.

I want to die. I want the sweet gift of death. All those years of fighting for my life, I am willing to give it up in a second to get away from this agony. I would rather die ten times over from the force of a freight train then deal with this immense pain any longer.

I tried to focus on anything except for the pain. Food. Cooking for Charlie. Boiling water for pasta. Burning my hand on the stove. The burning in my body as the fire rages on. NO! Need to think about anything else except for this pain.

Lets see, think Bella think! School. Biology class with Edward. Edward! My love, my life. My vampire fiancé. The man I plan on staying with forever. Forever. Turning into a vampire! The pain with the transformation. The molten lava streaming though my body! I'm changing! Someone bit me, someone changed me! Someone's venom is flowing through my veins, burning. Ahh! No, no thinking of the burning.

Focus on Edward! Just Edward! Oh god how I love him, how I need him. He must be so worried. Oh god, I hope he is alright. He must have gotten to me to change me, who else would have been there to do it? I hope he saved Charlie. Charlie! He was in the house with me when Victoria attacked. Oh no! Victoria! What if she hurt Edward or another Cullen? What if she killed Charlie or attacked another member of my out of this world family! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened.

Oh god, living! Am I even going to survive this transformation! The fire is raging through my body so that must mean something. Death can't feel like this. Death has to be simple, it has to be. Death is gone, nothing. And this is not nothing. This is everything. The pain is the only thing that is allowing me to know that I am not dead, that I am not away from Edward and the Cullen's and my father. I am still here, I am still fighting, I am still feeling this burn and I need to survive this!

Time passes slowly when you are in between life and death. How long has it been? Minutes, hours, days? I can be sure. I remember someone saying the change takes three days, but I don't know how much more time I have left. Time could just be moving at a snails pace and I could have been bitten mere minutes ago. Or, it could have been days and its coming to an end. I can't be sure.

_-_

_Preheat the oven to three-fifty. Mix two cups of flower, two cups of white sugar, and half a cup of cocoa. Add four eggs, one teaspoon of vanilla and a cup of butter. Mix well for exactly three minutes and twenty six seconds. Bake for twenty five minutes. _

Grandma Swans brownies recipe only distracted me for a little while. My mom and I would make these brownies sometimes. Trying to distract myself from the pain, or even thinking about it was hard.

-

_Alabama. A-L-A-B-A-M-A. Alaska. A-L-A-S-K-A. Arizona. A-R-I-Z-O-N-A………_

_Wisconsin. W-I-S-C-O-N-S-I-N. Wyoming. W-Y-O-M-I-N-G. _

Naming all fifty states in alphabetical order and spelling them out didn't take up too much of my time either.

I might as well just count; it could be my way of seeing how much time passes by. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven….

_One-hundred fifty eight thousand four hundred and eighty two seconds, one-hundred fifty eight thousand four hundred and eighty three seconds, one-hundred fifty eight thousand four hundred and eighty four seconds… _

I continued counting and at one-hundred sixty three thousand seven hundred and thirty eight seconds, I heard something.

"Bella, love, please wake up." I heard a familiar voice call out to me in a whisper. "Please."

I didn't hear anymore after that. I continued counting and soon again, I heard the voice. "Bella, my sweet Isabella, please come back to me." Edward! The voice belonged to Edward. I tried to respond, but I couldn't. I couldn't feel anything besides the pain. I couldn't feel enough of my body to move or speak.

More time passed and I stopped counting. I started to feel the occasional brush across my cheek or a hand holding mine. Then soon enough, the feeling was gone under the pain. The important part though was that I could feel it.

The talking increased and I started to be able to feel the sensation of a hand stroking my arm or kiss on my forehead now more through the pain. I could hear more clearly now also, I could hear Edwards voice and Alices and sometimes even Carlisle's voice.

"How much longer?" I heard Edward ask Carlisle. It wasn't fuzzy, it was perfectly clear.

"Not too much longer son, soon enough." No! Why couldn't he just give me an estimate out loud? Tell me how much longer I have to suffer!

I started feeling the pain change also. First in my toes and finger tips. The pain began to decrease ever so slightly. It reached all the way down to my wrists and I could probably twitch my fingers by now but I didn't want to risk the pain coming back. With the pain gone in my hands and feet, it made me realize how much pain every other part of my body was in.

The pain was now radiating in my chest. I could feel my heart beating irregularly; I couldn't even feel it beating before. It was slowing down and I could hear each thump. I could hear the Cullen's talking, the television on, some sort of sports game on, I could hear a lot now.

"Edward, do you hear that?" Alice asked excitedly. "Soon, very soon she will wake up. I'll go get the others." She clapped her hands and I no longer heard her, I guess they are all still silent walkers.

"Her heart is speeding up, it should be very soon." I heard Carlisle say. "She's around ninety beats per minute."

The pain was now only left in a tiny portion of my chest; my heart was going right now what felt a mile a minute. Carlisle said ninety beats, I know the average resting heart only beats about seventy five beats per minute so ninety per minute must be a good sign for a change, right?

A little bit more time had passed once again, and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. And all of a sudden, it let out one louder thump and ceased to beat anymore. The pain was gone, my heart was no longer working and I felt like this was it. I didn't open my eyes, I didn't move for a while.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say gently and my eyes popped open and I sat up from the position I was in. It felt too fast, moving so swiftly, it hardly registered in my mind before I was actually sitting up. I saw Edward standing in front of the other Cullen's and he was inching over to me painfully slow, as if not to scare me.

If I thought Edward was beautiful before, nothing could ever compare to him now. My eyes now amazingly clear could see every dust particle in the air, every part of Edwards gorgeous face. I could make out every tiny detail. And not just him, but all of the Cullen's.

I noticed now where I was. I was in a bedroom, Edwards bedroom except all of his stuff was moved around the room and I was on a bed that's never been here before and right in the middle of it. The room looked so much more different now also. I could see the colors of the bedding, the grooves on the wall, out the glass wall and into the forest and the details on the trees. It was all clear to me now.

"Bella?" My name being said brought me back to Edward still standing unsure in front of me. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

How did I feel? I felt great, I felt alive, no pain, no soreness, no weakness. I felt stronger, more able. "I feel good." I said the sound of my voice scared me, it sounded different also, clearer, more bell-like.

I stood up fast, too fast. I didn't even mean to move so fast but it only took a fraction of a second to get up off the bed. I stood now, in front of Edward and he still hadn't closed the gap between us. I took a small step towards him, trying to go slow. I walked over to him slowly and I lifted my hand to his cheek, caressed his now warm cheek. Warm? How can he be warm now, he used to be ice.

"You're warm." I said to him bringing my other hand up to his face.

"So are you." He said and brought his hands to my waist. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I didn't want to let go, I felt like I was so lost for the time while I was changing and now I was home, I was with Edward and it felt right. I leaned back and looked up into his eyes and I could see the beautiful gold mixed with darker tones of colors that I couldn't even name. I leaned back in and kissed him. Not a gently peck, I attacked his mouth, needing to be close to him.

I heard a cough from behind us and saw Emmet laughing silently and Rosalie smiling at us. Jasper had his hand around Alices shoulder and Esme and Carlisle were hand in hand. I felt embarrassed that I attacked Edward with such a kiss but it felt odd not blushing, not having the wave of heat wash up upon my face. It felt funny though still, even though there was no blush, I'm sure everyone knows that I would be blushing. I mean, come on. Aggressively kissing your brother or son, poor Carlisle and Esme had to see that. Parents and children and public displays of affection are always awkward.

Wait… parents. CHARLIE!

"Edward, what happened? Where's Charlie, what happened with Victoria, my house, the fire!" I was getting very nervous and anxious but all of a sudden a wave of calm hit me and I looked over to Jasper who just shrugged. I looked back to Edward.

"Charlie is alright, he was brought to the hospital after and he will be perfectly fine. Victoria though is dead, she needed to die." He said matter-of-factly.

"What about me?" I asked him. "What does Charlie think happened to me?" He couldn't possibly know I was here, at the Cullen's now a vampire. Holy crow, I'm a vampire! I am like Edward, oh my gosh!

"Charlie thinks," Edward started bringing me out of my thoughts, "That you died in the fire." I immediately felt horrible. " Your funeral was today, closed casket. That's the only way we could get him to not look, the fire. He was told you weren't recognizable anymore so you had a closed casket funeral. Most of the town showed up I was told. I didn't go. Alice, Esme, Jasper and Rose went. I was to busy 'grieving' to go. I just couldn't leave your side during the change though." I didn't even want to know what was put in my casket because I know something had to be in there.

"How is he doing then?" I asked.

"People in the community have been helping him out. Cooking for him, bringing him their sympathy. He is staying in La Push with a friend since the house isn't able to be re-entered yet. Once it has the ok, Forks people will help him rebuild it and restore what was damaged." I silently nodded.

"I miss him already." I admitted and looked up and noticed that the other Cullen's except Jasper weren't in the room anymore but I could hear them downstairs.

"I know love, and I'm sorry. It was the only thing that we could say without exposing us all."

"Know what?" I asked him. "What do we do next?" Jasper walked over to us, closer, and stopped and he looked confused.

"Well," he started, "soon we will move because we can't risk you being around humans yet. We will say that my family can't live here anymore since it has too many memories. We will move, help you with adjusting to our lifestyle and then we can do whatever we want." I smiled up at him.

"Alright." I said and I started to notice dryness in my throat. At first it was only uncomfortable, but now even a few moments later it was becoming painful at how dry it was. I brought my hand up to it and I felt parched. Jasper looked a little less confused now. I gave him a questioning look.

"Thirsty?" Edward asked and I just nodded. "I'm sorry love, of course you are. We should go hunting. I think we should go soon but a little bit further away from Forks. You know, just play it safe."

"Were you not aware of your thirst before when you were talking with Edward when you first awoke?" Jasper asked. I thought back, I really hadn't noticed it. I shook my head. "That is very odd; all newborns usually are in an instant need of blood." He gave me another odd look shook it head and left the room.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward.

"Jasper has been around newborn vampires before, many of them." He started to explain. "He is wondering why you don't have a strong need for blood right now. He is confused but intrigued by it." I just shrugged not knowing how to respond.

"Edward," Carlisle said walking into the room, "do you want anyone coming with you two to hunt?"

He shook his head. "No, we will be alright." Edward said grabbing my hand. And, as always, Edward would be right because he always was. We would be alright.

* * *

**Wow, so next chapter is the epilogue. I can't believe the story has gotten this far and that it is almost done already! It's sad, I have been working on this since the summer and now it's almost done. **

**I guess I will leave most of the stuff I want to say for next chapter about future stuff I might do and other little things like that.**

**Please review! Only this chapter and the epilogue next so let's see how many reviews we can get because reviews make me happy! **


	26. Epilogue

**Lingering Moments**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, sadly I don't)

It's the end, its over, so long, farewell, goodbye! I can't believe that this story is finally done! It is so sad! But it is also a happy time for me that I know that many people enjoyed my story. I know that some stories on here have over twenty five thousand reviews and favorites and things like that, but I am so happy with all the reviews, favorites and alerts I have gotten! It means so much to me!

Even though this chapter was not beta proof read or whatever the verb of beta is, I still want to thank my beta for all of her awesome work with helping me with all of the other chapters and basically with the story. If it wasn't for her, you guys might have gotten some pretty crappy sounding things and stuff that didn't make sense, not to mention the grammar that could make someone cry.

I also want to thank anyone who reviewed or even read this story! You all rock and you are all amazing! Thanks!

* * *

Epilogue

I tapped my fingers over the black leather seats of the Volvo as the outside world zoomed past me. I looked out the window as the car went around the bends in the road with ease and the trees and forest looked to be going in the opposite direction of the car. I continued tapping the fingers of my right hand against the seat as my left was held by Edwards, his thumb soothingly rubbing circles with his thumb as he drove the car with his free hand.

I tried to stop tapping my fingers and creating an awfully annoying sound but I just couldn't seem to stop. I never could when I do this. Edward understood and he doesn't seem to be bothered by my nervous habits. So he let me tap on as we made our way towards my father.

Edward was always so caring whenever we did this, he knew how anxious I could get and how important it was for me. He has always been so supportive and caring with me. I am so lucky to be able to have the great pleasure of calling him my husband and me being his wife.

After my change, the Cullen's and I soon left town. Carlisle and Esme were the ones who told Charlie. They told him how hard it was for them to stay in Forks with memories of me there and that they couldn't stand the constant reminder and it was too sad to stay there. Charlie accepted their lies and had no objection to them moving on. Charlie stayed though, he couldn't leave the place that most reminded him of me.

We moved about a month later. Well, Edward and I had left earlier so I wouldn't be near humans while I was a newborn a little bit before the others. We relocated to an area near the Cullen's friends in Alaska. Carlisle got a job as a doctor, Esme decorated the new home and Alice, Jasper, Em and Rose all went to school. Edward and I stayed home and basically worked on the vegetarian lifestyle. Esme built us a small cottage near the Cullen's new house. We had time to hunt, and time to do other stuff too…

I was constantly reminded how odd I was, well not me but my instincts of a newborn vampire. Everyone had told me how newborns were constantly in a frenzy, needing blood and not being able to control themselves. I'm not saying I wasn't able to control myself sometimes, but I didn't need it constantly. The itch was there but it didn't always have to be scratched. I wanted the blood, but it wasn't the only thing I needed. The other thing, well Edward helped me with that also.

I was feeling not a blood lust, just lust. For Edward. We started to become intimate with each other, something we couldn't do before do to my weakness as a human and the added bonus of my being ill. We didn't consummate our relationship, we decided we would wait until we got married to take that step. That doesn't mean we didn't do other things.

Edward and I finally married when I was about two years into my new life. It was small only consisting of the Cullen's and their friends from Alaska. I was under enough control that I didn't kill and drain the minister so it was nice. After, Edward and I took about another year or so for ourselves alone. A year might sound like much, but believe me, it isn't. I'm surprised we didn't take at least five years. We really couldn't get enough of each other.

On the day of the wedding, I sent Charlie an anonymous bouquet of white flowers. I knew he wouldn't know what it meant but I hoped deep down he thought of me and maybe how he could have been the one to walk me down the aisle. Carlisle did that though but told me how much he knows Charlie would have loved to do it.

After mine and Edwards's time alone as the happily married couple, we started weaving back into society. We all moved again and this time Edward and I enrolled into high school with the others. I started as a junior as did Edward and Alice. The other three began as seniors. I wanted to finish my high school education desperately so when I graduated, I was ecstatic. While Edward and I went to a nearby college, the others just did whatever the pleased. Once I finished college, I decided it was time to visit Charlie.

The first time we went to Forks we of course went at night. About eight years has passed since my change so I was excited to be back home. I first visited the cemetery where I was supposed to be buried. It was nice, my headstone was beautiful and if I could have cried, I would have. My next stop on the trip was to Charlie's house. I knew Edward had been keeping tabs on him for me but I guess we weren't paying close enough attention. To say I was shocked when I realized that there was a woman with him, Linda Senold to be exact, I was happy, excited, relieved and extremely sad.

I was happy because Charlie finally found someone to have. I love my dad so much I know he deserves the best. I was sad though because I couldn't be the one that was there for him. I wanted to jump through the window and hug him, tell him I was still here and he doesn't have to worry anymore. But of course, I couldn't.

Linda was a nice woman from what I could gather. She was around Charlie's age and she too once lost a child but not from cancer. Her daughter was killed in a car accident. Linda moved to Forks to try to get past the accident. Linda and Charlie eventually married.

I stayed in Forks for a while and both Edward and I were surprised when we found that Charlie was now involved in charities and fundraising for the fight to cure cancer. He participated and organizes marches, dinners, auctions, anything he could to raise money. He did raise a lot of money and I know that he definitely helped many people.

While I was still in Forks, I decided to check up on some of my prior schoolmates. I was happy to see that Angela Webber became Angela Cheney. She had married Ben and they were the happy parents to a precious newborn daughter named Isabel. I was touched when I learned they named her partially after me. I always knew that I loved them both dearly and I was glad to see their lives coming together nicely with Angela a second grade teacher and Ben working for a computer company.

I was so happy for them, Angela and Ben had a beautiful family and they deserved to be happy. I know Edward regrets not being able to give me a family like that, us and a child, but I don't really mind. I already have my family and I don't need a child to complete it. I wouldn't have been able to have a child as a human either way do to my illness. I know Edward would have made a great father, but as much as that would be nice, it can't happen. Plus, he already is a great husband, I couldn't have asked for anything better.

Lauren, Mike, Jessica and Tyler were a completely different story. I learned that Lauren became pregnant within the first year out of high school and she didn't know who the father was. She had a son name Dylan who was born prematurely due to Laurens lack of remaining healthy during the pregnancy. She never went to college and she ended up giving Dylan up for adoption to a loving family. She hasn't been back to Forks after that but rumors are that she was arrested for drug possession.

Tyler didn't do so well either. He did start attending college but half way through the first semester he got into a car accident in Seattle. The damage was so bad that he couldn't afford to continue schooling after. He got a job at the Thriftway on Main Street and lives with his parents.

Jessica and Mike were the most fortunate out of everyone. They went to school and half way through she became pregnant with their first child Tracy. Mike graduated and they got married. Jessica doesn't work since she has her daughter and another son now to take care of while Mike works for some business in which he get a low salary and a heavy load of work.

Would I have called all of that payback, restoration for the stuff they put me through? You bet I would. I didn't want to be mean but they all had something coming. Even though it is unfortunate, they all got something back for all of the stuff they did to me and anyone else they hurt.

Another person who I couldn't personally to and check on was Jacob Black. I was told more about the treaty between the Cullen's and the tribe in La Push. Billy and my father remained friends but Billy died about seven years after my 'death' from his diabetes that put him in his wheelchair. Jacob though went to high school, college and now has his own mechanic shop. He married a family friend Leah Clearwater in his third year of college.

After Forks, I went to Phoenix were my mother was buried and visited there. There wasn't much to do there since I didn't have friends when I was living there. Edward and I soon left and continued on without lives.

Life went on, Charlie lived with his wife Linda, I lived with Edward and the others. We all did what we wanted to. Edward and I decided to travel a bit. He took me to the most beautiful places and tried to spoil me but I felt bad taking gifts from him especially when he lets me spend his money. He said it's now _our_ money but still, I didn't earn it so it feels odd.

Ten years or later, when I was about eighteen as a newborn, Charlie died. It was a heart attack. It was a really hard time for me, losing my last parent, and the fact that I couldn't be with him when it happened. I was assured be Carlisle that what Charlie suffered was quick and painless. He lived a nice long life of sixty three. I was so proud of him and so were others. The entire town came out to his funeral. I begged Edward to go but he said no. Eventually he allowed me to but I was disguised. It was beautiful, the things people said about him, what Linda said. They also talked about me and how we must be together now. I wish it could be true, that my dad and I could see each other one last time, but it's impossible.

Now, as I sit in the car with Edward on my way to Forks, I can't help but be nervous. I tried to come out here once a year but it's difficult to since some people might still remember me here. We never stay for long, we just come over to the cemetery and once we are done we leave. Sometimes we go right back to the other Cullen's sometimes we take some time for ourselves to travel a bit. Last time, after our visit, we drove to Chicago, a long ride that for humans would be boring but not for Edward and I. We visited his old house when he was human and showed me some of the great sights in Chicago.

I continued tapping my fingers and the closer we got to our destination, the faster my fingers went.

"Will you at least let me in so I can know what is going on in the pretty little head of yours?" Edward asked.

"If I let you in, then the fun of torturing you with not knowing every little thought would be gone." I laughed back at him.

We never really thought about Edward not being able to read my thoughts since he was never able to. About three years into my change, Alice was trying to hide something that she shared with me from Edward. So he was standing near us, a normal day as usual, but he couldn't read her mind. We were all curious to how this could be. I had been blocking her mind from him, shielding her. Carlisle looked into it and after testing it out; I realized I could shield people's minds. With shielding, I also learned I could let people in.

I never have met anyone besides Edward that their ability is in the mind. Alice's can't be shielded by me and Jaspers is an emotional thing so I have only heard of other vampires abilities involving the mind. With Edwards mind reading, I can lift my shield off myself and let him in to read my mind. I can do it as I please, but learning how to do so was hard, but now I can do it whenever I want. It is very good to use during more intimate moments when I want to show Edward something I can't express, and I even sometimes use it to tease him in class. Show him just what I would like to do with him when we get home from school sometimes….

We pulled up to the cemetery and it was late now, maybe close to eleven pm. We both got out and I picked up the bouquet of flowers I always bring when I come here. Edward and I walked hand in hand to the place we came here to be.

As we approached the grave, I mentally prepared myself for this. It is always hard to do it, no matter how many times I have. It is never easy losing a parent, and I lost three. René, Phil and Charlie.

I smiled looking at the engraving on Charlie's tombstone.

_**Charles Swan**_

_**1963-2026**_

_**Loving husband, father and our favorite chief.**_

It's been five years since he died and twenty three all together since I last talked to him in person. It still feels like just yesterday he was giving me a hug or eating dinner with me. I miss him so much and I know he loved me, it's just sad to know I won't ever be able to see him again. Not just one last time to just tell him how much I love him.

Luckily it isn't raining right now and Alice called us in the car to say it won't start raining for another hour. I squat down and inspect the flowers that are surrounding his grave, a constant reminder of how many people loved Charlie and how they constantly bring flowers to his grave.

I run my hand up and down the tombstone, feeling the ridges and the groves. I can smell the scent of people, Linda's scent is strong. She must have come here today to put down flowers. Even though I never have met Linda, I do know her scent and it's nice to see that she still loves my father even now that he is gone.

"I'll give you a few minutes to yourself." Edward said walking away from me and Charlie. I like to talk to him, I know he can't hear me but still, it's nice.

I cleared my throat, "Hey dad." I said and tried to decide where to start. "I went fishing a few months ago." I laughed at the memory of that experience. Charlie always wanted to take me fishing but it wasn't possible. "I caught a fish, the little guy was caught purely be accident. I had no idea what I was doing. Though, what do you expect when Edward hands me a fishing pole. I let him go though, I had no use for him really." I said and laughed when Emmet caught the smallest fish out of all of us and Alice caught the biggest.

"I see Linda brought you flowers today also." I played with the pedal on the bouquet I had put down next to Linda's flowers. "They are beautiful dad, she was lucky to find you." I stopped playing with the flowers.

"The Cullen's are all doing good. Emmet and Rosalie are traveling right now, I think they are in England. Alice and Jasper are in high school again with Edward and I. Carlisle is of course helping people and Esme is trying to keep everyone under control." I giggled thinking of that tiny woman keeping seven vampires in line.

"I'm doing really good dad. I feel great now, and I know you wanted that for me, to not feel so sick anymore. I honestly have never felt better; these last twenty three years have been a miracle. When I was with you before, I could barely stand, now I feel alive. I feel like this is my second chance at life. I'm so sorry daddy that it couldn't be with you that I left you earlier then I had to, that you left this world without me being there for you. I am so sorry and you can't even fathom how much I miss you dad." Again, if I could, the tears would be streaming down my face right about now.

I took a calming breath. "I know though that you wouldn't want me to waste my time worrying and mourning you. You always wanted me to have a chance to really live, so I will dad, for you, for me, for Edward. I love him so much and it means the world to me that you approved of him. He is my world dad but you are my sun." I crouched down to the level of the tombstone and kissed my finger tips and brought it to his name on the stone. I stood up and looked at the beautiful flowers surrounding it.

I felt Edwards arm on my shoulder and I looked up into his golden eyes, the eyes that would forever be there of my eternal seventeen year old husband and I kissed him.

"You alright?" he asked and I just nodded. He looked at the grave "Chief Swan," he said as if he were actually addressing my father. We turned and walked towards the car. We slipped in and Edward put the car in drive and grabbed my hand again. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

"I love you Edward," I said honestly looking longingly towards him.

"I love you Bella Cullen, forever." He faced me and I could see how true that statement was.

And that's how we continued; we drove off as the sun began to rise over the rainy town of Forks as we carried on into a small portion of our everlasting lives.

* * *

**Hey guys, thank so much for reading this story!**

**Just wanted to say a few things. **

**I don't know what I will be doing next, I might continue Cookie Counter Boy but make it different, I might start a new story that I have been planning out and I have a few ideas for some one shots. I am not sure yet though. I think I might also, if I don't have time to do a complete story right now, I might redo some of my original stories and try to improve them. So put me on Author Alert. I might delete a few and keep others or redo some. I'm not sure, I just don't want to do nothing. **

**Thanks again though, so much! For all of your support! It had been so amazing and I am so grateful. Thanks for anyone who reviewed, put me on author alert, story alert, or even just read this story.**

**So please, review one last time for Lingering Moments. **

**Thank you again for reading and it means so much to me!**

**Love you guys!**


	27. Award Nomination!

Hey Guys! It's been a while since we have been here huh?

Well I was nominated for an award over at http:/bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com/index(dot)html (you can also find the link on my profile) I was nominated under the Shiny Apple Award. All you have to do is go visit the website, go to Vote and vote for me and this story. I would love it if you guys could do this for me because well, I never have one anything. (I was nominated a while ago but I completely forgot about it )

I loved writing this story and it would be awesome to see it get recognition on the twilight fanficiton world. I also hope that if I win other people will come across the story because I worked so hard on it and I hope you and others have and can enjoy it.

So please, it will take a short amount of time to go and vote.

Thanks!


End file.
